The Play's the Thing
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: If you say Annabeth Chase's name, all of Goode High will know who she is; she's the schools biggest star. Percy Jackson on the other hand, has always been the kid everyone picked on and never revealed his secret talent. They end up having two main roles, but can a quiet, nerdy boy work with the schools most popular actress? Percabeth! OOC. *used to be gotrice98*
1. Chapter 1

**WOAAAHHH. NEW STORY.**

**If you don't know, I'm one HUGE theater junkie. I love acting and singing, but I'm not too great at the second one ;)**

**I got this idea while I was in chorus yesterday (go figure) and I was like "Hey! This could be interesting!" **

**It's also REALLY weird because Percy and Annabeth practically switch personalities in this story! **

**~Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: does it look like I own PJO? Don't think so.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

"_Zigga zigga za, zigga zigga za, zigga zigga zigga zigga zaaaa._"

"Good! Now, try to open your mouth a bit more on _za_."

"Aunt Ven, don't you think I'm done with warm ups? We've been working on them for at least half an hour." I was stressed beyond belief. My audition was tomorrow and my aunt was wasting my time with warm ups. I know they're important, but I've talked/sang all day! Shouldn't my throat already be used to making sound since it's been doing it all day?

Let me start over. Hello. Howdy. Hi. Aloha. The name's Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. I'm probably Goode High School's biggest star. By star, I don't mean like acting in lame kids television shows or movies; I mean live, right in front of your face, musicals and plays. Oh, my name rings a bell? Great! You must have read about me in the New York times last weekend** (A/N: I don't actually know if they do articles on high school plays...forgive me. I live on the other side of the country)** ! That was probably my biggest hit. Our last show was Wonderful Town, and naturally, I starred as Eileen. There hasn't been a show I didn't auditioned for since my freshman year. Now that I'm a junior, I've practically been in every production; as a main role or an understudy. I've sung for as long as I can remember. My Aunt, Aphrodite (say hi Aunt Ven!), has been my voice teacher since I was, eh, I'd say nine. My mom, Athena, got a new job here in New York and has been busy ever since. Ven moved in with us, she watched over me, heard me singing one day and BAM! Said I should join the school play.

"No, honey. Don't push warm ups! It's probably the most important part of a singing lesson." Aunt Ven scolded.

"But I need to work on my audition piece!"

"But you need to warm up first!" Aunt Ven mocked. She was a real sweet woman, but was a little more strict when it came to lessons. After all, she was a singer herself and has been a teacher for so many years that I've lost count. "If you wanna hit those notes in _A Heart Full of Love, _You've gotta warm up, honey!"

"But-" I started to protest.

"No buts, young lady! Now, again!" I sighed, but then obeyed. Oh yeah, this semester Goode was doing a production of _Les Miserables._ I'm auditioning for Cosette, which shouldn't be a problem because I'm a first soprano meaning I can sing outragiously high.

"Alright." I took a sip of water from my glass that was sitting on the piano. Aunt Ven played a C major chord, which rang clear as a bell in our music room. I took the note and began again. "_Zigga zigga za, zigga zigga zaa..._."

* * *

Percy's POV:

"_I looooovvveee to siiinnnggg_." My voice was real shaky, croaky, and didn't really come out the way I hoped it would. I was hoping for something a bit less scared and mouse-like. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Brunner."

"No worries, Percy. You sound great, but a little, er, nervous. Why is that?" My recently added voice lessons teacher rolled out from the piano so he could be in front of me.

"I-I've never auditioned for a school play before. This will be my first time." I stammered. I was lying. Okay, half lying; when you tell the truth but lie at the same time. It wasn't only because of that, it was because I already knew Annabeth Chase was auditioning. There will be so many guys fighting for Marius, I don't know if I'll even stand a chance. Oh yeah, did I mention that I have a huge crush on her, despite the fact we've never talked?

"But Percy, you have been in many productions before, why are you nervous."

"Because this is the first time I won't be auditioning for something other than a secondary role and ensemble." I pretty much whispered that. On the lists it was always '_Percy Jackson: Joyboy_. _Percy Jackson: ensemble_' I never tried out for a big role, even though people tell me to.

I've been acting all my life, but didn't start singing until a few years ago. An acting camp buddy of mine discovered my voice while I was singing "Livin' on a Prayer" while putting away some props. Ever since then, I've been singing. Musicals weren't really my thing though, even though I could sing. It's just the dancing part and, well, I had a bad experience with one. I was Charlie Brown in a small production of the 1967 version of _You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown_ once upon a lifetime, but I completely froze when my solo, _The Kite,_ came up. Hey, at least it was only opening night.

"Perseus, please have some more faith in yourself. You have a wonderful voice and the world deserves to hear it! I believe you will be able to snag the role of Marius because of your range which will sound great for your audition piece. Now let's finish warm ups so we can start working on that." Mr. Brunner winked because rolling back behind the piano.

"Okay."

"Don't be nervous, I'm not here to eat you. I'm here to help." I laughed at his joke before he started to play chords again. This time, I thought about Annabeth being my Cosette and how wonderful it would be if she were really giving me a heart full of love.

* * *

**Ugh. Such a bad ending to that. Sorry guys, my mind went blank for that. It's cheesy, cliché, etc. **

**Hoped you guys like the first chapter! I thought it was okay, but it'd be cool if y'all told me your opinions. Also I need ideas! Ideas, ideas, ideas! **

**Review this maybe? Thanks, Amigos or Amiga!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once upon a time, I posted a new story and then I woke up the next morning with FIFTEEN EMAILS. HOLY CRAP.**

**AND THEN SEVEN MORE IN FIRST PERIOD.**

**thanks for the favorites, reviews, and follows! I hope you like chapter 2!**

**~Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. He and his friends belong to the biggest troll of my life Rick Riordan**

* * *

Percy's POV:

Today was it, the day I audition. Yesterday I had a special two hour lesson just to prep me, but now I'm still not sure I can do it. I've never, ever, ever auditioned for something like this. Oh god, I can't even breathe just from thinking about it! (WHERE'S MY INHALER?!)

Second period announcements come on, and that's also my first period with Annabeth, aside from core. I've liked her for a really, really, _really_ long time. We went to middle school together, but we never talked. I always liked her because of her looks and talent. I'll admit that I was even a little jealous of her talent.

"Auditions for Goodes production of Les Miserables start today! If you are auditioning for this lovely production, please go to room A203 after school. Auditions end this friday. We all know we'll be seeing Annabeth Chase there!" the announcer joked. She and the class chuckled lightly, all eyes on Annabeth who was sulking in her seat in front of me. "That's all for announcements! Have a wonderful day, Goode high!" with that, the speaker clicked off.

"Alright! As you all probably remember, we have a test today!" Mrs. Dodds, our math analysis teacher, announced. Everyone either groaned or slammed their heads on the desk. I cheered, naturally. What can I say? I love trigonometry. "Nothing but a pencil on your desk!" She on the other side of the room handing out the tests.

I placed my pencil in the little slot at the top of the desk but being my clumsy self, I somehow knocked over my glasses case. "Shit." I muttered under my breath. Not only was it far, but it landed in front of _Annabeths_ desk. Oh god I gotta talk to her. With my shaky arm, I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, her gorgeous blonde curls whipping the air.

"Yes?" she asked kindly. I stared into her eyes, tongue tied. They were a beautiful sparkling gray that matched the light pink shimmer on her eyelids. "You need something, Percy?" _She knows my name!_

"uh, my g-glasses case f-fell in front of your eyes-I mean! Y-your desk, heh." I smiled awkwardly. She leaned forward, picking up my case and handed it to me.

"Here." she laughed lightly.

"Thanks." I replied shyly taking the case from her hands. "Sorry, it's just you have really pretty eyes." shit, did I just admit that?

"Thanks, you do too. They're such a clear green, they remind me of seaweed."

"Seaweed...?" I rose an eyebrow. How did she get a thought like that. Not to be picky, but my eyes were sea green, not seaweed emerald.

Annabeth covered her mouth and laughed. "I'm sorry. I sometimes blurt out what my brain thinks. Wheeehoo." she did the cuckoo thing with her finger that little kids do to prove their friends are crazy. "It's a little whacky; then again I'm little whacky. I'm sorry, am I freaking you out?" Annabeth Chase was whacky? I didn't except that. I thought she was just one of those really popular girls who wake up at five in the morning just to pick out an outfit.

"Eh, a little. But I don't mind." I said.

"Good. I don't wanna freak out a nice guy like you."

"A-a nice guy like m-me?"

"Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson! Quit cupcaking and begin your test! Now!" Mrs. Dodds glared at us. I swear that woman was a witch, or something else. The whole class erupted with "awwws". Let me set this straight: if it's like three people, that's cool; if it's 30, no. Just no.

"Aw! Mr. Big Brain's got a crush!" someone shouted. I automatically turned into a beet.

"Shut up, guys! You all know she's going out with Luke!" Her best friend Thalia grace yelled out. She's what?!

"um, Thals they don't know that yet..." Annabeth pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It only happened yesterday..."

"Alright well now they do know. Hey, Mrs. Dodds second period! Annabeth Chase is now dating Luke Callestan as of yesterday! Isn't that swell? Now you other boys, back off!" Way to make me feel better. I always thought Thalia Grace had a big mouth that could never be sewn shut. Then again, don't judge a book by it's cover.

"SILENCE!" Mrs. Dodds screamed. "EVERYONE DO YOUR TEST, NOW! OR ELSE IT'll BE DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!" we all buried our heads into the packet.

I was on problem six when a little wad of paper dropped onto my desk. I unfolded it to find a little note written in neat handwriting.

_I'll talk to you in fifth, Kay?  
~Annabeth_

Just my luck.

* * *

It's wednesday, meaning it's Mac and cheese day in the cafeteria. You never know what's in this crap. It's got quote on quote cheese, a lotta oil, and either non-fully cooked or burnt pasta. I could definitely make a better meal. "Grover!" I waved to my only friend at Goode who was smiling walking (er, crutching? He's crippled.) over to my table. He was wearing his Jamaican "Slenda Mon" shirt, with slender man leaning on a bongo wearing a Jamaican flag t-shirt and beanie.

"Heya Perce! What's up?" he took a seat next to me despite the fact our table was always empty, meaning he really could've taken whichever seat he wanted.

"Eh, nothing much. Just finishing up Mr. Diab's extra credit problems. Seriously, this should count as credit! It's so easy!" Grover snatched the paper outta my hands.

" *insert AP bio worksheet name here*. Percy, didn't you already take like two AP classes last year?"

"I only took AP chem and AP economics! That's it!"

"Exactly how many are you taking this year?"

"Just four. AP U.S history, AP bio, AP English and composition, and I'm also taking AP physics for seventh period." it was satisfactory.

"Just four." he mocked. "Percy, get your head outta these god damn books for a while. Do something satisfactory for once! And choosing to take another class once school is over?! My god that's a sacrifice."

"I am. I'm satisfying my college needs." I replied taking a sip of water. "And no, it's not a sacrifice, it's an extra curricular course."

"You idiot, you know that's not what I mean. I meant your talent, your voice, your acting. Percy, do you know how far you could go?"

"Yes but I prefer to not choose that path. And besides, I'm going to audition for les mis today so be proud." Grover's jaw dropped at least ten feet.

"YOU ARE?! PERCY, IM SO PROUD OF YOU MAN! I can't wait to see your head out of a book! Hey, Annabeth's auditioning too." I looked up from my worksheet once I heard her name. Grover winked at me. It was kind of funny cause whenever he moved something on his face, his curly hair would move along with it.

"Speaking of which, I talked to her today." I took a bite of my Mac and cheese, making it look like it was no big deal, despite the fact that my heart was bound to beat outta my chest. Gross. Bad choice.

"You WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I talked to her."

"Percy, man." Grover began to fake cry, putting a hand on my shoulder. He was a pretty good actor himself. "That is pretty much first base for us nerds." he wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Correction: first base is kissing. Does it look like my lips have met hers? I don't think so. And besides, it turns out she's a lot quirkier than I thought." I glanced at him, reading his emotions. You might think it's creepy, but its a rather useful skill. "Are you out of shock now?"

"What do you mean she's quirky?"

"Apparently she doesn't think about her stunning appearance or clothing 24/7. Just whatever the hell pops into her brain and out of her mouth. It's kind of cute."

"Percy, you could totally get her!"

"shut up, no I can't. She's dating Luke too so there go my chances." backstory on Luke: he's an actor at Goode too and let me tell you he is _good_. He hasn't been in nearly as many plays as Annabeth, but still quite a few. Just thinking about it pierced my soul; of course he's gonna beat me.

"Oh...SHE'S WHAT?!" as if on cue, the lunch bell rang signaling us to go to class. I said bye to Grover and headed over to my fourth period.

Luke took the girl of my dreams, but I wouldn't have had a chance with her anyways. I spotted them in the crow of teens holding hands and giggling, making my heart break even more.

Oh yeah, and fifth period? She didn't say word.

* * *

**Awww poor percy :( it's okay you two will be friends soon, I promise.**

**review this maybe? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**XxxXGreek GeekXxxX was practically YELLING at me to update, so here's your god dang update! I hope you're happy cupcake! ;D haha jk. I'm glad I updated too.**

**~Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or else I'd be rich by now**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

I tapped my thumb impatiently on the arm rest. What the hell was taking so long for stupid Rachel Elizabeth Dare to audition?! All you do is sing the required song! What was she doing to make it longer?! The door finally opened and out stepped the little mermaid impostor.

"Good luck, Chase." she sneered at me as she grabbed her bag preparing to leave. "As if you'll get the role. We all know I'll be the perfect Cosette." I couldn't help but laugh. How does she expect to go anywhere with that attitude?

"Whatever you say, Dare. They actually like me, unlike you. You'll _totally_ get somewhere with that attitude and ice cream hair of yours. You'll probably be casted as Ariel so many times you'll lose count." Her ice-cold green eyes shot at mine. It's funny, they remind me of Percy's. I talked to him for the first time in my life today. I've known him for a few years but I never really got the chance to really know the real Percy. Not just the one I see everyday whose head is always in a book, gets bullied at lunch, or refuses to speak to anyone. I wanted to know his interest, hobbies and all that stuff.

I wanted to be his friend.

"Annabeth, they're ready for you." a woman dressed in jeans and a white blouse stepped out gesturing me into the christmas colored band room. There aren't really anymore extra rooms in the A building, so the drama department is just lazy and uses the band room for auditions and little theater for rehearsals/performances. It's cool though, because there are posters of a bunch of musicians and theory posters in there. It's great if you're taking a theory test like I did last year, because the teachers tend to forget about them.

"Annabeth! Sweetheart! Good to see you again!" The drama director, Mr. Finglehorn, beamed when he saw me step into the room. He sat in the middle seat of the table with a man on his left, and a woman on the right.

"Hey Mr. Finglehorn." I waved at him sheepishly. "Last I checked, you see me way too often."

"Well honey, I never get tired of seeing you. And how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Zeus for crying out loud!" he flashed another smile at me.

"Sorry Zeus. By the way, how was Rachel's audition?" crap! There goes another audio thought. Zeus simply put his hands up, back down then shook his head before answering.

"Couldn't wait to get her outta here. Now, your first choice is Cosette, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"So formal, I kind of like it! Hey Mr. D, what if I had all the students call me 'sir'? Doesn't it have a nice ring to it?" Zeus asked the man next to him. All the guy did was take a sip of diet coke then yelled his face off.

"I don't care! I just want this girl to hurry up, so we can go home earlier! Kapeesh?!" Zeus rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Do not mind him, Annabeth. I'm afraid Mr. D is a bit cranky." Zeus apologized.

"It's alright." I smiled sincerely. This guy was already annoying me and I find it disappointing that he's the assistant director.

"Why don't you start, dear? I'm Demeter, by the way." the woman said kindly. I nodded, taking a deep breath.

Here goes.

_"How strange, this feeling the my life's begun at last. This change, can people really fall in love so fast..."_

* * *

I could have done better._ Way_ better. The high C at the end could have been much less shaky and clearer. I am so not getting this part. _Don't think like that! Have confidence! Yeah! Gold Star! _

"Thank you, Annabeth. We'll either see you at call backs or the first day of rehearsal." Zeus winked at me as I gathered my things.

"Thanks Zeus. I'm pretty sure it'll be at the first rehearsal." I smiled again and right at the door was my recent boyfriend Luke Callestan. He wasn't my first boyfriend dear god no, but he was the best I've had so far.

"How'd it go?" he slipped an arm around my waist.

"Pretty good, I could have done better at hitting the high note at the end but whatever. You ready?" Luke was auditioning too. He was trying out for Marius and Enjolras. I suggested him to try out for Jean Val Jean but he claimed he couldn't memorize so many lines.

"I think so. I will serenade them with my angelic voice." He joked. God. This guy.

"You're hella cocky, Luke. All I gotta say."

"But you love me for it."

"I never said that! Ha. I'll see you tomorrow, good luck!" I gave him a small peck on the lips before I grabbed my backpack and headed home.

* * *

Friday morning:

"Call back list is now posted! Check to see if you are on the list in front of the band room in the A building!" no need for that.

"Who do you think Rachel Dare got?" I asked Thalia in second period.

"Lord knows. With that hair, who knows who would even want her."

Lunch:

I was sitting with Thalia on the campus green nibbling on my turkey avocado sandwich. I had a big breakfast, so I wasn't all that hungry.

"Think you got called back?" Thalia asked stuffing a chip in her mouth.

"Thalia, have I ever been called back in my life? No. Besides, Mr. Figglehorn loves me so-OOH! A ladybug!" I stared at the little red bug on my jeans as it climbed onto my hand. Thalia rolled her eyes. "What? Blame my ADHD. Not to mention that you have it too."

"ANNABETH!" I saw Katie Gardner walking towards me. She started to jog to pick up her pace. "Annabeth! You won't believe it!"

"What? What won't I believe?! Tell me! Tell me, my love!" Never a bad time to break out of soap opera mode.

"Haha! Oh Annabeth, you kinda scare me sometimes. But you won't believe this: you're on the call back list!" WHAT.

"I'M WHAT?! I got called back?! Who's my competition?!"

"I don't know! It might be Rachel. Mr. Figglehorn just told me if I saw you at all today, stop by the band room after school." this was a nightmare! I've never, ever been called back in my life! I know I shouldn't be making a big deal, but this a first for me.

"Please don't be Rachel, please don't be Rachel..."

After school:

As I walked into the A building, I saw Rachel walking out.

"You got called back too?" I asked. Sometimes I liked Rachel, but most of the time I didn't. There were rare moments like these where I attempted civilized conversations like these.

"Why do you care?" she snapped. Rude.

"Rachel, come on." she rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, I did. It's not really a call back though, it's kinda more like a partnership test he's giving you. You will not believe who the partner is.." who? It better not be Travis Stoll. Ugh. The last time I worked with that guy I fractured my arm. Remind me to _never_ swing dance with him again.

"Uh, alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow..?"

"Sure. Bye, Chase."

"Cya, Ariel." good thing I ran into the building before he could rip my head off and eat me.

I slowly opened the band room door and poked my head inside. "Mr-I mean! Z-Zeus?"

"Hey, honey! Gods, we've been waiting here for three minutes!" Zeus cried.

"Yeah because according to this guy three minutes is _such_ a pain!" Mr. D snorted.

"Oh be quit, Mr. D."

"Make me!"

"Guys!" Demeter stopped the bickering with a wave of the hand. "Can we just let her into the room so we can test them out?"

"Alright. Come on in!" I stepped into the room and standing in the middle of the room clutching a sheet of music was Percy Jackson.

The school's biggest nerd.

"You're making me work with Percy?!" I cried. Percy looked down in shame which made me feel bad automatically. "No, no! Percy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Its okay, Annabeth." he smiled a little but then it dropped. "_ANNABETH_?!" Looks like he's about to faint in five, four, three, two... "Excuse me for a second guys." And onto the floor he goes.

Crap.

"Help! He's fallen and he can't get up! HAHA!" Mr. D lifted his hand awaiting a high five. "Anybody? Anybody know that commercial? No? Oh okay then." and put his annoying butt back on his seat.

"Percy!" I rushed over to his side and slapped his face a little. "Did he seriously just faint because I walked into the room?" I looked at Zeus.

"I think so. He must think you're pretty hot. Okay, let's go get the paper cups and head over to the water fountains."

* * *

**YES. PERCY JUST FREAKING FAINTED BECAUSE OF ANNABETH. I mean wouldn't it be overwhelming to having to work with the girl of your dreams for seven minutes?! No? Eh, whatever. Maybe I'm exaggerating.**

**Also today my school made their special April fools issue and the paper was called "The New Twerk Times"...huh. A little inappropriate, I know. Sorry. Probably the best paper all year though.**

**And like the life alert touch? ;D oh Mr. D.**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Here it is! Chapter for! And I' ve got 34 follows?! WHHAAATT!? Merci!**

**And there's something going on with the doc manager so if you see words that are kind of separated, blame the doc manage r. I tried my best to fix it but it won ' t work. Sorry about that.**

**~Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: me? Own PJO? Naw. Don't think so.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

"Percy? Percy. Percy wake up."I slapped his face some more but he was still out. "Well, while he's out, how was his audition? Why did you call him back?" Zeus was sitting in the chair next me with a c up if water in his hand .

"Annabeth, we aren't suppose to talk abo ut people behind their backs! Whatever w e'll do it anyway." this is why I love h im. "His audition was flawless. Great ra nge, we gave him a little monologue and he pretty much mastered it. At first , we were going to cast him right away b ut t hat was before he mentioned he has a lig ht fear of the other gender."

"...He has a fear of girls?"

"Unfortunately, yes. That's why we calle d back a few Cosette's to see who he co u ld work well enough with."

"But he should know that if he's trying out for a main male role he would have t o work with a girl..." I pushed some of his bangs outta his face. If he just to o k of the glasses and got a new sense o f style without wearing science, zombie, s tar wars, and star trek shirts he' retty cute (the shirts can stay) .

"Yeah, I think he knew which is why he w arned us ahead of time. This kid needs t o wake up so we can test you two out, ho wever we need to find a way to wake h im up, water doesn't seem so be working. " Zeus turned around to Mr. D and Demete r. "You two can leave if you want."

"OH LAWDY LAWD! YES! THANK YOU ZEUS!" Mr . D ran out the door as fast as he coul d .

"It's alright, Zeus. I can stay." Demete r joined us, crouching down next to Per c y.

"Got any ways we could wake him up?" She pushed back a brown strand of hair.

"Well, there's an old family trick I kno w that might work. You've just gotta sc a re the living wits outta the kid an ey es should open." she answered. Huh.

"I guess it's worth a try." I cleared my throat preparing to scream. "PERCY CHIL D WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?! YOU GOT A B ON YOUR TRIGONOMETRY TEST! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I WHAT?!" Percy's eyes flew opened and sat up in the speed of light. Demeter ra ised an eyebrow at me.

"That's how you scare the living wits ou t of this kid? My son would love a B."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW CLOSE TO A 'B-' A B IS LADY?!"

"PERCY CALM DOWN." I shook his shoulder. His green eyes widened as my hands made contact with him. "You didn't ge anythi ng; and don't yell at our music directo r ."

"S-sorry, ma'm." Percy apologized, pushi ng his glasses back.

"It's alright, sweetie. Can you get up?" Percy stood up, straitened his jacket a nd moved quite a distance from me.

"Okay so let's get started. You two can choose one of the two duets: the confron tation or heart full of love." I looked at Percy asking which one he wanted.

"Y-you can choose."

"Alright. Why not the confrontation? If we get the roles we'll be singing heart full of _a lot."_ I joked.

"are you sure you're alright with singin g low, Annabeth?" Demeter asked.

"Yeah. It's fine. Peachy keen. I'll chan ge octives if I need to."

"Okay. Val Jean, Annabeth and** Javert, Pe rcy.** Start the music, GO!" (_Annabeth's thoughts)_

**Valjean, at last,**  
**We see each other plain**  
**`M'sieur le Mayor,'**  
**You'll wear a different chain!**

_[PERCY?!_  
_PERCY COULD SING?!_  
_NO WAY._  
_I shook off the thought so I could focus .]_

Before you say another word, Javert  
Before you chain me up like a slave agai n  
Listen to me! There is something I must do.  
This woman leaves behind a suffering chi ld.  
There is none but me who can intercede,  
In Mercy's name, three days are all I ne ed.  
Then I'll return, I pledge my word.  
Then I'll return...

**You must think me mad!**  
**I've hunted you across the years**  
**A man like you can never change**  
**A man such as you.**

Believe of me what you will

**Men like me can never change**

There is a duty that I'm sworn to do

**Men like you can never change**

You know nothing of my life

**No**

All I did was steal some bread

**24601**

You know nothing of the world

**My duty's the law, you have no rights**

You would sooner see me dead

**Come with me 24601**

But not before I see this justice

**Now the wheel has turned around**

done

**Jean Valjean is nothing nothing now**

I am warning you Javert

**Dare you talk to me of crime**

I_'_m a stronger man by far

**And the price you had to pay**

There is power in me yet

**Every man is born in sin**

My race is not yet run

**Every man must choose his way**

I am warning you Javert

**You know nothing of Javert**

There is nothing I won't dare

**I was born inside a jail**

If I have to kill you here

**I was born with scum like you!**

I'll do what must be done!

**I am from the gutter too!**

And this I swear to you tonight

**There is no place for you to hide**

Your child will live within my care

**Wherever you may hide away**

And I will raise her to the light.

[Percy and Annabeth]  
I swear to you, I will be there!

The music stopped and we were both out o f breath, panting. I attempted to talk to Percy through heaved breaths.

"Percy! You're-a-mazing! You-can-sing!"

"MARVELOUS!" Zeus gave us a standing ova tion. Demeter joined him. "Absolutely m a rvelous! You two got the parts!"

"W-we what?" Percy and I said together.

"I know you guys aren't suppose to find out till Monday, but I'm telling you kid dos early! You two got the parts!"

"Oh my god thank you, Zeus!" I cried.

"I-I...I got M-Marius?" Percy stammered. It looked like he was going to faint ag ain; thank god he didn't.

"You sure did! Although now I wish you t ried out for Javert, but I can't stick you as him because you didn't list him." Zeus slapped his back.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Demeter sm iled sweetly at him.

"T-thank you. Oh my god I don't know wha t to say..."

"I say you two celebrate! Now go home Ma rius and Cosette." Percy and I walked o f the band room and back into the white hallway.

"We got the parts...we got the parts!" I flung my arms around his neck, hugging him to death. Percy practically lifted m e off the ground and twirled with me la ughing like an idiot.

"I got a main role! I got..." all of a s udden he went pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I-I'm, it's fine. Everything's fine. Ju st a little in s-shock." he adjusted hi s glasses.

"I say we hang out! We need to start spe nding time together anyway. Wanna come to my place for dinner and then watch a movie with a ton of ice cream?" I offere d. Percy got that pale look on his fac e again.

"What? You want me in your h-house?"

"Of course silly! There's nothing wrong with you! Where'd you get an idea like t hat?"

"I don't know. Sorry, I'm still in shock . But I'm not sure, Annabeth. I've got h omework to do..."

" God Percy, don't be offended, but do y ou ever do anything besides homework?"

"Well I act..."

"Other than that. Come on, Percy. Please ?" I used my puppy eye trick on him. Hi s face softened and reach into his pock e t to get his phone.

"Alright let me call my mom." YES.

**Linebreak:):&,?/&:/ ,[isn't that such an attractive linebreak?]**

"Uh huh...yeah...yeah... *eyeroll*...yes ...I know. Okay. Okay. Okay. Bye mom. Y e ah love you too." I refrained from la ughing when he said that. "Don't judge . And yes, my mother said I could come; s he also mentioned that she was glad I wa s going out on a Friday night ."

"Did she now? Haha! Well, let's get goin g. I'm sure we can catch the next bus. A lso beware of my little brothers. T hose two can be evil."

"Little brothers, huh? How old?"

"They're about eight. Just don't let the ir faces fool you."

"Don't worry; I love kids. It should be fine." he smiled. God he was cute; reall y cute actually. Annabeth what are you d oing you have a boyfriend shut the ful l cup.

"Alright, whatever you say. C'mon let's go."

* * *

**UGH.**

**THE STUPID SPACES BETWEEN THE WORDS ARE SO ANNOYING IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS. THE WORST PART IS I CAN'T FIX IT.**

**This better not be a prank from Fanfic or else it's one hell of an annoying one. Sorry about it again guys.**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOHOOOOO update! I'm loving the reviews guys! They make me smile so much! Thank you so much!**

**Hm, I feel like I'm not doing enough imagery so sorry bout that .**

**cookielover8201: here they are! Sorry for such a late response haha**

**ShootingforWishingStars: well I thought it was quite humorous XD get the box! Then you can recycle it! (Go green!) Not to mention when I used the word doc the next day, IT WAS FINE. LIKE SERIOUSLY WTF BRO.**

**LeoValdez10: I'm still confused, what are you no-ing at?**

**XxxXGreek GeekXxxX, Chicadiva75, Codex, shiver282: Your order has arrived!**

**NinjaReads: I agree, but love it anyways!**

**Cantfindthepersonwhosaidthisbutwhatever: oh he is so full of surprises! Especially in this chapter!**

**~Happy Reading!**

**disclaimer: eenie, meenie, minie, mo, PJO I do not own! (Creds to vickydd!)**

* * *

Percy's POV:

I'm going to her house. Her _house_

Let's review: I talked to her for the first time in my life four days ago, I made physical contact with her ten minutes ago and now I'm going to her house for dinner and a movie.

Well that escalated quickly.

Not to mention the fact I got a freaking main role! Could this day get any better?

"Here comes the 22..." Annabeth sang.

"The 22? You take this one too?" I asked. "That's my ride home also."

"Really?! I never see you on it!"

"Usually I bike, but I sometimes bus." I slipped in my dollar and took a seat next to Annabeth. It was around five o'clock so it wasn't too crowded yet.

"Well that explains a lot. Hooray! I've got a bus buddy for after rehearsals now! I never have friends to ride the bus with." there was a little *ding* which I guessed was Annabeth's phone. She took the apple device out of her pocket with a smile creeping up her face; Luke's work most likely.

"You don't have friends to ride the bus with? Don't you have like five hundred...? No offense."

"None taken." Annabeth didn't look up from the little screen. "No, I'm not always with people Percy. If Thalia or Luke are busy for lunch then that literally leaves me no one to hang out with. I'm pretty lonely sometimes." She smiled; it was beautiful and sad at the same time. I'm not sure how that works out to be such a lovely combination. "What about you? I always see you by yourself or with crutch kid."

"Me? Oh. Cafeteria, Grover, no other friends." I shrugged. I have a way with words. "Annabeth, c'mon my best friend's crippled. Do you really have to call him 'crutch kid'?"

"S-sorry. Luke calls him that so I guess it rubbed on." She looked down, ashamed. "Sorry." I smiled and put my hand on top of hers. Physical contact time number two, yeah!

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. It's just he's been bullied enough times in his life just like..." I hated the subject of bullying. Whenever someone hears about being bullied, they _try_ to express sympathy for you but it never works. When someone bullies you, it's like they're ripping out a piece of who you are and just throwing it away. Luke was usually the person who handled my humiliation and I was pretty sure Annabeth knew that.

"like you." She whispered, holding my hand in return. "I've watched through the years, I've seen more than I needed to see. Now that I'm talking to you, I just wish I could have helped that kid in my algebra class from getting pinned on the wall everyday."

"It's okay, I learned how to cope. Don't feel bad for me, alright? Besides, a smile suits you better." I gave her a lopsided smile that apparently no one can resist.

"Let's change the subject. I still can't believe this..."

"Me neither..."

"You get a main role every time you audition!" I protested.

"Hey, this one was competitive! Not to mention that callbacks are scary! My friend Tom got called back for Toby a few years ago and he thought he was against four other people; turns out it was against eight!"

"Well that sucks."

"You're telling me."

* * *

"Welcome to my humble home, I guess." she gestured the light blue house with red stairs that was new yet old. It was most certainly way better than my apartment.

"Wow. It's gorgeous. Lovin' the red stairs." Seriously, those were the greatest things I've ever seen in my life.

"Oh yeah, thank my aunt." Annabeth said while digging for her keys in her purse. "She's a freak for the arts so naturally you're gonna see colorful stuff and LOTS of abstract art in the house." The door finally opened and Annabeth kicked off her shoes and boy, she was _not_ kidding about the abstract art. At least six geometric and organic paintings hung around the room strongly representing the color wheel with contrasts, primary colors, and perfectly showed the principles or design! Sorry, I'm getting a little ahead of myself.

"Wow! Can I get an art lesson from your aunt sometime?" I adjusted my glasses to get a better look.

"Seriously? If you want, you gotta ask her. I prefer her voice lessons." I threw my hands in the air and cheered silently. "AUNT VEN! I'M HOME! PLUS AN EXTRA MOUTH TO FEED!"

"GREAT! I LOVE EXTRA MOUTHS!" a voice shouted back from the green kitchen ahead. It was weird: the living room was pretty much normal and then you see the kitchen looking like a god damn forest.

"ANNA!"

"YAY! ANNA'S HOME!" two little blonde children came running towards us wrapping Annabeth in a hug. Annabeth looked down seeing where she could pry them off. She mouthed 'help!' but I didn't know how! They weren't my siblings! I just kinda stood there awkwardly with my hands in my jean pockets.

"Uh...h-hey boys. Why so happy today?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No reason." one of the boys with a scar on his right eyebrow answered. He turned toward me and his mouth hung open. "Are you Luke?!" I chuckled ruffling his hair. This kid was adorable.

"Sorry buddy, I am not. I'm Percy." I held out my hand for a high-five. He accepted right away.

"Hi Percy! I'm Bobby! That's Matthew." Bobby pointed at the other boy whose arms were still around Annabeth's waist.

"HI! I'm not Bobby because I don't have the scar."

"So I've noticed."

"Matthew why are you hugging me?" Annabeth asked in a sharp tone.

"What? I can't show that I love my older sister?" **(A/N: They're actually blood related now.)** Matthew pouted at Annabeth.

"Not this way, even though I love you too."

"Aw. Okay. BOBBY AMBUSH NOW!"

"THIS IS SPARTA!" The two boys took out four HUGE water balloons each from their hoodie pockets and threw them at Annabeth. Not to mention she was wearing a white tank top under the gray cardigan. There was a slight bit of pink...I should not be looking there. Long story short, her upper body got completely soaked.

"ROBERT AND MATTHEW CHASE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" they had already ran upstairs when a door slammed shut. "Little rascals...I should have known with the hugging and everything. Ugh! And they just had to use ice water." She wrapped the cardigan around herself attempting to dry off.

"Umm..." I tried not being too awkward saying it. It was so hard. "Y-you want my j-jacket?" I was positive as a proton (not an electron. Electrons produce _negative_ charges. Duh.) that I was blushing furiously.

"Naw, I'm just gonna change. You can introduce yourself to my step mom, I'll be right back." she set her purse down on the beige couch and ran upstairs. "I WILL DEAL WITH YOU TWO LATER." I heard her scream. I chuckled and walked into kitchen to find a woman wearing overalls, a red flannel, and a purple bandana walk out of a closet carrying a mop. She had gorgeous dirty blonde hair that curled just like Annabeth's. Guess that's where she got the trait.

"Oh! Hello! You're not one of my nephews." She exclaimed when she saw me standing in the kitchen.

"Haha, no I'm not. I'm Percy Jackson, Annabeth's friend." I extended my hand for her to shake. My mom always told me I was always a bit too polite, but I never cared. (_Loosen up at bit, Perce! You're 16, not 45._)

"Huh, quite a gentleman. I'm Aphrodite, you can call me Ven for short or aunt Ven; whatever floats your boat." Her hand was rough with dried paint.

"Nice to meet you." I was gonna ask about Annabeth's mother, but I decided that was a bad idea.

"As well as you. Could you do me a favor?"

"Uh sure."

"Since I heard a tsunami hit the living room, I've gotta go clean it up. Would you mind keeping an eye on the meat sauce in the pan for me?" Her aunt was asking me to cook?

"Um, yeah sure." I didn't wanna rude so of course I accepted.

"Great! Be back in a few." And hurried off into the living room. I walked over the white stove and found a pan of meat sauce with a boiling pot of spaghetti beside it. I quickly dipped my finger in it to get a taste. So bland. OMG.

"There isn't even salt in here." I looked around to find some celery, onion, and small bulb of garlic. "I guess this'll have to do..." I quickly chopped the onion, celery and added it into the pan along with the garlic I crushed. "A pinch of salt, a bit of olive oil..." I said without even noticing. I added in some basil as a finishing touch. I dipped my finger in again and tasted it. Yup, that's about right.

"You cook a lot?" I looked up to find Annabeth changed into grey sweatpants with an orange t-shirt leaning against the doorway. Her hair was in a messy bun. She looked cute; really cute.

"uh, y-yeah, sort of."

"Are you good?" she questioned. In all honesty, I didn't. According to my mother I was but she's my mother so she's gotta say that.

"I don't know, why don't you see yourself?" I lifted the wooden spoon and moved it a little towards her general direction. Annabeth smiled and walked over. Being the child I was, I gave her warnings, pulling away every time she leaned in to taste. "caaaarreeeful it's hot."

"I _know_, Percy."

"Don't wanna burn your tongue now."

She rolled her eyes. "I _won't_, Percy." she came really close until I pulled away again. This was so amusing. She was getting so irritated, I could hear it.

"Hm, maybe I should add some-"

"Oh my god, Perseus! Do not make me slap you!" she called me by my real name when I've never even told her about it.

"Yes ma'm." I finally allowed her to lick the spoon. I watched as her eyes went from normal size to anime size **(A/N: That's for you Julie!). **"So...is it good?"

"Percy...that's amazing! I think I've gotta let Aunt Ven hire you as our chef. I've always tried to cook, but could never do it." She made a little frowney face. "You can even ask the boys."

"Is the chef finally done in the kitchen?" Aunt Ven showed up at the doorway with the mop still in her hand. "You better be done because I wanna start cooking again." She put the mop back into the closet, coming back and putting a hand on my shoulder. "You, sir, should definitely become a chef. I finished cleaning the tsunami, came back in, saw you were busy and decided I'd come back in ten minutes."

"E-exactly how long was in here?" I didn't think I spent that much time cooking.

"Eh, around twenty minutes. It's okay, I heard that it was good so no worries." Aunt Ven turned towards Annabeth who was typing away on her phone. "Sweetie, is there a possibility you could take your eyes off that little screen?" She tried prying it our of her hands but Annabeth jerked away. _Good reflexes._

"Aunt Ven it's Luke! I can't leave him hanging! Besides, we're having an intimate conversation about dolphins!" Dolphins?! _YOU'RE TAKING TO YOUR BOYFRIEND ABOUT DOLPHINS?! Oh you have got to be kidding me. _That has to be the stupidest thing of my life. Why not talk about, oh I don't know, TV?! Like Dr. Who, Sherlock, or even better, Psych?!

"Oh yes you can _totally _leave him hanging, young lady!" Aunt Ven finally pried it out of her hands, typing something into the phone. "There. You left him." Now, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes so why don't you do some real world social interaction-"

"I just did some real life social interaction! Did you not see me talking to Percy a few minutes ago?!" You know when you're at someone's house and two people in the house start arguing and you're sitting/standing there sandwiched in the middle, watching, thinking _oh god what the hell do I do?! Do i walk away awkwardly or should I just keep watching?!_ I really wished I had an invisibility cloak with me.

"Not good enough in my book! Come on Annabeth, you didn't bring him over so you could be on your phone the whole time, did you?" her voice was a bit sweeter than it was thirty seconds ago.

"No..."

"Thought so. Now, show Percy 'round the house. Hang out in the music if you want." She went back to the stove and began chopping some cucumbers.

"...Aunt Ven, did you seriously just text Luke '_Adios muchacho'_?" Annabeth asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"I might have." her aunt smiled back. "Now go! Shoo! Be social!" Annabeth motioned me to follow her up the stairs. There was an awkward silence between us as we walked until I decided to break it. I'm pretty proud of myself, I can actually talk to Annabeth comfortably without freaking out or anything!

"So...music room huh?" We walked in hallway full of picture frames and some more paintings.

"Oh yeah. Trust me, you're gonna love this!" She pushed open a door with held a baby grand piano, a music stand, and so many music books that I lost count. The room wasn't all too big, but I really didn't care. "So, what ya think?" She crossed her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow.

"This...is amazing! The piano in beautiful!" I took a seat on the bench and played half a scale. "I wish I could have this in my house." She slid onto the bench with me.

"Y-you know, we're suppose to get really close with each other." her finger made its way up to a loose curl on the side of her face and started twisting it. I knew that sign: nervous. "So if you want, I g-guess you could come to my house anytime you want so you could play in here." I stared at her blankly.

"A-are you...no way!" Was she serious?! I can come here whenever I want?!" she smiled genuinely and winked.

"You bet."

"Thanks, A-annabeth." I really was thankful. I feel as if I had gained a bit more confidence in myself by befriending her. Could I really go further now?

"Just glad I'm your friend, okay Percy?" Looks like I'm stuck at the moment. "Now, play something! I see you can do anything, so why not the piano?" A smiled appeared on my face. I knew the perfect thing to play. I started with an E minor chord.

(when it comes to singing from here on out, **Percy**_, Annabeth_.)

**"When she was just a girl, she expected the world. But it flew away from her reach..."**

_"So she ran away in her sleep..." _She joined in. Her voice was soft as velvet and sweet as candy.

"Ah, very good Miss Chase. So you know the song." I teased.

_"_Of course dummy, who doesn't?"

"Well, here's the challenge: can you harmonize?"

"Bring it on."

**"She dreamed of para-para-paradise."**

_"Para-para-paradise..."_ She harmonized perfectly. It was perfect; absolutely perfect.

"Touche, Miss Chase."

"Shut it, Jackson. Just keep playing."

**"Para-para-paradise...**

_Every time she closed her eyes..."_

"Percy! Annabeth! Bobby! Matthew! It's dinner time! Come on down!"

"To the price is right." I joked. Annabeth laughed which was good to hear. Her smile was more genuine than ever, as if she really did enjoy my company. I really hoped she did, at least.

"And your prize, Mr. Jackson, is spaghetti! Let's go!" To my surprise, she looped her arm around mine and practically dragged me downstairs.

"So, movie after this, Miss Chase?"

"Definitely. Most definitely." I smiled. Girl of my dreams and new (possibly) best friend. I can't get that word out of my head. Friend, _friend._

I've finally made a new friend.

* * *

**SO *PANT* LONG *PANT*(3,044 words to be exact.) Uh, those on the east coast I'm really sorry for updating at, er, what is it like midnight or one in the morning over there? Sorry. I really am. **

**Ah whatever. I'm sure you guys don't care about the length though XD But dinner scene next! Also in Percy's POV! Two chapters each for them now! **

**I actually am starting to really love this story! So much that i'm kind of forgetting about Mad World ._. That can wait (i feel awful saying that...).**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**o.o sorry I couldn't update any sooner guys. I've had so much stuff to take care of.**

**BUT**

**I planned that this would be a cute but awkward scene which should be fun :3**

**GinaOlga: You still haven't told me if I did slightly better on chapter 5 yet LOL.**

**~Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: Oh I _totally_ own Percy. He's in my room as we speak...(Annabeth:_ GIVE HIM BACK!_) okay, okay, okay! Here you can have him! *pushes him out of the closet. Calls out after her departure* YOU KNOW UNCLE RICK OWNS HIM TOO! (_Too bad!_)**

* * *

Percy's POV:

"How old are you?" Bobby asked.

"16."

"Can you drive?" Matthew asked next.

"Yes."

"Do you have a car?"

"Not yet."

"Do you like Annabeth?" My throat went dry.

"BOYS!" Aunt Ven stopped them before thy could ask anymore questions and before I could answer. "Why don't we let Percy eat? Then you guys can ask him questions, sound good?" the twins nodded and began to eat their food which hasn't been touched until now. I mouthed _thank you_ to Ven and she nodded answering.

"So, Percy, have you looked into any colleges yet?" Aunt Ven asked trying to make conversation.

"I've looked into UC San Diego, Berkeley **(WHOOT)**, Long Beach, WhiteWater, and Los Angeles."

"Almost all UC's? Why's that? That's a little far going across the country."

"I want to get a marine biology degree and all those schools offer the best programs for it. I mean yeah, it'll be distant but I think my parents can manage. **(You won't be distant from me percy! *swoons*)**" I twirled some spaghetti. "What about you, Annabeth? Which schools are you looking into?"

"Virgina Poly or Cal Poly." I looked at her a bit confused.

"I don't recall seeing those schools offer any acting programs though." I stated. She was considering to be an actor, right? Annabeth shook her head while covering her mouth, sticking up one finger to motion me to wait a minute.

"No," she chewed some more. "they don't. I'm not really looking into acting, I'm looking more into architecture."

"...Architecture? You? An architect?" I replied. Annabeth looked at me with a glare. "S-sorry! I-I didn't mean for that to be r-rude..." she waved it off.

"Don't be, it's fine. No one knows that I'm secretly an architect. I know I don't seem like the type."

"Y-yeah I didn't expect that." I turned to Bobby and Matthew who were playing chopsticks under the table. "How bout you two?" their heads looked came up simultaneously. "What do you guys wanna be when you grow up?"

"Batman!" Bobby replied.

"Really now? Why Batman, Bobby?"

"Because he's cool! He's got gadgets, awesome fighting skills, and he's WAY better than stupid Spider-man!" Bobby said glaring at his twin.

"IS NOT! Spider-man is awesome! At least he's got _real_ powers!"

"Are you saying Batman isn't a super hero because he doesn't have powers?!"

"Exactly!"

"ROBERT AND MATTHEW CHASE." Annabeth screamed for the second time today. She slammed her fists on the table making the water in our glasses swish, her gray eyes were staring straight into theirs. "Boys, we have a guest! Do you two really have to act like this?!" They looked down, ashamed, shaking their heads.

"No, we're sorry, Anna. But Batman is cooler!"

"Is not..." Matthew mumbled.

"You guys know who I like?" I said interrupting. Annabeth mouthed what looked like _what are you doing_. I nodded my head at her replying_ I got this_.

"Who? Is it Batman?" Bobby asked.

"No, it's Spider-man, right Percy?" Matthew shot next.

"I like both. They're best friends actually." This better work. I just made it up form the top of my head. "They get along nice and dandy, spending time together with trampolines made from Peter's webs and driving around in the Batmobile. Plus they'll get upset if you guys compare them with each other, they don't like that. So, stop arguing over them for their's and my sake, okay?"

"Okay." They mumbled in unison. Annabeth was staring at me with shock again. She was really repeating her actions today, wasn't she? I raised my glass of water at her and made a mini toast before taking a sip.

"Finish your food, all of you. You teens have a movie night and you two can't bother them." Aunt Ven clarified.

"But I don't like cucumbers, Aunt Ven!" Bobby whined.

"It's veggies, and you are what you eat." Annabeth stated.

"But I don't recall eating a sexy beast!" Matthew stated. The three of us stared at the boys, while his twin was throwing his head back laughing.

* * *

After we finished eating, we headed to the living room to pick a movie. At the same time, Annabeth managed to get her phone in her hands again. Luckily, she wasn't texting just yet.

"Alright, pick one, any one." Annabeth told me gesturing her stacks of DVDs in showcase form.

"Uh...you can pick." I said not really caring.

"Percy, you're the guest you choose." Annabeth shot back.

"I'm very indecisive." I lied.

"Just choose."

"How bout we both choose?" Annabeth cocked an eyebrow but agreed.

"Alright. How about..._Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_?" I picked up the DVD. I can't remember how many times I've seen it, but one too many; not that it's a bad thing. Still love it.

"Not in the mood." She flipped another DVD. "_Goblet of Fire_?"

"Naw, no thanks." I picked another. I'm not sure if I read it right.

"_The One Direction Up All Night Tour DVD_?" I cocked an eyebrow. She immediately grabbed it out of my hands blushing, clearly embarrassed.

"I like Harry Styles, so what?" Annabeth picked up one more.

"_Music and Lyrics_?" I haven't seen that in ages.

"Yes." I smiled. "Don't mind me singing to, well, everything."

"Well that's great! Now _A Way Back Into Love_ won't be a solo for me! Besides, I like your singing." Aw, how sweet. The disk went into the DVD slot and we pressed play. She jumped onto the couch wrapping a green blanket around herself. I think I caught her blush once more. I joined her propping my legs onto the leg rest.

***some few minutes later***

"I said I wasn't gonna lose my head, but then pop! *POW!* Goes my heart!"

"POP GOES MY HEART!" We screamed.

"Kiddos! Keep it down a little! I'm painting!" We heard Aunt Ven from upstairs.

"Sorry! Jeez, literally two minutes into the movie and we already get yelled at." I laughed.

"Well, that was kinda loud."

"Blame Hugh Grant. He was the one singing that made us sing." Annabeth started to dance a little which was absolutely adorable. Our eyes went back to the screen with Hugh Grant and the other guy dancing.

* * *

"_I've been living with a shadow, overhead. _

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above, my bed. _

_I've been lonely for so long. _

_Trapped in the past I just can't seem, to move on..."_

**"I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away**

**Just in case I'll ever need them again, someday.**

**I've been setting aside time.**

**To clear a little space in the corners, of my mind."**

**"**All I wanna do is find my way back into love.

I can't make it through without a way back into love...

Whoaaa..."

"Wow, we actually make a really good duo, maybe even better than me and Luke." Annabeth said.

"You really think so?" I mean, we no doubt sounded good together, but usually her and Luke were always marvelous when put together.

"Yeah, seriously. We should do the talent show, Percy!" Uh...

"Talent show?" No. N-O. I don't sing in front of people, especially if it's school people. No. Just no.

"Yeah! We sound great! We could sing this!" Double no.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, but I just can't sing in front of all those people. Especially with people who, you know, did stuff in the past? I can't repeat middle school..." I apologized. Annabeth bit her lip, thinking.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But take it into consideration."

"...Okay." I finally agreed. Her phone dinged and her face lightened up (not just from the phone screen). She took a picture of herself and went back to typing.

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Snapchat." She answered shortly. Here's the thing: I don't use apple products unless its my laptop. Other than that, I have no idea how to function an iPod. I had no idea what this 'snapchat' thing was.

"uh, what's a snapchat?" The way I asked was kinda awkward. It sucks not being so technologically advanced.

"Did you just ask me what a snapchat was?!" Her mouth hung open, I nodded. "Really?" I nodded again. "Well, a snapchat is like picture texting. You take a picture, add a caption, then send it away. Of course, it wasn't originally created for picture texting..." Hm, picture texting but it wasn't actually made for that. That must mean..

"So it was made for sexting?" I whispered. The boys were probably asleep, but I whispered just to be careful.

"Uh...yeah..." She looked away kind of awkwardly but it was an awkward subject. "It was made for that..."

"Huh." We turned our attention back to the movie, staying silent for a while other than the noises Annabeth made when she took pictures of her face. I have to admit, it was really cute when she crinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out.

* * *

I took a quick glance at my watch. It read 9:30 pm, January 10th. Eh, not too late I guess. We were a little more than half way through the movie, around the scene where they're at Cora's party. I recited her lines at the same time. "Oh my god here comes my favorite line..."

_"Come, I'll take you to the roof top, it's upstairs!" _

I laughed, but I didn't here a thing from Annabeth. I looked over the find her soundly asleep with her phone still in hand. She looked really cute, like a kitten curled up in a ball sleeping in a box. She had a blonde curl fall in front of her face. I was tempted to push it back, but I decided not to seeing there was a possibility I would wake her up. It kind of reminded me of when I would watch movies with my little brother, Tyson. he was pretty little when we started having movie nights together so he would usually fall asleep half way through and I would carry him back to his room. Maybe I should do it with Annabeth; I'll give it a shot, she better be a heavy sleeper.

Slowly, I hooked my arms under her legs and my other arm under her arms. Wow, she's pretty light. I picked her up off the couch and she stirred a bit, scaring me. Don't worry, I didn't drop her, I just stood there frozen. All she did was squirm a bit and dug her head in my chest a little, causing butterflies to jump around in my stomach. I was about to go to her room but yet, again, I froze. I was holding Annabeth Chase, my crush since seventh grade, in my arms right now. This was a lot to take in. I walked upstairs, trying not to make the boards creak and first door to the right, I found a room with a little purple sign that read _Annabeth_. Luckily, the door was already open to I walked in and gently placed her on the bed, putting her phone on the nightstand next to it. There was a grey blanket at the end of the bed, and I pulled it over her.

"Sweet dreams, I'll see you Monday." I whispered before slipping out the room, closing the door behind me and stopped by Aunt Ven's studio to say a quick good-bye.

"Leaving already? I wanted you to stay the night!" She wrapped me in a hug.

"Sorry, Aunt ven. But I've got a mother to get home to, a little brother as well." I wondered about Annabeth's mom, i wondered why Aunt Ven was here instead of her. "Aunt Ven, I'm sorry if this is a little personal, but where exactly are Annabeth's parents?" Aunt Ven sighed as she put her brush down on the isle.

"Don't worry, that's an okay question. Annabeth's mother is a very busy woman. She's an architect, so she stays in office for a long time. She should be coming home around now though, but she's usually here for the weekends." She answered quickly.

"Does she ever go to any of her shows?"

"If she has the time. I've dragged her along to a few through."

"And her father?"

"Over in San Francisco. Divorced when the poor girl was only nine. Asshole, pardon my french, got what he deserved though. I remember Athena calling me about it and I heard Annabeth wailing in the background." Poor Annabeth.

"I'm sorry about that." There really wasn't a right way to answer. "Also I put Annabeth to bed because she fell asleep during the movie."

"Don't be, the past is the past. The only important thing is to look toward the future. And thank you, Percy! That's so sweet! See, why can't she date a guy like you instead of a self-centered guy like Luke?" Yeah, why can't she? "Jeez. I'm not gonna get into this though. I get too involved in her relationship, sometimes she and her mother call me the goddess of love, which is funny because my name's Aphordite." She smiled after finishing her little rant. "I'll walk you to the door. Are you sure you don't want a ride, sweetheart?"

"No, I'm positive. I can take the bus. I have a bus stop right by my house anyway so it's alright."

"Alright, Percy. If you insist." We walked downstairs in silence and I grabbed my backpack while putting on my sneakers. "I better see you sometime soon. You seem like a good kid, so come on over whenever you want."

"Thanks Aunt Ven, for dinner and letting me into your house and everything." Awkward.

"No problem. Alright, get on home. Give your mother a call while you're at it, don't worry her by thinking you got kidnapped or something of that sort." I chuckled.

"Got it." with my phone in my hand. "Night."

"Night, Percy." Aunt Ven waved to me as she closed the door and I made my way to the bus stop.

* * *

**AAAAGGGGGHHH**

**PEOPLE ON THE EAST COAST I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS AT "3 IN THE MORNING"**

**I FEEL SO BAD.**

**For some reason, I can't log into my account on the desktop computer but it works on everything else...I tried updating sooner! I really did! I'm so sorry!**

**Review this maybe despite the fact it's "3 in the morning"? (I'm sorry XxxX Greek Geek XxxX!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyaa! 'Nother chapter!**

**skpretttygirl: IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE THINGS EVER I MEAN NEIL PATRICK HARRIS + NATHAN FILLION = THE GREATEST COMBINATION EVER WITH SINGING ITS LIKE SADLJFKNSDLFNKAOMGWHAT**

**Annechase: That's what the doctors said too! And there's no cure! We're screwed. But that's okay c:**

**Andromeda Luna: Why thank you, my dear.**

**Guest: Glad to hear it cheered you up! Hope your crummy day got less crummier**

**BTW has anyone heard the song "C'mon" by Panic! At the Disco and Fun?! It's amazing! And the artist Viria did fanart to it and it is absolutely perfect! Make sure you search it up!**

**~Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own PJO? Naw man. It's Uncle Ricky's bro.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

Apparently after I fell asleep, Percy carried me back to my room and left. I guess that was, er, sweet? Aunt Ven described it as "a groom carrying his bride", even though I doubt she saw it and I've got a boyfriend anyway. What did you just ask me? EXCUSE ME?! No! Why would I have feelings for Percy freaking Jackson?! No way! Look, I like the kid as a friend but I really don't think I'll ever fall in love with him** (A/N: we'll see about that mwhahaha)**. He's a nice guy and all, but there's no way I could like him. Anyway, I was spending some quality time with Luke on Saturday before he had football practice. We were at the park taking a walk on the cold yet sunny day. It was January, but I didn't expect much sun. A bit of snow kicked in last night though.

"Who do you think you got?" Luke asked, taking my hand and swinging it back and forth.

"Oh, psh I already know." I answered with a smirk. Luke just stared plainly at me.

"You're kidding right?"

"Uh, nope!"

"Get outta here!"

"Luke I'm serious! Zeus told me to my face!" he raised an eyebrow and stroked his chin.

"In that case, do you know who I got, Ms. Chase?"

"No."

"Liar!" and he tackled me onto the ground, (thank god I was wearing my north face today. Water resistant, whoohoo!) starting to tickle me. "C'mon! You know!"

"HA-LUKE-HA! S-STOP! HAHAHA!"

"Not until you tell me! I know you know!"

"I-I DON'T! HAHA! ST-HAHAHAHAHA STOP!"

"As you wish." and he pulled me up from the ground, grabbing my waist and giving me a kiss. Even though it hasn't been a week of dating, we were already going pretty fast.

"Get a room, you two!" some stranger shouted. Knowing Luke, he probably flipped him off.

"What an asshole." he said as we pulled apart. A laugh crept out of my mouth when my phone began to buzz. I smiled apologetically for ruining the romantic moment. "Uh, sorry. Hello?"

"ANNABETH CHASE." I knew that voice too well.

"Thalia Grace." I replied.

"That's my name don't wear it out! I know you're not busy today but even if you are, wanna hang out?" I looked at Luke and mouthed_ it's Thalia_

"Go on ahead. I've gotta go to practice anyway. Bye." he pecked my cheek and walked in the direction of Goode.

"Was that Luke?" Thalia asked.

"No, it wasn't." I replied sarcastically.

"Shut up. Now, come quick! It's a dire situation!" I caught the next bust that came and rode to Thalia's house.

**L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K! WHAT'S THAT SPELL? LINEBREAK!**

I knocked on the door and as expected, Thalia answered.

"Okay, what's so god damn urgent?"

"I need boy advice." Thalia Grace...needs boy advice?

"Y-you're kidding, right?" she shook her head.

"No. C'mon, let's go to my room, just in case little Jason can hear us." she let me and I saw her brother, Jason, eating a bowl of cereal at the table still in his PJ's.

"Hey Jase." I waved. He waved back in silence chewing cereal in his mouth. We walked up the stairs and into a black room I knew too well. Pile of laundry behind the door, dark blue fairy lights, green day posters, and the messy dresser and desk on the left side of the room. Yup, just like the back of my hand.

"So. Boy problems?" I asked jumping onto her bed.

"Sadly, yes. Its so new, I don't know how to deal with it!" she said twirling the blue streak in her spiky black hair. "I-it's a long story..."

"Do tell."

"Well," she started. "Jason got a girlfriend a few weeks ago-"

"WHO?!" I always saw Jason as a little kid, since he was like three years younger than us. I couldn't imagine him having a girlfriend! Then again, he's got that generic boy band look. Blonde hair that's geld up, electric blue eyes, that's what the girls dig.

"Oh some girl named Piper McLean. She's a freshman, I've seen her once, she's gorgeous. She doesn't even wear make up! Anyway, I got kind of jealous. I mean seriously! My baby brother got a girlfriend and I don't even have a boyfriend?!"

"Thalia, you've never even tried!"

"Doesn't mean I can't think about it! Besides, I have been eyeing someone recently anyway..."

"Who?" I had a feeling it was Nico Di Angelo, seeing their shared interest in goth and...stuff.

"N-nico Di Angelo." Who called it?

"I so knew it!" I exclaimed throwing a fluffy blue pillow at her face. "I have been shipping you and goth boy for MONTHS!"

"SHIPPING US?! How hard?!" Thalia practically yelled.

"Hardcore man! Like a shipping ship shipping shipping ships!"

"That doesn't even make god damn sense!"

"Yes it does! It makes perfect sense!"

"Anyway! Yeah, I've liked him for a while." Thalia continued. "I just wanna know if he likes me for Pete's sake! What should I do." I tapped my chin.

"Well, if he acts like an idiot around you smiling and stuff, offering you things, giving compliments **(A/N: I'm actually _really_ blind so I don't even know if this is true...) **, THEN you know he likes you." Thalia was never into boys. She just didn't care so it was weird telling her boy advice.

"Boys are stupid."

"You're telling me."

She sighed and joined me on the bed. "At least you have a real boyfriend and a pretend boyfriend. Double the fun. I haven't even had a real one." I bit my lip. Should I tell her about Percy?

"Guess who my pretend boyfriend is this time. I got the role, by the way." She eyed me and started playing with her streak again.

"Really! Awesome Annie! Hm, let me see. Who tried out...er, Travis Stoll? I swear if its him and he breaks your arm-"

"Not him." I stopped her before she could rage. Let me tell you, she is SCARY when that happens. "Although I love tousling his hair. I mean it's like play dough! You make it stick up and it stays! But no. It's the last person you'd expect."

"Last expect? Who is it? Percy Jackson?" She snorted a laugh and began to laugh even harder. I, on the other hand, remained silent. Thalia s the look on my face and stopped. "Oh my god you're kidding." I shook my head. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! You're stuck with Big Brain?! EVEN WORSE YOU HAVE TO KISS BRAINIAC JACKSON?!" RIGHT. I have to KISS him.

Well shit.

"Oh...shit, I completely forgot about that part..." I thought about it again. I've kissed tons of guys for shows before but this..it felt different thinking about it. "UGH I HAVE TO KISS HIM!"

"Cheer up! Pretend its Luke! You guys probably won't even have to work on it till a while! I can't believe it's Percy. That kid is so god damn quiet and such a know it all!"

"Thalia don't be mean to him." she raised an eyebrow at me, confused.

"Are you defending him, Annabeth? This is the kid who has never said a word, talks to himself, and I swear his brain is a computer." She tried explaining.

"That's still now reason to hate him. I really don't see a problem with Percy, he's such a nice kid. If he opened up a little more, then people would see the real him; not just the guy who hides himself in a book."

"Fine. how bout you bring him to lunch with us on Monday? Maybe you're right about him, but it'll probably bring you down the pyramid."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Thalia laughed.

"I thought you would, but guess not."

* * *

Monday:

"Hey you!" As soon as I saw Percy walking from the bus stop to the A gate, I ran to him tackling him into a hug. Today, he had on a green T-shirt saing '_Hedgehogs: Why can't they just share the hedge?'_ and little hedgehog saying '_No.'_ I like it."Hi! Morning!" I got a couple of strange stares and snickers, but whatever. Percy was my friend now, it didn't matter.

"Um, g-good morning. What exactly are you doing?" he asked pulling my arms off his shoulders.

"Hugging you doofus!"

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Anymore stupid questions?"

"Seaweed brain?"

"Yeah! That's my new nickname for you. Your eyes remind me of seaweed, and you have a super big brain! Like it?"

"Uh, sure." He began to walk away from me but I put a hand out stopping him.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Percy I knew?"

"Okay, Annabeth seriously what are you doing?" He snapped. I didn't expect that from such a nice guy like him.

"I-i'm saying good morning to a friend...we are friends, right?" I asked rather hopefully. Swarms of teens were staring at me.

"Is she seriously talking to him?" I heard one girl whisper.

"I think so! I swore I saw her hug him earlier! What a freak!" Her friend beside her giggled. They walked away while I glared at them.

"Sheesh, what snobs."

"Yeah, listen, Annabeth, I've got to go." He began to walk away again but yet I stopped him.

"Seriously, what's wrong? You can tell me, Percy. It's fine."

"I-it's just...isn't hanging out or being seen with you going to ruin your social status? I mean just look at us." He stood back. "You're outrageously popular and well known, when I'm that kid who's in the corner all shy, and refuses to speak to people. I'm sorry, I know we're friends but I'm worried I'll ruin your life." Ruin my life.

"Are you crazy?" I spat. "Hanging out with you will make me no different. Just adding a friend to the friend scale, that's it. Don't worry, okay? Besides, you can make some more friends today."

"How? By going to rehearsal? Like anyone would talk to me." He scoffed.

"No, by hanging out with my friends during lunch." I smiled. His eyes widened behind his glasses and shook his head frantically.

"N-no. I'm sorry, Annabeth but I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. We get along perfectly fine, so I'm sure you'll be fine with everyone else. You can even bring along Grover, how's that sound?" His face seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Y-yeah."

"Great!"

"Annabeth!" A new voice behind me called. I spun around to find Luke walking towards me.

"I gotta go! See you at the campus green!" He waved and I'm not sure if I saw this right, but I swore he glared at Luke. I shook it off and gave my boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Annabeth, were you just talking to Braniac Jackson?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Annabeth...it's Braniac Jackson. That's why. He's like a guy whose on the bottom of the pyramid and we're around the top. Why were you talking to him?"

"Luke, it doesn't matter. He's a person just like the rest of us so quit being a douche. Now c'mon, cast list is up." I smiled. "Wanna go see it?"

"Hell yes!" He took my hand and almost _pulled_ me into the A building. We climbed the two flights of stairs and into a room with a plethora of teenagers crowding around a bulletin board. We finally made our way through, and stared at the piece of paper to find who we'd be working with for the next three and a half months.

**Jean ValJean: Lee Fletcher**

**Javert: Chris Rodriguez **

**Fantine: Silena Beauregard**

**Eponine: Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

**Cosette: Annabeth Chase**

**Marius: Percy Jackson**

**Monsieur Thenardier: Travis Stoll**

**Madame Thenardier: Katie Gardner**

**Enjolras: Luke Castellan**

**Gavroche: Leo Valdez**

**Beggers: Will Solace, Ethan Nakamura, Bianca Di Angelo, Conner Stoll, Piper McLean, Calypso Urnstine, Dakota Williams, Reyna Heist, Jake Mason, Clovis Archs. **

**Lovely Ladies: Bianca Di Angelo, Calypso Urnstine, Reyna Heist, Piper McLean, and Dakota Williams (HAHA. Just kidding.)**

"This seems like a good cast! I like it!" I turned toward Luke who's jaw was dropped to the ground.

"B-braniac Jackson?! He got MARIUS?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Whispers started filling the room. "Is that why you two were talking? Because you guys are like friends because of this?" I sighed, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"Listen, I don't know why, but you sound jealous. Just because we're gonna be in a pretend relationship, doesn't mean we're gonna be spending every minute together. Besides, it's only for three months. Don;t worry about it. But if you're angry about not getting Marius, then I understand."

"Well guess, what? You're right about both. I'm going to first period," He stormed off, running down the stair with anger in every step. Now that Luke was angry at Percy, I began to fear for him more than ever.

* * *

**Sorry if the reason why Luke is so angry at Percy is stupid, I couldn't really think of anything :P**

**Wow. 1:23. I should really sleep (sleep? What is this thing you call sleep?).**

**Hope you liked it despite the face it was really bad/kinda boring...damn writers block. But let's see what happens when Percy is stuck at lunch with Annabeth's friends! Any ideas anyone?**

**Review this maybe? Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A very quick update! I was able to write up this chapter thanks to my buddy Annechase for giving me amazing ideas! I think I'll take ideas taht you guys suggest from now on since they give me motivation. On with the story! Wait! Shout outs!**

**skprettygirl: OMG do you watch castle?! HE IS PERFECT IN THAT SHOW.**

**Demigodling Marauder: Thanks! **

**XxxX Greek Geek XxxX: Ugh, I know what it's like not to have wifi. I suffered for four months! I still don't know how I did it! Glad to hear it's back!**

**~Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Ricky Riordany does.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

"I'm so scared." I confronted to Grover who was sitting in his usual corner reading the hitchhikers guide to the galaxy in first period. Everyone was busy chatting, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Um, why? May I ask?"

"Annabeth invited me to have lunch with her and her friends."

"WOAH, WOAH, _WOAH._ HOLD IT SISTA!" he put a hand in front of my face. "Since when did you become friends with Annabeth Chase?"

"Since I found out I was going to be her pretend boyfriend." I smiled sheepishly with heat creeping up my cheeks. Grover dropped his jaw and let out a gasp.

"NO. NO WAY!"

"OH yes way!" Grover almost looked like one of Santa's elves, grinning stupidly and made high pitched squeaks of happiness..

"PERCY IM SO PROUD OF YOU MAN!" he wrapped me in a hug.

"Get a room you two!" a jock shouted. The room immediately bursted in laughter and one of them threw a pencil at my head. Jerks.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could Dutch tape their mouths." Grover buried is head in his hands.

"Well, maybe this will make you feel better: she said I could invite you too." he sat back up, grinning.

"R-really? Okay, Percy, why do they want us there in the first place?" I bit my lip, thinking about his question. Why does she want us to hang out with them? To open up more? Make more friends? To stop acting so miserable and lonely?

"I-I don't really know, actually. Annabeth is trying to be my friend, so maybe she's trying the same with you." I shrugged. I definitely see her as a different person than I saw before. In the past, she was the girl I liked with the blonde curls and skill of the arts. After hanging out with her, I saw her true colors. A loyal, kind, teenage girl who I might like more than just a crush now. You end up liking people more when you really get to know them, right? I'm terrified of being seen with her though. I'm afraid she'll be made fun of, and most definitely know I'll be made fun of. I don't want to her to suffer like I did.

Last Friday when I came home and Tyson was awake, he asked me where I was. I simply replied "a friend's house", and he automatically started asking questions whether it was a girl or if I kissed anyone. Then again, Tyson was ten but it was pretty cute.

Grover sighed and picked up his book again. "Alright, whatever you say. But I swear, if the guys end up beating us up, I will kill you."

* * *

"Percy! Grover!" As we made out way to the campus green, Annabeth was running toward us and yet again tackled me in another hug. This time, I hugged her back. The people who were in the area turned their heads in out direction, but Annabeth screamed, "keep eating!" and they obeyed.

"H-hey Annabeth." I stammered getting down a little lower to hug her.

"You're so huggy! I like that, Seaweed Brain."

"Um, thanks?"

"Alright, Jackson!" I saw Luke storming towards me and Annabeth turned around with her mouth gaping open. "Tell me, how'd you do it huh? Did you lip sync or convinced Mr. Figglehorn to give you the role?" His blue eyes were piercing into my green ones, giving me fear and started to die on the inside. Flashes of memory came back to the first time he bullied me to the time he knocked over my lunch two weeks ago. "That was suppose to be my role, and somehow you were better than me."

"I-I...I didn't, I-I.." I couldn't speak. Luke was so intimidating, I couldn't bear it.

"Luke that's enough." Annabeth said sternly, backing me up. She looped her arm with mine, rubbing her hand up and down trying to make me calm. "Percy, stop shaking. He won't eat you, I promise." I quickly nodded. We were putting on a scene, so everyone turned their heads again. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU EARLIER?!"

"Seriously, the hell did you do?" Luke demanded once more.

"Luke, calm down, he didn't do anything! He has talent, alright?"

"Are you saying I don't?"

"No, I'm just saying he didn't cheat! You both have talent! Now quit getting on his case about it!" Luke crossed his arms, and let out an angry huff.

"I'm not satisfied until I see proof." Annabeth unwrapped her arm and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Percy, do you play guitar?" I looked at her kind of funny.

"G-guitar? W-why?"

"Just answer." she snapped. I pushed back my glasses and cleared my throat. He was stating at me with her sharp gray eyes.

"I-I know a few songs." she shot back to Luke who still had a scowl on his face.

"You are so lucky Lee carries around a guitar with him everywhere." We made our way to the green when Grover, whom I completely forgot was standing behind me, tapped my shoulder.

"Um, what the hell just happened?" he asked.

"Luke thinks I cheated at my audition apparently and Annabeth backed me up." I explained. No one could notice, but I was still shaking from our little scene. Annabeth must have seen it in my hands because she mouthed_ I'm sorry_. I nodded and demanded a guitar from a Asian guy in a green t-shirt and jeans.

"Annabeth, can't you see I'm playing it right now?" he stated.

"Lee, I swear to god, I will kick your ass later if you don't hand it over." she held out her hand. So this was Lee Flechter. I didn't really know half these people. There was Lee, some guy in a purple shirt and blonde hair, a native american girl with choppy brown hair and braids next to him, another Asian dude that was bulky but had a baby face, an African american girl in a white dress shirt and jeans, two dudes that I think were the Stoll brothers, a girl with a side braid and piercing dark eyes, Thalia Grace, a girl with auburn hair and green jeans, and another girl in a pink flannel with wavy brown hair.

"The hell is Jackson doing here?" Lee said as he handed his guitar to Annabeth. "No offense man, but aren't you suppose to be in the corner of cafeteria reading a book or doing homework? Same with you crutch kid." Grover backed up with a hurt look on his face while some of them sneered. I did the same.

"Lee, shut up and stop being such an asshole, I invited him." Annabeth walked up to me and put her hand under my chin. "Don't listen, okay? I see another side of you." she whispered. I smiled and she handed me the guitar. "Percy and Grover, meet my friends: There's Lee,"

"sup braniac."

"Katie,"

"hi."

"Frank,"

"Hey."

"Hazel,"

"hello."

"Reyna,"

"***wave***"

"Travis and Conner,"

"Heyo!" "Sup."

"Juniper,"

"Nice to meet you, Percy."

"and of course, Thalia."

"Jackson." she nodded with a death glare. "Mind the three little freshman here" She gestured the blonde guy, girl with the braids, and Conner Stoll.

I waved a little awkwardly while Grover mumbled something along the lines of 'hello'.

"And before you go asking, I invited them." she got a couple of nods from her gang and raised eyebrows. "Also, you all probably saw but Percy is officially an Apollo player as of today." Everyone stopped talking and stared.

"So I saw. Can you really sing?" Katie asked. I opened my mouth to speak before Annabeth interrupted.

"He most certainly can. And he's about to prove it to Luke, right?" Annabeth glared at Luke was still scowling.

"U-uh, I g-guess?" they were all very intimidating, especially Thalia. They all had their eyes locked on me, staring like I was some kind of freak, which I probably was to them.

"Well since you're holding the guitar, let's see what you got. And sit down, you look awkward standing." Reyna huffed. I took a seat on the grass while Grover went to a nearby bench. It was an awful nice day. Bright, the air was warm there was a sight breeze. I'm glad I wasn't stuck in the cafeteria for once.

"So what'cha gonna play for us, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked while take a seat on Luke's lap. He took a curl her hair and started twirling it. I looked at her shirt.

"Y-yellow, by Coldplay."

"Aw, that's my favorite song!" Hazel exclaimed** (A/N: Go figure)**.

"Then hush and let him play it." Frank chuckled while taking her hand. They must be in a relationship.

"Sorry, Percy! Go!" She smiled warmly. At least she welcomed me. I played the first few chords when-

"Hey, hey, hey! Who called for Valdez?" a Latino boy with an elfish face and ears appeared behind me, a coke in his hand. A gorgeous girl dressed fashionably with flowing brown hair walked beside him. The boy looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "The hell? Jackson? What are you doing here?"

"Leo, Silena, sit down and you'll find out." goodness Annabeth was scary.

"Uh, alright?" They both took a seat.

"Start again, Percy!" Hazel said. I nodded and started to play. I kept playing, not ready to start. It was intimidating playing in front of people when you're not on stage; you can see them all staring at you. Annabeth saw my fear and started for me.

_"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you..."_ she sang. _"And everything you do..."_

**"Yeah, t-they were all y-yellow..."** I joined in. She smiled and nodded in encouragement.

**"I-I came along,**  
**I wrote a song for you,**  
**And all the things you do,**  
**And it was called 'Yellow'.**

**So then I took my turn,**  
**Oh what the things have done,**  
**And it was all yellow.**

**Your skin,**  
**Oh yeah your skin and bones,**  
**Turn into**  
**Something beautiful,**  
**You know,**  
**You know I love you so,**  
**You know I love you so."** I played the last chord, not remembering the rest of the words. "I-I'm sorry, I d-don't remember the rest..."

When I looked up, they were all smiling in amazement along with some of the people around us. Annabeth started clapping, with everyone all around beginning to do the same. I couldn't stop smiling. Inside of me, there was a bubbly feeling of joy and adrenaline running through me. I looked at Grover who was clapping and grinning widely like a fool. You could say this was a personal achievement, hence the fact I didn't think I'd be able to do that.

"Percy...that was amazing." Juniper exclaimed.

"I don't believe it..." Lee chimed. "Jackson, you can sing."

"I guess...?"

"You guess?! Percy, you can! You can sing! And you're wonderful at it!" Reyna chimed in. She had a beautiful smile, I wonder if she ever shows it much. "This kid needs to be in the talent show."

"He's already Marius, so who needs the talent show?!" Frank boasted next. I got a few slaps on the back and "good job, man"s.

"Hey man, you better be staying after Les Mis. We could use some more dude singers." Leo said slapping me on the back. "Especially good ones." he whispered. "I'm definitely talking about defeating Luke." I laughed.

"Can't say that's possible."

"Hey!" Luke shouted making all of us jumping a mile into the sky. "We've got me, you, Travis, and Frank! That's plenty of guys!"

"Never hurts to have another!" Silena raised her water bottle in I guess celebration...? "A toast to Percy Jackson! A new Apollo player and hopefully one to stay!" They all raised their water bottles and came together with a _clink! _

"Hey, can crutch kid sing?" the native american girl who I later found out to be Piper asked.

"Uh, no. I do nothing but read, do homework, and technical stuff." Grover replied. "And the name's Grover, not crutch kid, if you please."

"Technical stuff, eh?" Leo stroked his chin. "I work as the light board director for some shows, but I can't do it this time because I'm Gavroche and we still can't find anyone to take the job, so you wanna do it?" Grover's eyes lit up like never before.

"R-really?" he asked, excited.

"Sure! If you're up for it, of course. I can teach you and if you come to rehearsal today after school and I want you in this group." Grover threw his arms around Leo hugging him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH." He didn't know it, but an angry Reyna pulled him off, fire in her eyes and steam coming outta her ears, pinning him to the ground.

"GET YOUR HANDS. OFF. MY MAN."

"WOAH, woah, woah, Reyna, honey, it's fine it's just a dude thing..." **(A/N: LEYNA.)**

"HE HAD HIS ARMS AROUND YOU."

"Here we go again..." Katie mumbled. "This happens way too often. She really needs a chill pill."

"They have this whole sitcom of their own." Silena explained while braiding her hair. "She gets too overprotective of him and doesn't let anyone lay a finger on him." I nodded in understanding. I would see Reyna as a scary wolf from here on out. Rawr. I took a quick look at my watch. 12:15.

"H-hey guys," it was weird talking to a while group of people. "I haven't gone to my locker yet and lunch ends in three minutes, s-so I'm go-gonna go early." I handed Lee back his guitar and grabbed my backpack. So, I guess these were my new friends. I might enjoy this. Grover seemed to enjoy himself by talking with Juniper. They seemed to get a long nicely, which was great.

As I reached my locker, I spun my code with lightning speed. The fastest I've ever unlocked my locker was I think 7 seconds** (A/N: erreday)**.

"History, Bio, English..." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed the rightful folders.

"Alright, Jackson." I turned around to find Luke standing against the lockers across. "Seriously, tell me, how'd you do it? Was there a speaker in the guitar that you nerds can implant in less than a second?" I rolled my eyes.

"Y-you saw what happened. Annabeth just made me sing, did you think I sounded good?" I asked in a tone you would use on a five year old. I can't say I'm sure why, but I felt a sudden urge of bravery against Luke at the moment. Maybe it's because I just proved him wrong, or maybe it was something else running through me.

He scoffed. "Good as hell." Aw, how sweet. "But how'd you do it?"

"Um, I opened my mouth and sang. Isn't it obvious?" bad choice of words. I saw anger flash in his eyes, and my knees were beginning to buckle, quaking underneath me unwilling to hold me up.

"That's it, punk!" the bull charged, and I unfortunately didn't have any red. He grabbed my shirt collar, holding me against the locker aggressively. One punch, two,_ three_. You would think I'd be in pain seeing that my cheek bones had gone red and swelled, but they've already gotten used to these kinds of beatings. I hear my glasses fall to the ground nearby, and the Luke that was five inches away from my face has gone blurry. "I don't know who the hell you think are," he muttered. I felt his breath in my face, it had a scent of spearmint. "but just because you get to hang out with us now doesn't mean you're cool or anything. ***four*** Why don't you keep that in mind?"

I wanted to fight back. I could, I really could, but something inside told me it wasn't worth it. ***five*** I felt something trickle down my lip. I licked it; definitely blood. I thought about it for a minute: this is probably the millionth time I've left him kick me around like a pebble.

This time, I wasn't gonna stay down.

"I'll keep that in mind, Luke." **ONE!**

I punched him so hard, he let go of me and fell to the floor. I had never felt so powerful. Adrenaline ran through my veins, making my heart quicken every second. We were attracting a crowd but I could care less now. I wanted people to witness revenge of all the shit he put me through over the years. Jealously ran through me as well, since he got to be with Annabeth.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD JACKSON!" Luke screamed while getting up. I was just about ready to pack a punch when someone pushed me aside to the ground.

"_ENOUGH!_" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I open my eyes to find Annabeth standing between us, her balled fists were so tight her knuckles were white, her gray eyes looked near black, and boy was she furious. "You! EXPLAIN." she demanded pointing at me. Whispers were starting to fill the hallway. "All of you, disperse! Or I am so calling Mr. Blofis over!" everyone immediately went their own paths. She walked over to Luke helping him up, then me.

"Explain, now." she was beautiful, even when she was angry. I don't think I could stop staring. "Percy!" she snapped, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"H-he st-stared it." way to explain.

"Luke, what'd you do?" she huffed, pushing some of her bangs out her face.

"I wanted to see how he did it. I know he cheated, he can't be that good." Annabeth sighed, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Baby, you heard him. He can sing, and that's how he won the role! Stop getting on his case about it! I told you I was right."

"You're always right." he chuckled.

"My mom's name is Athena." she chimed. They were leaning in when I turned my head and cleared my throat, catching their attention.

Annabeth turned back to me and her serious face returned, and not to mention bright red. "_Right_, consequences. Why the hell can't you two get along? Is it really that hard?" we stared at each other.

"I dunno, maybe it is!" I replied sarcastically.

"Percy, I don't know what happened to you in the past five minutes, but this isn't like you. I suggest you stop talking." she snapped.

"Y-yes ma'm."

Annabeth sighed once more, putting a hand on her hip. "You two better start getting along. I'll see you in fifth." she pointed at me. "And I'll see you in rehearsal." she motioned Luke.

"Goodbye, and stay out of trouble." with that, she walked down the hall with the two of frozen in the hallway, leaving us in a stare down.

* * *

**Yeah, that last line sucks. Sorry. I want to incorporate stare down! But it's so weird trying to make it a last sentence!**

**Anyway, suggestions and ideas are suggested! See how fast I can update if you give me suggestions? Please I'm all ears! Just pm or review. Thanks y'all! They really help!**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW**

**97 FOLLOWS**

**I DID NOT EXPECT THIS.**  
**Three more till a hundred c'mon people HAHA! Just kidding, I'm not gonna push it.**  
**Thanks so much!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Busy, as usual -.- and sorry this chapter is so long!**

**AND DID ANYONE READ THE SON OF SOBEK?! OHMYGOD.**

**Now that that's outta the way, shootouts!**

**Pollex: Came from the top of my head :p Like Athena**

**forever in the shadows 16: Naw, I'm not gonna make them related.**

**OMGDemigodushnes: You just gave me the greatest idea ever. omgs. zomg.**

**~Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does and always will.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

"Hello, hello, hello! Ladies and gentleman, guys and gals! Welcome to the first rehearsal of Les Miserables!" Zeus started off, sending an applause (or round of applesauce; whatever floats your boat) and whoops throughout the theater. It wasn't much, just a normal sized stage and around two hundred seats in the audience. "Now, before we get to work-" the whole cast groaned jokingly. "Yes, I know work sucks. But it's fun work and that's what you're all here for! As I was saying, before we get to work, I have some paper work and scripts to pass out!" Groan. More weight to my backpack. Once that was over with, Zeus went back to his welcome speech. "I don't believe we are all familiar with each other. Who's up for a name game?"

"What are we, five?" Luke shouted playfully. I smacked his arm and told him to shut up.

"Psh, I'm fifty and I'm down for games! Who's up for pony?"** (A/N: for those you who have never played, you go around the circle in any pony "riding" style you want [run, skip, spazz, etc] with everyone singing a chant with your name. You land in front of a person, do this dance, and then it's their turn to go around the circle)**

Dear god, remind me to never play pony again. I almost tripped while going 'round the circle and boy is the dance you have to do embarrassing. I landed in front of Percy and he flipped out. "GET IN THERE, SEAWEED BRAIN!" I pushed him in.

"Here comes Percy on his Pony, riding on his big fat pony! Here comes Percy on his pony, this is what he told me!" He skipped and twirled around, landing in front of Calypso. "Front, front, front! My baby back, back, back! My baby side, side, side! My baby this is what he told me! GO CALYPSO!" and he pushed her into the circle while she stuck her tongue out at him.

The game kept going for another ten minutes, then the excitement died down.

"Well, looks like you guys are getting bored so who's up for some relaxation exercises?"

"Yes!" I shouted with enthusiasm.

"Jeez, Anna! Someone's excited!" Reyna said nudging my shoulder playfully.

"Shut up, Reyna! Who doesn't love some relaxation?" we gathered in a circle on a stage. The twenty-two of us fit perfectly on it.

"Close your eyes, pretend you're stuck in an ice cube." Zeus instructed.

"OH MOTHER OF GOD IT'S COLD!" Dakota screamed. Everyone chuckled or bursted out in laughter.

"Dakota, quiet." he demanded, automatically shutting him up. "Now, as I count to ten, you will slowly quote on quote melt. One, two..."

I relaxed my shoulders first, slowly "melting" and washing away the worries of my life for a bit. My legs softened, and my back slumped a bit.

"...ten. Open you eyes." we obeyed, and discovered Dakota on the floor. "Oh my god, Dakota you have to be kidding me."

"What?! I melted!" everyone chuckled as he began getting up from the dusty, wooden floor.

"Alright! So, since there are various relationships throughout this play, we will be doing some character building with each other. So if you've got a significant other, go pair up with them now! If you don't, hang with someone who has relation to your character and build each other up together."

"I guess this means I've gotta hang with the boys. Later." Luke kisses my cheek and joins a group of the boys who are supposedly the barricade boys.

"SEAWEED BRAIN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I said running to him. He started laughing and face palms.

"You just ran over to me, Wise girl." I looped my arm around his. "So technically, you got your your ass over here."

"Whatever." I smile. Wise girl? I kind of liked it. "You look happier than ever, Percy. I've never seen you smile this much." He chuckled again, showing off his whites. The apples of his cheeks were high up and-oh! Is that a dimple I see? "Aww! Little Percy-Wercy has dimples!" I playfully grab his cheeks.

"Shut up! It's only on one side, and it's only when I smile a lot." he explained, frowning.

"So I take it you've been smiling a lot today?" he ruffled his tousled black hair.

"Oh, most definitely. I'm so glad I decided to do this."

"So am I, or else I wouldn't even be talking to you right now."

"Hey you two lovebirds!" Zeus said trotting over. "You two know what to do?"

"I-I think so, Mr. Figglehorm?"

"Call me Zeus. Anyway, you guys are suppose to be tight, never separated, and most importantly madly in love ***wink***." oh, joy. "Just have fun! I'll let you be You guys can go into a dressing room backstage if you want, the doors should be unlocked."

"M'kay, thanks Zeus. Let's go!" I pulled him towards backstage, pulling the handle to whichever dressing room door was closest. It was unlocked, just like he said.

I flicked the light switch and. It was the dressing room I had accidentally dropped one of my shoes out the window. Long story, don't ask.

"So!" I asked as I jumped onto the couch. It was so soft. I decided to occupy it all and not let Percy sit on it. There were any other seats in the room besides the couch. "What'cha wanna do?"

"Hey! Where do you expect me to sit, the floor?"

"Yup! Seaweed grows from the ground, can be found on the ground, and therefore stays on the ground!"

"Rude!" he picked me off the couch, throwing me over his shoulder. I cackled with laughter, kicking lightly trying to set myself free. "Jesus you're squirmy!"

"Put me down this instant, you prick!"

"Not until you learn how to be nice, wise girl! That didn't help either!"

"Just put me down!"

"Apologize first!"

"No way!"

"Then you're gonna stay like this for a while!"

"Ugh! Percy you are so-OHMYGOD!" I slipped forward but Percy somehow forcefully pulled me back and I ended up in his arms, basically clinging around his neck for dear life. "Oh my god..."

"Wise girl-choking-GAH!" he croaked.

"Oh! Sorry!" I slid down and hung onto his shoulders.

"S-sorry for almost letting you, well, f-fall." he threw his head back a little, attempting to do something I couldn't make out. "Um, I'm sorry if this is awkward, but could you help me push back my glasses?"

"Sure." I poked them with my finger gently. "Is this good?"

"Eh, feels like it's intact in place. Thanks."

"No problem. And it wasn't your fault that you almost dropped me; I was the squirmy one, Sorry." I blushed.

"No problem, it kinda reminded of when I used to attempt picking up Tyson when I was younger." he chuckled. "He acted like he was trapped in a cage or something."

"Tyson? Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, my baby brother. Well, not exactly baby but he's six years younger."

"Ooh! Hey, what school does he go to?"

"Lakeside, what about Bobby and Matthew?"

"They go there too! But they're two years younger." I pouted. "Maybe they already know each other!"

"They just might." Percy shrugged, making me follow the movement of his arms. He flashed a shocked facial expression, remembering that he was still holding me. "O-oh! S-sorry."

"No worries." I laughed lightly as my feet were reunited with the ground. "What do you wanna work on?" Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"In all honesty, I've never had a role like this, so usually I worked in a group with a worksheet. Your call, I guess."

"Okay...wanna working on kissing?" I blurted since it was the first thing that came to mind. Percy's face went completely pale, as he's seen or ghost or become one. "I know it's only the first rehearsal, but we should probably get it out of the way since we're gonna do it a lot, and no offense but I take it you'll need the practice."

"U-um a-Annab-beth I-don't t-think-" His hands were shaking and he was speaking gibberish. I didn't understand a word.

"Relax, Percy." I hushed, soothingly. I took his hands into mine and rubbed small circles on the back, a trick I used whenever the boys were afraid of something. I felt them slowly stop trembling but still held them. "Breathe, it's not scary alright?" I chuckled. "Now, close your eyes." his eyelids shut over his green orbs, as I took a deep breath.

_I might as well make it quick_. I quickly closed the space between us, my lips pressing against his. Percy's didn't move at all until ten seconds of moving mine. His fit with mine perfectly, in sync and rhythm. For guy who's never kissed anyone, he was really good. I pulled away, and stared at an outrageously red faced Percy. Seriously, he looked like a tomato. His eyes were wide and looked like he was going to pass out.

"Oh my god..." he muttered before falling backwards on the couch.

"Again?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" I pulled out my phone to pass some time. "Might as well play some good old tiny wings..."

* * *

"Mmrrrrmmmm..." A noise to my left grumbles, causing me to look up from my game. Damnit I was almost to island eight!

"Well good morning, sunshine." I said sarcastically, putting my phone back in my pocket. "The goddamn earth says hello."

"Your sarcasm is unappreciated." Percy smiled. "Uh, what happened?"

"I kissed you, you passed out. That's really about it." he sat up quickly, with the terror in his eyes I had seen earlier.

"Y-you k-kissed me-m-me?"

"Yes..." I say slowly. His eyes darted into mine, then at the mirror, the wall behind me, and then back to my eyes.

"You kissed me..."

"I don't mean to sound like an awful human being, but it was just a practice stage kissed to don't get too excited. It's not like I kissed you for real." I explained trying to keep the ice in my voice from slipping out.

"Y-yeah, I get that..." he frowned. "How long was I out?"

"Eh, 5-6 minutes?" I answered. Percy blinked a couple times before saying anything else.

"Not bad. I've really gotta work on the knocking out thing."

"You don't say?" I joked. He laughed, showing off those white teeth of his. "For such a smart guy, you can be kinda dumb."

"Shut up." there was a knock on our door, and Piper peaked her head in.

"Uh, Mr. Figglehorn says it's time to do a little character interview activity."

"Great! Let's go." I did a time check. Only one hour off rehearsal left.

* * *

"Everyone give yourselves a hand! You were all wonderful!" We lauded each others mini performances and Percy was such a good Marius! He answered every question switching between Cosette and revolution (he mostly talked about me though). "After today, we will start getting to work officially. If you check your schedule, you will see when you will be called. Mondays and Wednesdays will be music rehearsals, and Thursdays and Saturdays will be regular rehearsals. Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays 3-6, Saturday's 10-4. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Okay then, thanks everybody!"

I scurried to the audience and grabbed my things when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I hoped it was Luke.

"Hey, Annabeth?" or not. I turned around and stared into his green eyes.

"What's up?" I asked.

"So, I guess to return the favor of last week, would you like to come to my house and have dinner...?" his voice trailed off.

"Sounds dandy! Lemme call Aunt Ven."

***Five minutes pass*  
**

"She says I can go! As long as I do my homework there and stuff but no big. We can catch the bus that comes in seven minutes let's go!" We run to the bus stop and I didn't even bother saying bye to Luke which probably pissed him off, but that was the least of my worries. So we ran for it, racing to the bus stop and naturally, I won. "Yes! I always win stuff, just so you know."

"Yeah, and I always lose. Look at that, Wise Girl we complement each other perfectly."

"Shut up." The bus pulled up, and we continued our little argument along with other topics all the way until we got off.

"Um, sorry if it's kinda small and crappy. I'm, uh, kinda poor." He muttered. I smiled, telling him it was alright and I didn't mind. He fumbled for his keys in his backpack, stuck the key in the keyhole, and twisted the door knob. We walked into his apartment, it was _very small_. The walls seemed to have slight cracks in them, but were covered by photos or childhood paintings. Some paint was chipping off, and the door frame had dents on it. "Like I said, sorry..."

"Hey, no need to apologize, Percy. I actually like-"

"PERCY IS THAT A GIRL, I HEAR?" A woman's voice came from the kitchen. I saw Percy roll his eyes and mumble a few swear words.

"_Yes_, mom, it's a girl._ No_, mom, she is not my girlfriend." A woman with a sweet, kind yet bit aged face and wavy brown hair walked out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing preparing to greet me._  
_

"Oh darn! I'm still waiting, Perce." She turned towards me and smiled sweetly. "Well, anyways, you must be Annabeth! Hello, sweetheart! I'm Sally! Percy's told me a lot about you. Thanks for letting him come over last Friday."

"Nice to meet you! And it was my pleasure, it was great having him over." A boy no older than ten with the same black hair and green eyes ran into the living room from what I'm guessing is the hallway. His brother was literally Percy's mini-me.

"PERCY IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! HI PERCY'S GIRLFRIEND!" He screamed.

"No, squirt she's not! You sound mom, both of you need to stop bothering me about this!" Percy's face turned about ten shades darker and pushed back his glasses. I got down to his height and raised an eyebrow at the child.

"Sorry, kiddo, but I'm taken by someone else. But your brother here is my new best friend; I'm Annabeth. You're Tyson, correct?"

"Yep! That's me! I'm sure Percy has told you _all_ about me!"

"Tyson..." Percy started.

"What? Aren't I your favorite person in the world Percy?"

"Who ever said that?!" Percy grabbed his younger brother and threw him over his shoulder. "Who ever said you were my favorite person, eh squirt?"

"I d-did!" Tyson squealed between laughs. Sally merely stood at the side and shook her head.

"Boys. While you two have your little dispute and leave Annabeth standing here awkwardly watching, I'm going to finish dinner." Sally turned around and headed back for the kitchen.

"Onto the couch you go!"

"NOO!" Tyson screamed as Percy flung him onto the couch. I could _never_ do that with my little brothers, I don't have enough strength.

"That's what you get! We're going to my room and you don't even think about bothering us!"

"Who says I even want to?! Just keep it PG and everything will be fine!" Tyson said crossing his arms over his chest. Percy shot him a stink eye. "I'm just saying-"

"I know, Tyson. Now shut up." Percy stuck his tongue out at him. "I love you! Now come on, Annabeth."

"Yeah whatever!" Tyson screamed as we disappeared into the hallway. "I might love you back!" We went into a room with the walls painted in Navy blue and decorated with assorted seashells. I took a seat (more like plop) on the bed and stared, astonished.

"Oh, man, that kid. Boy do I love him..." Percy said as he put his backpack down.

"You two've got this love hate relationship, huh?" I chuckled.

"Oh yeah..." Percy said shaking his head. "But hey, I'm a great big brother! I make sure that squirt stays out of troubles, gets good grades, and I'm his own free personal tutor." He rested his chin on his hands, making him look dreamy (but not steamy [okay maybe a little]).

"Not bad, I do the same with Bobby and Matthew but I can't be their own personal tutor." You can stay I'm bright, but information does not into my head all too easily; blame my ADHD and dyslexia for that.

"Yeah, truth be told I've got ADHD and dyslexia so I don't actually learn all too well, I just practice and do extra work whenever I can." My eyes widened in shock, no way! Percy Jackson, literally the Einstein of the school, had the same exact problem as me.

"You too?! No way! But you're so smart!"

"Ah, it takes practice, my dear wise girl. You have to keep re-learning things until you finally master it and have it in your brain. I'll help you someday, you'll-"

"PERCY I NEED HELP WITH MY MATH HOMEWORK!" Tyson screamed from his room. Percy got up from his rolly chair, grabbing a notepad and a pencil.

"Be right back, duty calls." He left the room, with me just staring at his closet. I wonder what was in it..."

"Eh, he's not here so why not." I slid the door over to reveal hangers of T-shirts, jeans, and even _more_ T-shirts.

Oh the horror.

_Is this literally all he wears?!_ I mouthed not even making a sound.

"Back! Tyson couldn't figure out some simple point plot-Annabeth what the hell are you doing staring at my closet?" I didn't even notice him come in until he walked next to me. Frankly, I didn't care.

"Perseus Jackson, why is that the only types of clothing you own are jeans and T-shirts?" I said strictly.

"Uh, does it matter? I don't really care how I look. It's not like a big deal-"

"It so is! It'd be better to see you in something else for once!" I have this thing for turning my friends closets around. I don't know why I do it, but it's a TON of fun! They always look great in the end anyways! "Oh a calender! Perfect! Now, let's see: I'm busy the next five weekends because volunteering at the animal shelter, so the 23rd...oh perfect! There's no rehearsal that day, I think! Okay it's set we are hanging out on the 23rd of February!" I took a pen from his desk and circled the date madly, also scribbling _HANG OUT WITH ANNABETH!_

"Why? What are we doing on the 23rd?" Percy asked confused.

"We, my dear friend, are going on a little shopping trip."

* * *

**PERCY IS GONNA GO SHOPPING?! WHHHAAAATTTTT?**

**So I'm going to fast forward after this chapter, because I feel everything is going slightly slow XD especially their relationship! Ugh it's killing me! At least they "kissed"**

**After this chapter, Percy is gonna be like "bros" with the rest of the gang so they'll be hella cool with him! Yay! _forever in the shadows 16_ and _OMGDemigodushnes_ you're ideas will be incorporated in the next chapter! Huzzah! Don't worry, you'll all get your suggestions in here.**

**And if there are any typos, excuse them because I don't have time to proofread them and stuff because I'm getting kicked off the computer ._.**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping anyone?

**I AM SO STUPID. **

**I LITERALLY WROTE THE WHOLE CHAPTER BUT I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT. **

**UGH. **

**I HATE TECHNOLOGY. **

**PLUS I COULDN'T UNDO IT BECAUSE I EXITED TO LEARN HOW TO UNDO STUFF. **

**IM SO PISSED OFF. **

**in other words I hate myself. **

**PlushieLover: omg Julie.**

**~happy reading. Ugh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. **

* * *

Time lapse: 5 weeks later

Annabeth's POV:

"I don't wanna be here!" Percy whined crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut up and quit being a baby! You need a wardrobe change and you know it! This is my first free weekend in weeks so you better appreciate it!" I snapped. I told him I'd take him shopping for some new clothes, because that boy could really look good in something else for once.

Ever since I invited him to have lunch with us that day, he's completely changed. He talks a lot, made friends with everyone in the gang, and Luke doesn't even bother him anymore. As for us? We're practically inseparable. If you calculated how much time we spend together a week and add it all up, you'd get like two months or something of that sort. Luke doesn't really like it, but I don't _care_ what like thinks anymore. He's been really annoying recently, and I don't even want to talk about him. Besides, I'm kind of falling for someone else...someone with raven hair and sea green eyes. I feel different when I'm with Percy, like I can really be myself around him. He also makes me happy, constantly putting a smile on my face with his kindness and his jokes. I'd rather be with Percy than anyone else in the world.

"Alright Ms. Chase, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I said side hugging him. When I pulled away, he kept his arm draped over my shoulder, causing me to blush. I hid my face so he wouldn't see the redness of my apples.

"I really hate the mall, it's always super loud and there's too many people. Nevertheless, it's great for people watching! For instance, there's the jocks over there's there." he gestured the group of bulky guys tossing around a football. One of them got hit in the head, and tumbled backwards. "Then you've got the robots, who I don't even consider human." a group of similar girls were busy applying make up. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"Ew, make up. I used to wear it on a daily basis, but thinking back it's super gross and bad for your skin."

"Why did you wear make up? That's not a very Annabeth Chase thing to do."

"I don't know, I guess I thought I needed it."

"Well guess what Anna? You don't." I ducked my head down once more. Aw, shucks. If he keeps this up I'll be in the grocery store soon. I felt his phone buzz in his pocket. "Oops, sorry let me get that." He flipped it open. Percy read the message aloud over the loud chatter of teens and shoppers. " 'Dude's night in! Give in or give out? Yes it's a sleepover but no nail painting or anything.' Alright..."

"Who's it from?"

"Valdez. I dunno, should I go? Haven't had a dudes night in in years."

"Go, you'll have fun. Now c'mon! I think I see some flannels on sale!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him toward a nearby American Eagle.

**Linebreak**

After about 20 shops, three full bags, and two hours later; were at our second to last shop. I was sitting on a dressing room couch in H&M waiting for Percy to try an outfit I had picked for him. Unfortunately, he was taking five hundred years.

"Percy, will hurry up?! You're taking forever!"

"Five seconds! I'm putting on the pants!"

"Didn't need to know that, Seaweed Brain!"

"Well you're the one who asked, Wise Girl!" I laughed as my phone buzzed. I picked it up to find Luke has sent me a message. Ugh, kill me now.

Hey baby.

_Heyy_

What's up?

_Hanging with Percy, u?_

You're always with him.

_No I'm not._

Yes, you are! It seems like every time I ask you're always with him.

_That's because we're friends._

Oh rlly?

_Yes._

Are you two really "just friends"? I rolled my eyes at his stupid message. I couldn't take it anymore with his annoying existence, I wanted to get away.

_Look, we need to talk_

I don't like where this is going...

_Shut up. I wanna break up._ I hit 'send' and soon I'd be free! Easy as 3.14! He probably gonna send back "okay, I hope we're still friends" or something like that. I was dead wrong.

You're not getting away so easily. I'll deal with you later.

In that instant I nearly dropped my phone and my hands were shaking a bit. D-deal? W-what does that mean?

The dressing room door flung open and I refocused my attention on Percy. I plastered a smile on my face so he wouldn't notice anything. He wore a green unbuttoned flannel with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark wash jeans. Okay to be honest, the first thing I noticed was the_ six pack_! HOLY GAEA** (A/N: get it? Holy mother of god? Ha I crack myself up)**! Those were HOT.

"P-Percy, b-tmm uhh.." I struggled to find words.

"What? Like the pack?" he smirked. I pursed my lips not replying. He turned sideways like he was modeling or something. "oh hey Percy, what are you doing? Nothing, just airing' the babies out!"

"Percy Jackson, quit talking to yourself. How did you get them anyway? Lifting encyclopedias at the library?"

"Hardy har har, aren't you funny?" he stuck out his tongue, how mature. "I go swimming a lot, it reminds me of my dad." he frowned a little and hung his head, his bangs covering the sea green jewels.

"Y-you're dad?"

"Long story, tell you later." Percy ran to the couch and I felt myself being lifted. Next thing I knew, Percy was holding me bridal style. "So do I look handsome or what, Wise Girl?"

"Oh yes, very handsome." I pushed some of his out his eyes.

"Thanks!" he put me back on the ground and twirled me.

"What? Are we dancing now?"

"We might be, my dear." he dipped me and I felt the curls in my braid touch the ground.

"Ack! My hair touched the ground, Percy!"

"Hey don't blame me! You're the one with long hair!"

"Whatever!" he lifted me back up but kept his hands on my waist, our eyes locked on each other. For some reason I thought he was gonna kiss me.

"L-listen, Annabeth, there's something I-"

"YOOHOO!" we turned our heads towards and employee standing at the doorway. Way to ruin the moment, lady She had pink hair and was dressed in store attire, kinda like a fashionable oompa loompa. Wait-no-sorry, that was rude. "Hate to ruin the moment, but the store is closing in ten minutes so if you'd like to buy that outfit, sir, then you ought to pay now." I saw her wink at Percy as she left. That bitch better stay away from him. Grr.

"Annabeth...?" he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Sorry, let's pay." We paid, and I dragged Percy out the store before anyone else could flirt with him.

"So, what's the last shop?" Percy asked taking the bag out from my hand.

"Well, it's not exactly a shop, but it'll do you some good."

**Line break**

"Okay so I want his bangs trimmed shorter, short but even on the sides so it's less shaggy, and mousse the bad boys up when you're done." I confronted my usual hair stylist Louis. Percy sat frowning in a salon chair at Salon de Lune, mumbling he didn't want to be there. "Is that clear? And don't let him get a peek!"

"Annabeth, honey, don't you fret! You know how well I work with your hair so don't worry! You won't even recognize him, nor will he recognize himself!"

"But Louis if you mess up, I-"

"Get a discount, I know sweetheart. Quit worrying and go read a magazine in the lobby." he finished with his usual sassiness. He turned Percy away from the mirror, beginning his transformation. "So how's school, Percy?"

"F-fine, I guess. I have a A- in Spanish though..."

"Oh how dreadful!"

I took a seat on the lobby couch where there were a few other customers. I picked up seventeen magazine. It's complete crap, but funny crap. Are my breasts normal? How do I put in a tampon? Does he really love me?

After about seven break-up stories later, I heard Louis call my name.

"So, how did I do?" He crossed his arms over his chest. I stared in awe. _This_ was Percy Jackson?! His bangs were short and style up **(A/N: Think of Niall or Louis from 1D)**, the sides were shorter and less shaggy framing his face perfectly, and was just HOT.

"Louis you are a god!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. "Percy, I can't believe this is you!" I attempted to pinch his cheeks but Percy smacked my hand away with his "ninja" skills.

"Quit it, grandma! Do I really look that different...?"

"See for yourself." I spun his chair around to look in the mirror. His green eyes widen three times its normal size

"Uh...is that me?" He touched the mirror in disbelief.

"Hey don't touch the mirror!" Louis scolded. "But, yes that is you Mr. Jackson! I think this'll give you a nice self-confidence boost."

"Self confidence boost?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Annabeth tells me everything." He winked at me. I hugged Percy around his neck and then took a seat on his lap, running my fingers through his hair. His leg's weren't bony like Luke's, they were really comfy and squishy. He wrapped his arms around my waist, not letting me go.

"God I love this..."

"So do I, thank you so much, Louis!"

"Thank Annabeth! She's the one who got you to get it. And as a bonus, I'll give you a free bottle of mousse." He picked up one from the shelf and scanned it at the counter.

"Oh, Louis, you really don't-"

"Oh yes I do, honey! He needs that self-confidence boost! Now that he's looking like that! So this one's on me!" He shoved the bottle into my bag before I could protest.

"Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure." I paid at the counter and handed Percy the bottle as we walked out. Percy almost immediately went over to a nearby window and examined himself once more.

"W-wow. I guess it really is me!" He pinch his cheeks and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh believe it! Look out world, the new and improved Percy Jackson is coming through!" I laughed wrapping an arm around his waist. "You really do look great though." I took out my phone to do a quick time check. I frowned, seeing it was about time for Percy to leave. "Boo, it's almost six, you should probably go."

"Yeah I guess I should." he leaned down to hug me. I breathed in his salty ocean sent as he got close. "Thank you so much for today, it was great!"

"Anything for you, Seaweed Brain." He pulled away and looked me in the eye, as if he were telling me something. I gave a confused glance not reading his message. "What?"

"About the self-confidence thing..." He said wrapping me in another hug. "I think I finally have enough to do this."

The kiss was as quick as it came and quick as it left. I rubbed my cheek where his lips had been and lowered my head to prevent him from seeing the redness. "Oh, Seaweed Brain.." I mumbled. When I looked back up, he was already gone into the crowd, looking like another teen who's finished a day of shopping. Percy Jackson, you sly bastard.

Percy's POV:

I grinned widely to myself, proud of what I had just done. I had finally kissed her on the cheek, without hesitation or anything. I could only hope she didn't tell Luke, or else he'd have my head for this one. Y'know, it doesn't seem like she likes Luke anymore. Whenever they talk, she seems to give him attitude towards him. I wish she could just break up with him and get with me. I pulled over my hood so no one would call the hospital or something, seeing how red my face was. I felt vibration of my phone in my pocket. I took it out and the screen flashed _Valdez_. I flipped open to read the message.

Hey, Percy where are u?! The party's started! Get over here, NOW!

**Patience is a virtue, child. I'll be there around 6:45, I've gotta pick up stuff at home.**

Hey! Ur only a week older! U have no right to call me tht!

**Yeah, whatever. See you at 6:45**

Alright, see ya.

**Later, kiddo.**

You hobbit bitch.

I chuckled, deciding to end the conversation there. Leo wouldn't be happy if I said anything else. I caught the next bus that came and rode home. As soon as I stepped into my apartment, my mother threw a fit thinking I was some stranger who knew were the spare key was (she also threatened to throw a pot at my head). I convinced her it was me by showing here dad's bracelet.

"My god! Percy, it really is you! Look at your hair..." She ran her fingers through my hair. "Wow..."

"Oh yeah, all Annabeth's work, mom."

"Mom! Did Percy come h-" Tyson stopped dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on me. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?!" I chuckled, thinking he was joking, but the voice cracked told me I was wrong.

"Oh squirt, it's me! Annabeth juts made me get an awesome haircut!" he eyed me suspiciously. Oh boy, here comes the interrogation.

"My favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Cookies and cream."

"Teddy bear I used to own?"

"Oswald."

"My email account password?"

"I wanna be a wizard."

"Percy it is you!" He leaped into my arms, and I picked him up off the ground. "Percy do you have to do this?! I'm almost 11, this is embarrassing!"

"I want you to stay as young as possible! And quit running your grimy fingers through my hair!" I smacked his hand away.

"Jerk. This is weird..."

"What don't I look good?"

"You do, actually."

"Thanks, squirt! Now I've gotta go to Leo's for a sleepover so I've gotta pack stuff." I put him back on the ground and he frowned.

"You're never home anymore..." I sighed, hugging him.

"I know, I'm sorry. But hey, how bout we hang out sometime? We can see a movie with Bobby, Matthew, and Annabeth! How's that sound?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Great! Now I've gotta go!" I ruffled his hair and went into my room. I found an empty backpack and decided to use that stuffing in a toothbrush, toothpaste, pajamas, and fold my sleeping bag in there (to my surprise, it fit). I slipped on the flannel and dark wash jeans before heading out the door.

"Knock knock?" My mom peeked her head in the door.

"You can come in." I heard the door creak open and my mom put a hand on my shoulder.

"I've got a surprise for you."

"Hmm?"

"Yeap, it's something I think you'll like." She handed me a box that read_ Acuvue._

"_A-Acuvue_? Like the contacts?" Mom smiled and nodded. I wrapped her in a hug. "Aw mom!"

"You can finally get rid of those Harry Potter glasses of yours! Now, I know how many times Dr. Micheal has told you about putting them in and stuff so you can put them in and go to the party." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

"No problem, now get going or else Leo's not gonna be happy!" **(A/N: Okay, I don't know if you can put them in the first day you get them because I don't wear contacts so let's just pretend you can :3) **I washed them with the solution and put them in. I blinked once, twice, and stared at the person in the mirror who is supposedly Percy Jackson. I grinned at myself, amazed from my transformation.

"Looking sharp, Mr. Jackson!" I grabbed my things and headed out to the living room. "MOM I'M TAKING THE CAR!" I screamed preparing to walk out the door.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT! NOT UNTIL YOU GET A PERMIT! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DRIVE THE CAR UNLESS I'M IN THERE! YOU'RE TAKING THE BUS, YOUNG MAN!" Damn it.

After six stops, I walked two blocks down to Leo's house, where his mother Esperanza greeted me.

"Everyone's upstairs playing video games in Leo's room! Go on and join them!"

"Thanks!" I went up, hearing laughing and shouts of anger coming from behind the door.

"That's not fair! You weren't there before!" That must be Leo.

"Maybe that's because I moved, stupid! You're such an easy target, Valdez! You're always crouching behind the bushes!" and that must be Lee. I attempted to open the door epicly, but instead it slammed against the wall and hit my face when bouncing back. Stupid force.

"Ow! Shit! My nose!" I heard everyone's laughter coming from inside. "Shut up! I was trying to be epic!" I opened the door and the laughter died almost immediately. I found the eyes of Leo, Luke, Grover, Lee, Travis, and Frank all on me. "What?"

"PERCY?! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!" Leo walked up to me pinching my cheeks. "Same facial structure, same eyes, same-"

"Valdez, quit it! Yes it is me! I got a haircut! Thank your girlfriend." I said pointing at Luke. He rolled is eyes and went back to starting at the TV screen.

"Yeah, whatever. So Percy, I've been thinking, we've been at peace for so long that I kind of miss our little disputes."

"Yeah, and?"

"No need to get sassy. I was thinking, I'd like to have another one just for the hell of it." He got up and I thought he was going to punch me or something, so I immediately ducked. "Chill, Jackson. I'm using Valdez's speakers." He plugged in his phone, and the tune to a beginning of a song started playing. Wait, is that? Oh you're kidding.

"Luke, is this seriously your dispute?" Frank chuckled. Everyone else did the same as I face palmed.

He has got to be kidding me. "Luke..."

Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you.

The boy's started whooping, cheering us on.

**No, you can't. **

Yes, I can.

**No, you can't.**

Yes, I can.

**No, you can't.**

Yes, I can, Yes, I can!

**Anything you can be**  
**I can be greater.**  
**Sooner or later,**  
**I'm greater than you.**

No, you're not.

**Yes, I am.**

No, you're not.

**Yes, I am.**

No, you're NOT!

**Yes, I am. Yes, I am!**

**I can shoot a partridge**  
**With a single cartridge.**

I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow.

**I can live on bread and cheese.**

And only on that?

**Yes.**

So can a rat!

**Any note you can reach**  
**I can go higher.**

I can sing anything  
Higher than you.

**No, you can't!**

Yes, I can. (Higher)

** No, you can't. (Higher)**

Yes, I can. (Higher)

**No, you can't. (Higher)**

Yes, I can. (Higher)

**No, you can't. (Higher**)

Yes, I can. (Higher)

**No, you can't. (Higher)** [Damn my lack in falsetto!]

Yes, I CAN! (Highest)

"Holy shit, Luke!" Grover held his stomach, trying to control his laughter.

Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything  
Cheaper than you.

**Fifty cents?**

Forty cents!

**Thirty cents?**

Twenty cents!

**No, you can't!**

Yes, I can, Yes, I can!

"What are you two, Asian?!" Lee shouted. I made a peace sign and went back to singing.

**Anything you can say**  
**I can say softer.**

I can say anything  
Softer than you.

**No, you can't. (Softly)**

Yes, I can. (Softer)

**No, you can't. (Softer)**

Yes, I can. (Softer)

**No, you can't. (Softer)**

Yes, I can. (Softer), YES, I CAN! (Full volume)

**I can drink my liquor**  
**Faster than a flicker.**

I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!

**I can open any safe.**

Without bein' caught?

**Sure.**

That's what I thought-  
you crook!

**Any note you can hold**  
**I can hold longer.**

I can hold any note  
Longer than you.

**No, you can't.**

Yes, I can

**No, you can't.**

Yes, I can

**No, you can't.**

Yes, I can, Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I CA-A-A-A-N!

**No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-**  
***Cough, cough!***  
**Yes, you ca-a-a-an!**

Anything you can wear  
I can wear better.  
In what you wear  
I'd look better than you.

**In my coat?**

In your vest!

**In my shoes?**

In your hat!

**No, you can't!**

Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!

**Anything you say**  
**I can say faster.**

I can say anything  
Faster than you.

**No, you can't.**

Yes, I can.

**No, you can't.**

Yes, I can.

**Noyoucan't.**

YesIcan!

**I can jump a hurdle.**

I can wear a girdle.

**I can knit a sweater.**

I can fill it better!

**I can do most anything!**

Can you bake a pie?

**No.**

Neither can I.

**Anything you can sing**  
**I can sing sweeter.**

I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you.

**No, you can't. (Sweetly)**

Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

**No, you can't. (Sweeter)**

Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

**No, you can't. (Sweeter)**

Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

**No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)**

Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)

YES I CANNN **(NO YOU CANNNN'TT!)**

"Percy's won! He sounded like a freaking fruit cake in the sweeter one!" Travis hollowed with laughter.

"Good fight, my man!" he held out his hand and shook it. "How bout dancing next time?" He did a jazz square. I merely shrugged my shoulders and did a pirouette (turn). The others eyed me strangely as I stood there smiling. "What are you, a ballerina?"

"Bitch, I might be." Everyone laughed as Luke slapped me on the back and I joined in on their game of Call of Duty.

* * *

**There you go! And it's only 10 o'clock on the east coast! WHOO!**

**THE BATTLE TOOK FOREVER UGH.**

**I still can't believe I had to re-write that, but whatever! I got it done! YAY!**

**And mind the typos. Too lazy to proofread, I'll do it later. Meh.**

**hardy har, adding more words so it'll be four thousand...**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Huh. I'm improving my updating skills.**

**Anyway, from this point on its a little dark and I'm awful at writing fights and pain and whatnot so I'M SORRY.**

**And if the reason why he's doing this to her is _really_ stupid, sorry about that too.**

**AND SO MANY OF YOU ARE REQUESTING THE SAME THING. DON'T WORRY, I HAVE SOMETHING IN MIND THAT'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT! Not literally, or else zombies will come and you can't learn anything...**

**And I am also starting to watch Dr. Who!**

**and I'm saying 'and' a lot.**

**Greek Wise Girl: Oh you should be.**

**~Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO yo!**

* * *

Time lapse: Monday

Annabeth' POV:

For the whole day, I avoided Luke perfectly. Not one single interaction all day! He zigged, I zagged. He went left, I went right. What can I say? I'm a good ninja! It was like that for the whole day until rehearsal where I _had_ to see him. As we took a seat on the benches, I sat next to Percy who was on the other side of the stage. Luke flashed a glare in my direction with his cold, icy eyes. I buried my head in Percy's shoulder, hiding from his stare.

"Alright everyone! We've got 'bout a month till opening night and tech week will begin on Saturday!" everyone let out a groaned in exasperation Well, I can't blame them. Tech week was always the worst because you never did *anything*. It's important for the tech guys, I know, but it was boring as hell for us. Sitting around, not doing any acting, etc. "Yes, I know it sucks. But we have to do it! Now today is just like any other regular rehearsal so Demeter will call you in if you're needed to work on music in the band room, I will call you if we need to work on a scene, and as for those who will not be needed yet go try to get those A's and do homework ***COUGH*** Leo."

"C'mon! It's a C! I'm passing!" I saw Percy cringe next to me.

"Whatever, Valdez! Now, I need the lovely ladies and Fantine in the theater working on scene seven!"

"And Percy I need you to work on Empty Chairs and Empty Tables with me for a few minutes ." Demeter added. Percy nodded his head in response.

"As for the rest of you, homework! For now. Remember to keep your ears open because you never know when I'll need you!" I rushed over the my bag, quickly trying to grab my things and go so I wouldn't have to speak to Luke. I felt a hard grip on my wrist.

Too late.

"We need to talk, in private." Luke grabbed my hand but held it tighter than usual. He pulled me backstage to a secret hideout backstage where it was a little hidden between the walls. I had discovered this room with Katie, Reyna, and Silena back in sophomore year when our drama group had really started to grow. We were pretending to be the marauders being misfits and seeking new adventures. We had slid an old dresser over, revealing a door from behind. I smiled, reminiscing the old days of joy.

"The hell do you want?" I said moodily, my smile quickly fading from my daydream.

"Shut up!" I didn't so it coming; he swiped his hand across my face, leaving a small visible mark. I held my cheek, gasping in pain.

"LUKE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" I pushed him, hard, until his back hit the wall.

"You think you can just get away from me so easily, don't you?" He slapped me again, _harder_ than the last one.

As a natural instinct, I attempted to punch him in the face but he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I cried out in pain when my shoulder was twisted. "Listen, you little bitch. It's nice having someone to control, and it also makes me popular. Now, I don't suggest you try to get away anytime soon-"

"CONTROL?!" He slapped me once more.

"Don't interrupt! Now, where was I? Oh, right our _relationship_." A force grabbed, pushing me against the walls, my wrists tightly pressed against them and his nails digging into my skin. "Why do you wanna get away from me so badly, Annie? We're just _perfect_, aren't we? Happy and frolicking in the woods! Oh, wait! You've got a little crush on the brainiac, don't you?" I grit my teeth not answering. His breath was on my face, I turned my eyes away not facing him. "Oh, Annie, you think I don't know this stuff? I can see the chemistry between you two! He's stolen your heart! Tell me, is he better at everything than me? Singing? Dancing? Loving you?"

"Go to hell! I don't even know why I ever wanted to be with you! And leave Percy out of this, he hasn't done a single thing to you!" The wrong word choice costed me. Luke lifted his foot, striking my shins. It felt like someone took a hammer and hit both of them, the pain escaping to the rest of my legs. He clamped a hand over my mouth muffling the screams.

"Hush, Annie! Wong word choices can cost you too! All I'm trying to say is stay with me, and you'll be happy! Leave, and you'll have to pay." He threw me onto the ground, grabbed my shirt collar and forced me to look him in the eye. "There will be more if you get away." he dropped me back on the ground, and walked back to the theater.

I sat up, tears were rolling down my face and I couldn't stop them. No, not this time. I never thought he would be like this; so cruel and cold hearted. I examine the marks he had just given me on my arms, the bruises on my shin, and gently touched the marks on my cheek. _There will be more if you get away. H_is words echoed in my head. I started trembling, fearing what the future had to bring. This was only the beginning, if I made any wrong move now I would be dead, punished.

This was not the Luke I nor anybody knew.

I buried my head in arms, crying from misery, stupidity, and fear; absolute fear. I didn't realize how loud I was until footsteps approached. By the heaviness of them, I could tell it was male. I quickly curled into a ball, fearing it would be him again, and braced for any pain to follow.

"Annabeth?" I knew that voice far too well. It was the voice of Percy; my sweet, dear, loving Percy. "Annabeth..." I didn't need to lift my head to see him run towards me. How did he even find me? This was the backstage hideout, only people who've been in the company longest know about this. I felt his arm slide over my shoulder, sending warmth through my body, pulling my head onto his shoulder so I could cry on it.

I looked up, staring at him despite the fact I could barely see. The tears had blurred everything, I could barely make out his face "Annabeth...shh...what happened?" he reached up touching my cheek where Luke had struck, following the path of my arm and held my hand. "Your face, are you alright?" I shook my head, if I told him, Luke would kill me and Percy. I couldn't let Percy be involved with anything.

"I-it's nothing." I wiped the tears away quickly, but more fell as soon I wiped the old ones away.

"Here." he used his sleeve to wipe them. "Seriously, Annabeth, you can tell me anything. Just let me help you, I don't like seeing you like this." he stated rubbing little circles on my hand with his thumb. I bit my lip, trying to conjure an answer. My mind couldn't think of anything to say other than-

"Maybe I don't need your help at all." I felt him tense under me, as I unraveled myself from his comforting grasp. I got up and walked away, but then fear of seeing Luke in the other room surged through me, making me stop dead in my tracks. I felt the need to cry come back, but I refused to let it out. So I stood there, trembling and my eyes shut. I let out a small whimper, why was this happening to me? I jumped when hands contacted my waist, spinning me around, forcing my body against theirs. I felt arms wrap around me, tightly, in a protective hug.

"Let it out." I heard him say. My face was buried in his chest, and I shook my head stubbornly. "Annabeth, I know something is making you upset. I won't ask what, but I will ask you to let it out." I shook my head again. He sighed, and began rubbing his hand in circles. "C'mon, Wise Girl, it's okay. You're gonna be just fine..." He didn't know things weren't going to be okay, but I did. My throat let out an uncontrollable sob as Percy hugged me closer to him. I could hear his heart beat a slow, steady rhythm.

Time was the least of my worries, but I knew we were standing there a long time because my right foot had fallen asleep. I pulled away, with no more tears to shed. My breathing went back to its normal pace and as for Percy? I accidentally left him with a tear-stained baseball tee. "Oh, s-sorry."

"No worries." he took both my hands into his, rubbing small circles once more. "Glad to see you're okay again." sure, I'm 'okay'. "Look, Annabeth I don't mean to be nosy, but I'm only asking because I care." I nodded, understanding what he meant. "Does this have to do with Luke?"

I had to prevent my muscles from tensing up, and automatically shook my head. He sighed again.

"Alright, but whatever it is that's making you upset, you can always come to me, okay? You're my best friend, and I can't have you upset now can I?" he said soothingly, my heart throbbed and fluttered, thankful that he was there.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Okay."

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?" I bit my lip. Butterflies were filling my stomach and my knees started to buckle.

"I love you." his thumbs stopped moving in circles, and his green eyes were on my grey ones.

"W-what?"

"I love you, you stupid seaweed brain. Thanks for being my best friend." he smiled, turned about five shades of pink but hey, I did the same.

"I love you, too. I love you too, you witty wise girl."

"PERCY! ANNABETH! ZEUS NEEDS YOU FOR SCENE 21! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"IN HERE!" Percy called out to whoever was looking for us as I wiped the evidence of tears off my face. With the help of Percy's sleeve, of course. "We're coming!"

"Come on, we better get going before we get in trouble." I took his hand and laced our fingers, staying that way until we reached the stage.

* * *

**Crappy ending, I know, and short too.**

**But AH PERCABETH! YAY. I'll get them together soon don't worrrrryyy!**

**Typos? Ignore them, don't have time to revise right now.**

**I'm kind of out of ideas for the next chapter, sooo suggestions? Please? **

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12 only not

**HEY GUYS!**

**No, not a new chapter. Jeez, I can't write that fast .-.**

**I made a poll to see how long you guys want this story to be so help me out by voting and stuff! **

**Thanks y'all!**

**~Lou**


	13. actual chapter 12

**I HAVE A REALLY BIG URGE TO WRITE A TWO SHOT WHERE THE DOCTOR AND ROSE VISIT CAMP HALF BLOOD**

**LIKE**

**OMGS**

**THINK ABOUT IT**  
**Annabeth would never leave the TARDIS and Percy, the doctor, and rose could go kick ass. Greek mythological monsters ass.**

**AnyWHO, I don't know if you can tell, but I'm officially hooked on Dr. Who. It's .and .**

**Messes with the feels a bit too much though. TT-TT**

**OKAY ON WITH THE SHOW**

**ThaRandomGeek: Hm. The link you gave me doesn't seem to work.**

**HarryPPercyJandMe (LOVE IT): I did! I love Christopher Eccleston! I think he's more sassy than 10, but 10 is more comedic. Haven't gotten to 11 yet though, getting there.**

**ShineForMe8012: Eh, the answer is technically both in her perspective, but in his eyes it's just best friends. (biffles)**

**~Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo or else I'd be super rich right now.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

As if today couldn't get any worse, I found a crying Annabeth, forgot my science notebook at home and have to copy off some dolt in my class tomorrow (who knows if you can trust what they write **[A/N: true story]**), had five hundred people run their fingers through my hair practically *all* day, and I got in slight trouble in rehearsal. Something that has never happened to my before.

But on more important matters, I knew Annabeth was lying to me, I just knew it. That bastard probably slapped her, seeing the way the mark was shaped, not to mention it was red. Seeing her so small and fragile broke my heart, and made my blood boil. I was going to kill him. But she told me she loved me-as a best friend of course. Still, it made my heart beat six hundred times quicker.

We were working on the heart full of love scene, where I get to serenade Annabeth. Boo yah!

**In my life**  
**She has burst like the music of angels**  
**The light of the sun**  
**And my life seems to stop**  
**As if something is over**  
**And something has scarcely begun.**  
**Eponine**  
**You're the friend who has brought me here**  
**Thanks to you I am at one with the gods**  
**And Heaven is near!**  
**And I soar through a world that is new that is free**

(Rachel)  
Every word he says is a dagger in me!

Rachel looked at me giving a raised eyebrow. Can't say I'm sure why, but I just shrugged it off. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she continued singing.

In my life  
There's been no one like him anywhere  
Anywhere, where he is  
If he asked  
I'd be his

In my life  
There is someone who touches my life

Waiting near  
Waiting here...

There's my cue! Just for the sake of it, I skipped over to Annabeth who was trying to hold in her laughter. I knew it pissed of Zeus, but it put a smile on her face and that's all that mattered.

"Percy, focus." he scolded.

"Sorry." only I wasn't. I continued joking here and there until it just came naturally. Twirling my rifle like a baton, trying to do the tango with Annabeth, and a whole bunch of other crap. Zeus, however, was not amused** (A/N: 10 GUILDS FOR ROSE TYLER)**.

"Percy, come here." Zeus called me over sternly. I jogged a little to pick up my pace. "Percy, what's going on with you today? You're acting like Dakota or Travis."

"I found Annabeth upset a while ago, all I'm trying to do is boost her mood."

"Yeah, well can you do that after school? It's not a good time to do it here."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Percy, I know you care about her, and I appreciate you doing this, but please take care her outside of rehearsal. Understood? We're about three weeks away from opening night so we need all the time we can get."

"Yessir."

"Good man, Percy." he slapped my back rather, um, hard. I walked back to Annabeth, who today really had a thing for holding my hand for some reason. N-not that I, um, m-mind (I'm even starting to stutter in my thoughts and narrations. Ugh).

"What was that about?" she whispered.

"He just told me to stay focused." I whispered back.

"Oh okay." the rest of rehearsal seemed to last forever. It was really hard to prevent myself from slamming him into the wall while rehearsing the cafe scene. I wanted to push my rifle against his throat demanding what he did to her. Unfortunately, I still had to act as his best friend. Besides, I couldn't be absolutely certain if he did anything or not, despite the fact I was almost positive. Every time I look at his face though,

**Drink with me**  
**To days**  
**Gone by**  
**To the life**  
**That used**  
**To be**  
**Let the wine of friendship**  
**Never run dry Women**  
**Drink with me**  
**To days**  
**Gone by**  
**To the life**  
**That used**  
**To be**  
**At the shrine of friendship**  
**Never say die**

"Okay everyone! We're done for the day, so get on home!" Everyone scrambled to get their things and were eagerly getting home. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and hurried over to Annabeth. I was all smiles and joy until stupid ass Luke got to her first. I felt my heart drop and my older brother protectiveness kick in.

"Oh! Percy-"

"Annabeth, it's Monday, you're suppose to come to my house." I lied, hoping he would buy it. I needed to get her away from him.

"I-"

"Oh it's alright, buddy boy. I'm taking her home." he smiled. I noticed her flinch when Luke reached down to hold her hand. I eyed him suspiciously, needing to know what he had done. Since she flinched, I had a feeling he had hit her; usual natural instinct of those who have been abuse often...oh no. I kept calm so I wouldn't get involved, and I couldn't tell her I figured it out either or else I'd never leave her side again.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth. I'll probably text you tonight, too."

"Y-yeah, bye Percy."

"Bye. See ya, _Luke_."

"Later." they walked off, and I feared for her gravely on the bus ride home. When I stepped into my apartment, I cursed myself for being an awful person. What is he going to do to her?! What if he gives her stitches?! Bruises everywhere?!

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER!" I punched the door, sending an echoed bang throughout the house. I took a shaky breath, trying to calm my anger down. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stu-"

"P-Percy?" Tyson was standing at kitchen doorway. "Are you okay...?"

"Hey squirt." I mumbled. I threw myself on the couch and he joined me, holding a bowl of ice cream. "Where's mom? Why did she leave you alone?"

"She just went to the store across the street, she'll be back in twenty minutes. Seriously man, don't you remember that I'm almost eleven?" I ran my hand through his hair not listening to his complaints, smiling because it was exactly like mine. He was growing up too fast, I didn't like it. Even though we were just six years apart, he would always be my baby brother. "Ice cream?" he offered.

"I'm okay. Squirt, listen to me, I have advice for you." I pulled him onto my lap.

"Is this necessary?"

"Yes, now listen. If you ever have a girlfriend-"

"Fat chance."

"Shut up and listen. If you ever have a girlfriend, promise me you will *never* hurt her and love her the best you can."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"None of your business. Promise me, okay?" I gently grabbed his chin to face me.

"Mkay."

"Good. Now, how was your day, kiddo?" his smile dropped and placed his head on my chest.

"Not good. I hate girls."

"Why's that?"

"Well, remember that girl I told you I liked?"

"Ella?"

"Yeah, her." I smiled, yeah, I remembered her. She was nice to my brother, and I have to say they're pretty good friends. Ella had long, auburn hair, blue eyes, and cute freckles that made a little constellation on her face. Don't tell him, but I've been shipping them for months. What? I'm a fanboy and an older brother! Don't judge.

"I saw her talking to this kid Billy today. She offered him some red vines but then didn't offer any to me. And then at recess she talked to him the whole time, and didn't hang out with me. Then during class we did an art project, and I made her a flower. I left it in her desk and guess who she thought it was from?"

"Billy?"

"Billy." he growled. "Percy, does she not like me anymore? Am I not a good enough friend?"

"Squirt, you're ten, don't worry about it okay? Maybe she just wants to be Billy's friend or something; does he have many?" he shook his head.

"No."

"Then maybe that's why. Don't let it get to your head, alright? Just go and play with them during recess, maybe you'll like Billy."

"If I can resist from punching him in the face."

"Tyson Odysseus Jackson!"

"Sorry..." he stayed silent for a bit.  
"What about you Percy? You're in high school, shouldn't girls be on your mind?" I tensed, thinking about Annabeth. For some reason, I wanted to tell him despite the fact he was ten and my little brother, but just thinking about her made my heart race. Her smile, those stormy gray eyes of hers, the way she laughed, the blonde curls, her jokes, how well we get along, everything. Now I knew I wasn't stuck in some old teenage crush anymore. No, I knew I was truly in love now. I chuckled, thinking about it.

"Heh, y-you know Tyson, I guess there is someone."

"Oh really, brother dearest?"

"Oh don't start with the English accent! And yes, really." I smiled.

"Wanna tell me about her? I won't make fun of you."

"You better not or else I'll kick your ass." I laughed, playfully slapping his cheek. "I won't tell you her name, but she is absolutely gorgeous, funny, quirky, and my definition of perfect. And not to mention we're best friends, so we spend a lot of time together."

"So, why can't you get her?" he asked. I felt my throat go dry, as if someone had sucked out all the water in my body.

"S-she's, um, with someone e-else..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Percy..." he wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped mine around him.

"It's fine, squirt. Don't worry about, it's my problem anyways." I smiled shakily.

"Have you told her?"

"No, not yet. I'm still trying to figure out how to." Tyson slid off my lap, heading back to the kitchen for either getting more ice cream or putting his bowl back (I hope it's the second one).

"You're a musical guy, write her a song or something, Annabeth would like that."

"Hmm...that's not a bad idea! Tyson you're-WAIT WHAT?!" I jumped off the couch, but Tyson had already disappeared. I shook my head, chuckling. Oh Tyson, that kid definitely has my brain. "Squirt you are a genius."

**Time lapse: one week and four days later (AKA Friday [gotta get down on Friday!])**

During the duration of the week, she seemed to get more and more injuries. A black eye last Thursday, bruises on her armMonday, and so many more that I don't even want to think about. I cursed myself every time I let her go home with him, leaving her with a monster when she could be safe with me. Things changed on Friday, when I finally got to walk her home. At the same time, I had finished my song for her. I would spend days working on it at the piano store in the city. The employees saw me so often, they knew my name and gave me the key to the piano I always used.

After school, I was walking out the locker hall with her by my side, trying to get her out of school before Luke could see her.

"Annabeth! Ready to go?" Luke ran up behind us.

"Oh! I-I...I..."

"She's coming with me. We're hanging out today."

"But we-"

"I _said_ she's coming with _me_." I aggressively stated, gritting my teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"P-positive..." she replied shakily. "I'll see you tomorrow." she kissed him and quickly turned back around.

"C'mon." I whispered. I looked back to see if he was still behind us before I wrapped a protective arm around her, leading her away from the school.

"You know, don't you?" she asked as we took a seat at the bus stop. "I mean it's obvious, and you're a genius so why wouldn't you figure it out?" she laughed shakily, her voice cracking and her head down.

"Know what?" I asked playing dumb.

"Stop acting dumb, you know. I _know_ you know. You've been noticing whenever he makes contact, I flinch. You've been noticing that I get a new injury every other day, I've been unusually quiet, and you know the worst one?" I shook my head, continuing my little game. "You've noticed that we're becoming distant, even though it's been a week. C'mon, Perce, I didn't see you over the weekend." her voice broke, I quietly shushed her to avoid her from going any further.

"Annabeth, shh, try to hold it in right now, okay? We can talk privately at your house." She wiped her eyes a bit, and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"How've you been? We haven't communicated much aside from texting, rehearsals, Facebook and what-not."

"Yeah, I know. Is he not letting me see you or...?" she sighed, shaking her head.

"I hate him. I just-he's really-he's just a-a..."

"Butter face?" I finished. She burst out in laughter, collecting stares but hey, I did the same thing.

"Yes! That! Whatever the hell that is! Luke Callenstan is a mofo Butter face! HAHAHA!" we laughed until this old lady scolded us for being loud.

"I know you two dearies are having fun, but could you control yourselves a tad? That would a appreciated." at least she wasn't mean; she simply smiled sweetly and her eyes weren't intimidating at all.

"Sorry ma'am." Annabeth said shyly.

"No problem at all, sweetheart. You're lucky to have such a nice boyfriend to make you laugh." Wait what?!

"OH!

We're not-not...we aren't umm..."

"She's not my girlfriend." I blurted far too quickly. _I want her to be though!_

"Dear me! Sorry for the mistake! Well, you two have a good one!" the old granny left before she could embarrass us anymore. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say to each other.

"Um, well, that was rather, erm, awkward." Annabeth said, shuffling her feet.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." I scoffed.

"Oh shut it. So what did you do over the week I barely spent time with you?"

"I wrote."

"Wrote what? A novel? Algebra textbook?"

"Why would I write a text book? And no to both."

"C'mon, don't be embarrassed. What is it fanfic **(A/N: FANFIC-CEPTION)**?"

"Aren't you just hilarious?" she coiled her arm around mind, leaning on me.

"Tell me."

"A song." A smile grew onto her face.

"A song? For whom?"

"None of your beeswax, wise girl!" I stuck my tongue out at her, and she punched my arm in response. "Ow! Rude."

"Rude yourself, rude mcrudester."

"Now arriving, twenty-one." the screen on the bus stop beeped. People began gathering where the bus door stopped at, crowding the sidewalk. There were a lot more people than usual and you could loose someone easily, like getting sucked into quicksand or something. I grabbed Annabeth's hand, not wanting to lose her.

"Who are you, my dad?"

"J-just shut up, Annabeth."

**Line break**

My natural instinct led me to her kitchen to grab the carton of orange juice from her fridge.

"You forgot a glass." Annabeth laughed, sliding a cup across the counter.

"Ha, thanks." I said, pouring myself a glass of OJ.

"So, um, Percy, could I hear that song of yours?" I coughed, choking a little. Here's the thing: it was for her, and it was technically not finished. Okay finished, but shaky. But I'm not ready to tell her, not one bit. I ran a hand through my hair, trying conjure up an answer.

"Anna-Annabeth, I..." I exhaled. "I-I don't think s-so."

"Why not? Its for the girl you like, isn't it?" I nodded, cheeks all red. "Well if that's the case, it needs the Annabeth Chase seal of approval. C'mon! I promise I won't make fun of you." and then she muttered something under her breath, namely something angry.

"W-what?"

"Huh? Nothing, that was nothing."

She pulled me upstairs, and threatened to glue me to the piano bench if I didn't play. So technically, I didn't have choice other than, well, play.

Here goes.

* * *

**Well! That's all for now(; I'm probably gonna upload the next chapter soon (as in like within the next two hours) because I've already gotten the song written. **

**AND I WATCHED DOOMSDAY YESTERDAY. OH. MY. GODS. **

**IT MADE ME CRY I WAS PRACTICALLY SOBBING**

**ROSE WHY DID YOU LET GO YOU BSKCBZKGAKXHXbutter face. **

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 13

**HIII**

**I'M BAAACCCKKK!**

**Sorry if this one is so short, not much to say till the next chapter XD**

**Angel-of-the-Seas: Just in time! **

**Don'tDisTheSonic: Season 3 episode 2 as we speak. He better find a companion soon.**

** XxxXGreek GeekXxxX: Haven't seen you in a while, where've ya been? **

**~Happy Reading! Allons-y!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, troll Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Time lapse: five minutes earlier**

Annabeth's POV:

"Why no? It's for the girl you like, isn't it?" I tried my best not let the jealously seep through. _OOOOH so she gets a song? How fancy! I'm gonna find her beat her up. _"Well if that's the case, it needs the Annabeth Chase seal of approval!" I took his arm and dragged him upstairs.

We took a seat on the bench, and his hands were shaking.

"C'mon, Percy, it's a song and it's not like it's for me, so you can do it!" His hands started shaking even more.

"I-I ca-can't."

"Perseus Jackson I will glue you to this piano bench if you don't." I stared coldly, which should do the trick. Guess what? It did. He placed his shaky hands on the keys, and took a few more breaths before playing.

"**Has-**" He stopped, and stared at his hands for what seemed like hours.

"Has...?" I asked. of course, he didn't answer, until I smacked the back of his head.

"OW! ANNABETH!"

"Oh will you just play?!" He nodded vicariously, and put his attention back on the keys his fingers were on.

**H-has your head ever spun from your shoulders?**

**and your stomach gone up in your throat?**

**Its seems that you cannot grow older**

**and you find you can't sing the right note!**

**Well I've heard many names for this feeling**

**This emotion that I'm thinking of**

**Its really quite plain**

**though maybe insane**

**I think I'm in love**

I stared at him, the lyrics were absolutely beautiful. Even though it was only the first verse, it filled me with joy. I closed my eyes, pretending it was me he was singing it to.

**Have your knees ever buckled beneath you?**

**Has the world ever gone black and white?**

**You feel the ground quake underneath you**

**and it seems like its all going right!**

**Well this feeling though slightly unpleasant**

**but the one everybody dreams of**

**And now you can see**

**It's happening to me**

**I think I'm in love**

**Though the world throws me so many hurdles**

**and my life has a lot of bad stuff**

**I think I just know feel now**

**and I know this decision is tough**

**My-my palms feel ever so clammy**

**Yes I think that's a sign I can tell**

**Its not easy my dear**

**Just making it clear**

**I think I'm in love**

**I think that it shows**

**Now everyone knows**

**I might be in love**

**It really is clear**

**I'm glad that you're here**

**I know I'm in l-love**

He played the last chord, and I opened my eyes to find his hands were shaking more than ever now. I took them and rubbed small circles on them. "Percy...that was beautiful, gorgeous, I-I didn't know you could-"

"It's for you." He blurted. In that moment, I dropped his hands, scooted away from him, and stared. My heart was racing like a car on a race track, a horse galloping through a field, and my body was shaking as if you just dropped me in the middle of the arctic ocean. I stared at him blankly, and didn't breath. He opened his mouth and closed it multiple times, trying to find the right words to say. "I-I-I...Annabeth I'm in love with-"

I threw my arms around his neck, and smashed my lips to his. There was no movement from him at first, but then he ended up kissing me back, placing his comforting hands on my waist and pulled me towards him. We broke apart, and his face was absolutely blank, like an unwritten page.

"I love you, Percy. My god I love you, Percy Jackson."

* * *

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! **

**Took long enough I'm so sorry gang.**

**Yes, I did actually write the song, and it was actually for a musical we wrote last year...about lamps. Uh, check it out on vimeo if you want, Lamps the Musical. So if you wanna use it or something, just PM me and ask.**

**Well, after this point, I'm officially at a loss of what I should do next, so suggestions? I am begging you, the idea box in my head is empty except for a few things I want to incorporate later. **

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	15. Ok fanfic i guess it's chapter 15

**Damn you guys are violent, seriously. All of you literally suggested that either Percy is going to beat up Luke or Luke is going to beat up Percy. Jeez.**

**BUT! But, I do have something in mind and thanks to all your violence, you have made it even darker(: Yay! Oh boy you guys will love this; or hate it, whatever floats your boat. Ah, no more spoilers as XxxX Greek Geek XxxX said, they're mean. Onto shout-outs!**

**someone-who-asked-what-songs-i-used: (sorry can't find your review) Uh, let's see. So far I have used the confrontation from les mis, yellow by coldplay, anything you can do from annie get your gun, I think this is love from Lamps the Musical, and...that's all I can remember. Let me know if I missed anything.**

**Random Demigod: Enjolras, Marius' bro.**

**That's it I think. Hm.**

**~Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: eenie, meenie, minie, moh, PJO I do not own!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

"How long?" was all he said, taking my hand in his. Percy began fiddling with the charms on my bracelet, rubbing the outside of the sea shell. "How long have you liked me?"

"A month?" I replied not so surely.

"Only a month and you get the guts to kiss me?"

"Well that means I like you a lot." I smiled. He let out a goofy grin, laughing.

"Wow. Annabeth Chase is actually in love with me. Wait-someone is actually in love with me! This is unbelievable."

"How?" Percy raised an eyebrow at me. I was kinda confused, not really taking in what I had just said. He's such a sweet, kind, fun guy to be around, how could no one like him? Thinking about his past, I knew what he was talking about now. If only I had been friends with him earlier! If only.

"What do you mean how? I think you can see how, Annabeth! I'm me! How can anyone like me?! I'm that dorky kid who's a total gaffe, sitting in the corner, reading a book, and getting beat up by someone three times his size! I never say a word, I don't do anything, hell I'm never noticed." he buried his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm practically a nobody."

"Percy Jackson," I said sternly, grabbing his chin and telling him to face me. "You are not a nobody, do you hear me? That _was_ you, you _used_ to be that kid in the corner, you _were_ a gaffe-er, no offense. But that was the past! Is this how you see yourself now?" I took out my phone, forcing him to look at himself. He stared at himself for a while, trying to figure out who he is. "Tell me, who do you see?"

"I see that middle schooler who wants the beautiful girl with blonde curls, but can do nothing but stand from a distance and watch." he whispered. "He couldn't even say hello; not once." it took me a minute to think of someone. Blonde hair and curls? Beautiful? Who could that be? Someone who went to our middle school...hmm. I huffed in frustration, giving up.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry Percy, who was that?"

"Oh Annabeth, you have got to be kidding me." He took my phone, and turned it the other way so it faced me. Blond hair, cur-OOH. Damn, I'm an idiot.

"Wow. I'm an idiot. But beautiful, really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. I chuckled, putting my hands on his shoulders once more. "Well guess what? You stole her heart." I kissed him again, but I was shorter this time.

"I can't believe this." He whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Does this mean you're technically my girlfriend?" I perked up at the word 'girlfriend', my heart stopped beating and my blood stopped rushing.

"Girlfriend..?!" I repeated, but I wasn't actually intending to say it out loud.

"Oh, um that's okay you don't have to-"

"No! Percy, I do! I really do! I honest to god do! But there's Luke in our way..." Percy buried his head in his hands once more.

"Right, _that_ bastard."

"I know. What do we do?" He rubbed his chin, stroking an invisible beard. I had to admit, that was pretty cute.

"Okay, this might work but we _have_ to be careful. We date behind his back! We make sure we are never seen together around him, and we always hang out at my house or yours. When he's out of town or something, we can go on real dates. How's that sound?" I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him as tight as I could.

"AHA! PERCY JACKSON YOU'RE A GENIUS!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me returning the hug.

"Thanks! So, all we do it be careful, alright?"

"Yes!" We heard the door open, and we broke immediately. Percy just started playing heart and soul so I joined in.

"ANNABETH! THE BOYS AND I ARE HOME! ARE YOU UP THERE WITH PERCY?" Aunt Ven screamed from downstairs.

"YEAH! HE'S HERE!" Percy shouted.

"OH GOOD! THE BOYS ARE DYING TO SEE YOU! I'LL BE IN MY STUDIO IF YOU NEED ME!"

"PERCY! PERCYPERCYPERCYPERCYPERCY!" Two equally excited voices screamed. We heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs, and then a _THUD_. After the thud, there was some crying.

"Oh no!" I ran off the piano bench with Percy following behind me. Bobby was on the floor, holding his head while his twin was, well, making fun of him.

"Bobby! Why are you so stupid?!"

"Shut up, Matthew!" Bobby snapped at his brother between cries. "Anna it hurts!" He whined.

"Matthew, back off." Percy scolded.

"Oh Bobby..." I soothed, cradling his head in my lap. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't run up the stairs! Do you have any idea how many time's you've done this?!"

"Y-you said Percy was h-here! And we wanted to see him, but M-Matthew was beating me!"

"Look at that! I'm a star!" I shot him a look to shut up, and he put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, sorry! Bobby come here." Percy crouched down, opening his arms and Bobby threw his arms around his neck. Percy gently rubbed his head, and picked him up off the ground, coddling him. "Well, you're lucky you didn't get a big ol' bump on your head, buddy. Or else that'd be pretty bad." Bobby rubbed his eyes and nodded in agreement. "And listen to your sister, don't run up or down the stairs, you got that? It's dangerous, the next time it happens you could break your head open and all your brains would come out. I don't think you'd like that, so be careful okay? And don't rush to see me, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Okay."

"Okay. Now, who wants to play some piano with me?"

"Ooh! Me! Me!" Matthew cried, waving his arms. Percy laughed, opening the door to the music room.

"Alright Matthew, do you remember what I taught you last time?"

"Nope!"

"Matthew..." The door closed, and it was just me hanging around with Bobby.

"C'mon, let's go get some ice. Then you've got homework to start."

"But Percy-" He protested.

"No buts! Percy can wait and he's with your brother right now, so homework first, Robert."

"I hate it when you call me that." He frowned. I laughed, ruffling his hair gently.

"Love you. Ice, then homework. Got it?"

'Yes, Anna." he settled down on the stool, placing his folder on the island. I got an ice pack and gently placing it on the spot he hit on the railing. He flinched and I pulled away quickly. "Gah! Cold!"

"Sorry, but it's ice, Bobby! And it's suppose to help!" I put it back on his head, without complaint this time. "There, that's much better."

We spent sometime working on spelling, a little history, English, but probably my worst was math. Even though it was like third grader math, I still _sucked_. Percy came in with Matthew who was jumped excitedly.

"Guess what we played? We played heart and soul, and then Harry Potter, and then all this other cool stuff too!"

"Quite the musician, aren't you?" Percy nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, and modest."

"Shut up. Ready Bobby?"

"Yeah!" He jumped off the stool but I held him back.

"Wait just a minute! Percy, do you think you could help him with some math? I in all honesty don't remember how to do this..."

"No problem." Percy replied without hesitation. "Don't worry, after this we can go play stuff alright? Now what'cha got here? Oh, LCM. Some pretty nasty stuff. There's this trick that I like to use that teachers don't know of." He got pretty busy, and I decided to take Matthew up to his room.

"C'mon, you can start homework. I've got some homework of my own to start."

"But it's Friday!"

"I don't care."

"But it's _Friday!_"

"Like I said Matthew, I don't _care_."

"But it's-"

"Matthew Chase, you use that as your argument again and I swear you're gonna get it." I stared at him coldly, and he smirked in response.

"It's Friday." He laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. God this kid was such a pain in the butt.

"Whatever, do what you want." I went to my room, turning on my laptop, and logged onto Tumblr. Okay, I wasn't _actually_ gonna do my homework. Who does that on a Friday afternoon? I purposely say that so those two will finish it before the weekend ends, and I know they won't do their homework on the weekend. All they wanna do is run around, go to the park with their friends, and just play all weekend. Hell, I wanted to be a kid again. Run around, make a fool of yourself, not have anything to worry about and just have care free days. Wouldn't that be awesome if we could just do it all again? Not to mention you won't get weird stares when you're on swings.

"Alright, Bobby boy! What do you wanna play this time?"

"Anything!" I heard him giggle from across the hall.

"Anything it is!" The door shut, and I chuckled to myself. Percy was such a great person, and I was glad he could finally be mine. Well, not really because we're not actually together but you get my point. It made me wonder about his younger brother. He was always at my house with my brothers, but what about his? Doesn't he want to spend time with Tyson too? The vibration of my phone scared the crap out of me, and I picked it it up to find a text from Luke. Slowly, I unlocked my phone to reveal his text:

_I have some stuff to give you, be at your house in five minutes. _

Without further ado, let the freak out begin. I scrambled out my room and busted into the music room. "PERCY LUKE IS COMING!"

"What?" He walked to my side and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, he's gonna be here in like five minutes! You've gotta hide!"

"But where?!" I averted my eyes away from his and glanced at the closet door. There wasn't really anything in there but books and books of music anyway. The only problem: it was about the size of a coffin (I'm not saying I want him to die, jeez).

"Eh, it'll have to do. Get in!" I shoved him into the closet and closed the door with a _bang!_ "Bobby, do not mention about Percy being here. If he does as find out about him, make something up okay?"

"Okay." Bobby agreed. "But why?"

"They don't like each other. Now, go downstairs with Matthew and you two hang out!" We ran downstairs, and I waited by the door. I saw Luke walk by with a plastic bag in his hand. He rang the doorbell, and I opened it slowly.

"Hi." I answered glumly.

"Ah, good to know you got my message. I found some old music of yours in my piano bench that I ought to give back." Luke walked in pushing his shoulder against mine. Hell, he didn't even take off his shoes. Rude.

Wait, the music goes into the closet, and in the closet...I couldn't let him go up there!

"Oh I can do it!" I ran past him blocking the staircase. "I-I can take it and put it in. It's fine."

"I was gonna be nice and do it myself so out of the way, Annie." I put my hand out to stop him once more.

"N-no, seriously. I can do it, Luke." He simply rolled his eyes and pushed his way past me. "Shit." I muttered to myself. I took note of the fact that Bobby and Matthew were no longer in the kitchen, but at the moment I didn't care. I followed him into the music room, where he set down the music on the bench. Thank god it he didn't bother putting it in the closet.

"There, I took it up. You're welcome."

"Great, can you leave now?" I asked in annoyance. Luke merely chuckled, crossing his arms above his chest.

"Say, Annie, where's Jackson? Is he somewhere in the house? I know he came over, so where is he?"

"He left."

"Ah, but there's an extra pair of shoes downstairs so he's gotta be here! Where is he? In your bedroom? Are you sleeping with him, you little whore?"

I closed my eyes and braced for the pain that was about to come.

Percy's POV:

"Where is he? In your bedroom? Are you sleeping with him, you little whore?" The sound of the voice was unmistakably Luke's. I heard the sound of a slap and muffled high pitch scream, like someone had just been whipped. I balled my fists in anger, sweat beginning to form on the top of my head. He _does not_, and _will not_, call her that. That was the last straw though. Does he always do this? Why couldn't I have stopped it before? I kicked open the closet door, my previous thoughts not mattering at the moment. I pounced on him, knocking him onto the ground, placing my knee on his chest and grabbed his shirt collar nearly choking him.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a fucking finger on her." Luke did nothing but smile at Annabeth who was on the ground, slightly laughing.

"You hid him in the closet? Seriously?"

"I-I didn't hide him in the closet! Honest!" She protested, shakily putting her hands up in surrender.

"Then why the hell was he-"

"Percy we found you!" Bobby ran in with Matthew, and the two boys jumped on me. Despite the fact I was angry enough to chop Luke's head off and feed it to stray dogs, I still managed a smiled on my face. I saw Matthew wink at me, telling me to play along.

"Darn it! You guys are so good at this game! I thought I was going to hide forever!"

"That's why we're the hide and seek champions!"

"Hey Bobby boy! How's it going?" Luke asked, facing Matthew.

"I'm Matthew." He growled. Luke paused for a minute, trying to figure out what he was just told.

"Uh, right!"

"Okay, off you two go." I told Bobby and Matthew. "Go to your rooms, _now_." I whispered sternly. They automatically ran down the hall and closed their door shut. They left us three teenagers starting at each other.

"Okay, you should leave, bye Luke."

"What, you're not even gonna walk me down?" He scoffed. "Fine, bitch. Bye _Jackson_." he slammed the door shut, leaving Annabeth and I on the floor. Annabeth had curled herself into a little ball, rocking back and forth. He left a red mark on her left cheek, and she was rubbing it gently.

"Why...why..." She kept muttering. I scooted over to her, pulling her onto my lap and soothingly rubbed my hand up and down her back. She buried her face in my chest, and her shoulders began shaking violently in an up and down motion. I wrapped my arms around her, securely shielding her from, well, possibly anything that came to hurt her and more. I placed my cheek on her head, absorbing the warmth of it.

"I-I don't know, Anna. I really don't. I'm sorry." I whispered. I felt like an idiot, not knowing how to make her feel any better, but then again I can't in this type of situation. At least I knew she was safe. After about twenty minutes (or at least that's how long I assumed we were there), she calmed down a little to the point where her sobs were subsided into sniffles. I have to admit, it was really cute. Her eyes were the slightest bit red, but they gave off this strange affect that made them look bigger, and her nose was pink at the end like she was out in the snow for a while. "You know you're adorable, right?" I laughed, brushing the strands that stuck to her face out of the way.

"Shut up." She sniffed. "I-I'm sorry, I've been really emotional recently and-"

"Really, it's okay." I used my thumb to wipe one extra tear that fell. "But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought you figured it out." she fought back.

"Well...yeah, I did." I shrugged. "But still, I could have helped you."

"I don't need your help."

"Oh really?" I scoffed. She sighed, and her lip trembled again.

"Okay, I need your help a lot." She admitted, her voice cracking. I wiped the tears away again, and kissed her forehead when I was finished. I heard her giggle softly at herself. "Look at me; all weak and helpless. I'm such a wimp that I can barely withstand my own ex-boyfriend."

"Annabeth Chase." My hands worked their way up to her curls, slightly tugging one at a time. "You are not a wimp, you hear me? You've already had to deal with him for a week and yet you managed to put up with him. That's not being helpless, that's true bravery. But now I'm here and nothing can get in our way, alright?" She smiled, showing off her pearly whites.

"Alright. Also, I've been thinking..." she chewed her bottom lip.

"Yes?"

"You've been spending far too much time at my house." That comment hit me like a brick.

"Uh, ouch?"

"No, no, no! God you can be stupid sometimes. I love that you're here a lot, but what about Tyson? I mean, you've got your own brother at your house so shouldn't you go and spend some time with him?" I blinked once, and then twice. She had a point, I haven't really hung out with him in a while. Maybe I should go and spend some time with him tonight, but I couldn't leave Annabeth.

"What about you? I mean, I can't leave you; not now at least..." She giggled, running her fingers through my hair.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, you just go home and hang with Tyson, okay?" I smiled down at her, kissing her forehead again. I helped her up, and I went downstairs to gather my things.

"Okay. Guess that means I should probably go, I'll see you tomorrow or Sunday?" I suggested as I prepared to walk down her steps.

"Yes, please yes."

"Kay, see ya then. Bye, babe."

"Bye, and don't you dare call me that again!" I laughed and she did too, shutting the door once I turned around.

**omgwhatisthissorceryohwaitnevermindithinkitsjustal inebreakha**

"MOM IS TYSON HOME?!" I kicked off my shoes and joined my mother who was busy cooking spaghetti on the stove.

"Uh, he's in his room. Why? What's the rush?" She handed me the spoon. "You wanna cook?"

"No, thanks! Not tonight, but can't wait till dinner! And I cooked two nights ago!" I knocked on his door, and found him on my laptop yelling at someone.

"No, you idiot! I didn't tell you to dig there and look where you ended up! You're in a stinking hole with no way of getting out!" There was a muffled sound of someone else coming from his head phones, and Tyson simply rolled his eyes. "Oh my god Keith, you can't get out by digging! YOU'RE .A STUPID. HOLE. Stop digging!"

"Squirt, quit playing minecraft for a while."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He sighed, and then apologized to his friend.

"Keith, I gotta go. My brother wants me. Yes, I have a brother! Jeez, what kind of a friend are you?! I've told you a million times!" God watching him talk to his friend over a headset was like watching Regina George talk three-way with Karen Smith and Gretchen Wieners. "Whatever. Kay bye." He looped the headphones around his neck. "What?"

"Jeez, no need to get sassy. Anyway, I don't think I've been spending enough time with you." I joined him on the bed, picking up Oswald the bear. "Aw, just look at his furry, cute face."

"Shut up, Percy."

"Rude. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight." He perked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. We could do whatever you want, which is...?" I motioned him to suggest something since I didn't exactly have any ideas.

"How about a movie night? You and me, like old times." I ruffled his hair.

"Yes sir, a movie night sounds good."

Time lapse: three hours later.

"You better not fall asleep on me, squirt."

"Shut up, I'm older now. I'm not like four."

"Whatever. You could fall asleep."

"Shut up and just put on the movie, Percy."

"Fine." I slid R_atatouille _into the DVD slot, and the movie began. We had set up everything from blankets, to popcorn, to a few fluffy pillows. Yep, it was just look good times. We were both silent for half the movie (which was a surprise for him), until he made a comment on Remy (Remee..?).

"Is it bad that he reminds of you?" I rose an eyebrow.

"You're comparing me to a computer animated rat?"

"Is that bad?"

"Yeah, that is."

"At least that means you can cook."

"You know I can cook." He smiled, and placed his head on my lap. Half an hour passed, and the movie was almost finished. I noticed Tyson's breathing had changed, and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

He had fallen asleep.

"Just like old times, squirt. Just like old times." I slid an arm under his legs, the other around his waist. I gently tucked the blanket under his chin, brushing a few strands of hair out his face. "Night buddy, but keep your word about not falling asleep next time." I whispered as I shut the door to his room, leaving him in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Oh yeah, you guys definitely have permission to kill me. It's been what, three weeks since I updated? At least it was a month; close though.**

**I seriously need to find an average length of chapters though, it keeps flip flopping. This is also like my longest chapter yet!**

**And how have your summers been so far? I'm taking Japanese at a community college and I'm just hoping I'll actually get something out of it unlike the last time I took Japanese. A certain Plushiexlover dropped out, leaving me hanging though...jerk. JK. I love you. But you still suck 3**

**Okay, and I promise fighting soon! Or, at least soon-ish. We'll see how everything is going between them first.**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Now that I think about it, I made the story sound really happy in the summary but now it's super gruesome...holy shit. I was never intending for this. I'm not even following what my own summary says XD **  
**Anywho things are about to get, uh, even stickier. **

** Jellykit99: Still failing to update on time haha**

**Pollex: Eh, two weeks-ish? I lost track of time...so let's pretend it's in two weeks :D**

**elliefs: You have just incorporated yourself into all my future stories. omg.**

**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Time lapse: one week + one day later (Saturday: 2 weeks till opening night)**

Annabeth's POV:

Percy and I had successfully kept quiet for a week or so. Oh so _very_ quiet, until I asked permission to at least tell my best friend for life (BIFFLES, THALS). He only agreed to it if he told his "bros" about us. A deal's a deal, but I couldn't mention what Luke as doing to me. I promised Percy I wouldn't.

When I told Thalia, well...it proved I was really bad at keeping promises?

"You're dating Braniac Jackson behind Luke Callestan's back?!"

"Yeap!"

"So, this is like an official thing now?!"

"Apparently so." Thalia shook her head, and took another sip of her milkshake.

"Bro, do you have any idea what could happen if Luke finds out?! You're gonna be killed, slaughtered! And then it'll be his turn to be slaughtered when I kick his ass and-"

"Thalia, we've got it all worked out." I said, pushing her back into her seat. "All we have to do is not be seen with each other. That's it!"

"Annabeth, it's not as simple as you make it sound. Luke could always be watching, he's like that freaking slug lady in Monsters Inc. whose all like 'I'm always watching, Wazoiski!'. Next thing you know, he's gonna show up behind you with a pile of paperwork." She began chewing on her red, plastic straw, a habit she always had since she was a little kid. Thalia Grace will never grow old. "When'd you start liking this kelp head anyway? And why? Out of all people, why? I mean yeah, sure he turned super hot but aside from that reason."

"Well," I began before I shoved a fry in my mouth._ Super_ healthy, I know. I've been trying to watch what I eat, but how is that possible when all the bad stuff is so damn good? Especially when you're in a 50's diner and the food is irresistible, oh god. "He's smart-"

"No duh, idiot."

"Shut up, Thalia. He's smart, funny, understanding, and..." I stopped at smiled at myself. How would you describe Percy? He's like one of those things that are so extraordinary that you can't possibly describe it. "I-I can't even describe him. Like, I can't find the words for it."

"Aw, little Annie is in extreme love!" She rested her chin on her hands, staring dreamily at me. I couldn't help but laugh and nod in agreement because she was totally right.

"Yeah, I guess I really am this time. How's that dealio with Nico, BT-dubs? Haven't asked out about that for a while."

"Oh god you're not gonna believe it." She shoved one of my fries in her mouth. "So, apparently he likes me and he knows I like him, but he doesn't want to date me! Like what the hell man?! He knows I like him too, so why not just ask me out already?!"

"Maybe he doesn't want a relationship yet." I suggested. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"That little son of a gun. Maybe we're just too good of bros to go out or something, I don't know."

"Well, you two are really good friends so if you guys break up, he's afraid you two will never talk again."

"True, true. Alright miss love doctor, are you gonna break up with Luke soon?" that question hit me like a brick. It's already _really_ clear that I can't, but I was surprised Thalia hadn't noticed all my injuries yet.

"Seriously Thalia? You've got the eyes of a hawk, yet you're so blind."

"What are you talking abou-OH MY GOD!" I rolled up my sleeve to reveal the truth. Normally, I wouldn't show anyone _any_ of my injuries. Thalia was different though; she was the girl I've known ever since we were three. "Don't tell me-"

"He did." I whispered. "He did, Thals. All of them." Her fists pounded on the table, making our plates and condiments basket jump. The bangles in Thalia's wrists clinked against the table.

"Where the hell is that bastard?! I need to kick his ass for real and put him in the damn hospital-"

"Thalia, hold up." I pushed her back into the chair. This little girl was staring at us and I flashed her a nervous smile. "Listen, this only happens when I'm with Luke, okay?"

"Which is a lot, isn't it?"

"Yes, but Percy is like my shrink so nothing to worry about." she skeptically stated at me. Arching an eyebrow, checking me out.

"I'm starting to not trust you with boys."

"You have seen the cast list, haven't you?"

"You know what I mean."

"Thalia, listen." I said gently, grabbing one of her hands. "Percy would _never_ hurt me, okay? He is one of the sweetest guys in existence, and you've gotta let me take care of Luke myself. It can only be taken care of by me so don't try to interfere, alright?" She sighed, leaning back.

"Call me if you ever need ass kicking."

"Okay! Call Thalia for ass kicking, right! Now, I've got a few errands to run so I guess I'll see you Monday. Oh! And take one of these. Well, I'm shoving it onto your lap so I guess you don't have much of a choice." I took out one of my Les Mis ads and threw it onto Thalia's lap. "You better come."

"When's opening night?"

"Thalia you can read. Two weeks, and you better be there. Now I've got to go!"

"You do realize I go to all your shows, right?!" Thalia yelled as I left dropped some cash to pay my half of the bill and ran out to do some volunteer work at the library.

Percy's POV:

"Dating behind Luke's back...I can't say this is safe." Frank took a monster bite out his pizza slice. He claims he didn't have breakfast, but he always eats like that.

"What?! It's like in the ancient times when your people had two wives! What's the difference?!"

"Hey! That's racist! And get your Asian facts right, that was only for the emperor!"

"That's not really racist, Frank."

"Shut up, Repair Boy."

"Okay! Okay! Order in the court!" Lee banged his video game controller on the coffee table. We were all at Leo's house (like usual) eating pizza and playing video games as I told them my magnificent fairy tale of stealing Annabeth Chase. Okay, stealing's a little harsh, but I can't exactly say claimed can I? Makes me sound like I'm human trafficking. "But seriously, this is Luke Callenstan we're talking about here. The douche nobody actually likes and can kill you in less than a millisecond."

"Lee, if Luke killed me that fast, it has have to be faster than the speed of light. And traveling faster than the speed of light isn't possible...yet." Leo picked off a pepperoni off my pizza and shoved it in my mouth.

"Percy, don't get smart." Valdez mumbled. I pried Leo's hand off my face.

"But Leo, it's true! Besides he should know this stuff, he's Asian! They've got all this technical, physics-y, stuff running around their brain!" okay maybe not in Frank's.

"Um, hello?! I'm practically white! I was adopted, hence the last name _Fletcher_!" Lee protested.

"Fletcher!" The movie Music and Lyrics came into my head. "Like Alex Fletcher! Music and Lyrics, my technically first date with Annabeth! Wha-bam!" I took out my invisible cow it guns and just started shooting.

I looked like an idiot.

The looks on their faces told me that I should've probably stopped. "Okay, sorry." I sat back down on the carpet.

"But seriously, you guys have to be *really* careful. Everyone knows about your history with Luke and we can't that happen again, right boys?" Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Yeah bro, we'll take care of Callestan if he becomes a problem." Frank assured me. The weird thing was, I thought they were friends

"W-wait, one thing I'm a little confused on is I thought you guys were really good friends with him. So why are you offering to beat him up?"

"Jackson, truth is we've never really liked Luke." Leo began. "He's always been that one really annoying guy who's always talking about how great he is."

"Not to mention he's always talking about how he gets girls, which doesn't make us feel any better." a new voiced popped up, and we all turned around to see who it was.

"HOLY SHIT!" Leo backed up quickly, grabbing ahold of the broom that was leaning against the wall.

"Di Angelo, how the hell did you get in my house?! W-we didn't even hear the front door open! And we're sitting right in front of it! What the hell, man!"

"I used magic." he answered sarcastically and waved his hands. To tell the truth, Nico freaked me out a bit. He's that really quiet kid who sits in the corner and does not give a damn about anyone. He was always glum, as if there were a dark cloud above his head 24/7, always wore black (except his skull ring), and gave off this weird sense that reminded me of death. Once you get to know him though, he's a pretty cool guy. Just try not to freak out when you first meet him, kay? "Sorry I'm late for the little party. Heard you got some important news, Jackson."

"Yeah, he got a girl!" Frank cheered.

"Really? Lucky you. Who is it?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Oh, Callestan's girl, nice, lucky you. When'd they break up?"

"They didn't."

"Oh?" He picked up a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, _oh. _We're dating behind his back."

"Well ain't you lucky, Jackson." He mumbled. "My only advice for you is be careful and don't die."

"Why thank you, Nico."

"Don't mention it."

"Say, Nico you seem glummer than usual, why?" Frank asked. Okay, how can you tell if Nico is _'_glummer than usual'? This kid literally looks like his dog died like everyday. _  
_

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you, Zhang."

"Harsh, Nico. Real harsh."

"No problem."

"I bet it's about Thalia, isn't it?" Lee asked mischievously. We all went 'OOOOHHH' in unison which almost drove Nico mad.

"Okay Fletcher, you got it right."

"What's your problem with Thalia? You like her or something?"

"Yeah, and she likes me..."

"So what's the problem?" I threw myself onto Leo's couch.

"I don't know. I feel like everything will be ruined if we break up or something." Again, we all said 'oooh'. Nico rolled his eyes. "Okay, I get that you are all in chorus or something, but is the whole unison thing necessary?"

"Yes, it is." I answered. "And it's drama, get it right."

"Shut up, Jackson."

"OkAY! Let's not start a cat fight!" Lee banged his control on the table again. "Nico, how do you know if she's gonna break up with you if you haven't even gone out with her yet?" Nico looked shocked, like a bullet had just flew by and barely missed him.

"I-I...I have a sixth sense?"

"Nice try, give her a call." Lee took out his phone and it was already dialing Thalia's number.

"_Hello?_" She answered. Nico shakily took Lee's phone and walked away to lock himself in the bathroom.

***Six minutes later***

"The hell took you so long?!" Lee snatched his phone back and Nico had a dreamy looked plastered in his face (I never want to see it again).

"Who cares how long I took, she said yes!"

"Alright, Di Angelo!" We all high fived him, and the grandfather clock Leo had built read 5:30.

"Hey, I gotta go. Promised I would cook dinner for the kid at home so I'll see you guys Monday!"

"Okay, See ya Jackson!"

"Bye Percy!

"Adios!"

"Bye."

"See ya!" I walked out the door but remembered there was one thing task I had to do. "Wait, Leo let me back in!" I banged. Leo opened the door again.

"What is it?"

"HERE!" I threw four Les Mis ads on the living room floor and ran away. I kind of wanted to get rid of them as fast as I could. Ugh, I'm a terrible editor. I couldn't bare to look at them. I don't know why Zeus assigned me that job in the first place when I'm no good. "OKAY SEE YOU MONDAY!"

"JACKSON WE'RE IN THE CAST TOO, YOU FREAKING MORON!"

* * *

"TYSON!" Mom was out with a couple college friends, so I had some baby-sitting to do tonight (just gotta make sure he doesn't burn the house down). "Hey, Tyson are you here?"

"IN MY ROOM!" I opened his door and found him playing minecraft, again.

"Hey, squirt, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care."

"That's not very helpful."

"Yeah, just make whatever you feel like making. I eat anything you make, you know that."

"True."

"Hold on Keith, I'm gonna talk to my brother for a sec." He moved the microphone away from his face and spun around in his chair. "Hello." He smiled.

"Hi."

"So how was the party?"

"Not bad, actually. Nico showed up and scared the shit out of us."

"Isn't he that one goth guy?"

"Yeah, him." Tyson nodded his head, deciding not to say anything after. It was a little awkward.

"So, um, why'd you guys have a party?"

"You really wanna know?" He nodded vigorously, his eyes lighting him and one big ass smile. His little dimples went in, making him look even cuter. "Well, uh, I got a girlfriend."

"WHAT?! NO WAY! Congrats, man!"

"Thanks squirt!"

"Do I know her?"

"Uh, yeah! Wanna give it a guess?" He drummed his fingers on his desk, thinking. "Is it Annabeth Chase?"

"Bingo!"

"No way! You got her! And she's hot!"

"TYSON."

"Sorry!" There was a bit of screaming coming from his headphones, and Tyson cringed. "What? Keith are you talking to me?" Keith kept screaming on the other side, and Tyson's pupil dilated about 50%. "Um, w-what? Yes blonde hair, tall, really fricking pretty. Yeah, Bobby and Matthew. Yeah, she sings and stuff..."

"Tyson, what is it?" I asked concerned.

"Um, P-Percy, does Annabeth happen to have an ex-boyfriend name Luke?"

"N-not exactly 'ex' because we're dating behind his back, but yes..."

"Percy..." He took a deep breath. "You just leaked out some info to Luke's brother."

* * *

**OH DAMN. **

**THIS IS ABOUT TO GET SERIOUS.**

**I would swear but can't swear in an author's note :P sorry for the long time no update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the fact that it was written from a brain with writers block...**

**Also I've been debating whether or not I should post that PJO x Doctor Who crossover I wrote like a month and a half ago. Yes? No? Should I? I mean I think it's so bad that I don't even want to post it .**

**See y'all soon?**

**It's hard to not read**  
**This persons STOR-EY!**  
**So there's that button**  
**Review this maybe? Thanks!**

**(c) elliefs**


	17. The Bermuda Triangle attacks

**HII *waves awkwardly***

**so, a few reasons why I haven't updated recently:**

**1) I have so many tests and quizzes to study for it's insane. **

**2) I haven't been feeling very motivated recently.**

**3) writers block. Oh my god writers block. It is literally killing me. Like I write a few sentences, and then I have no idea what to do anymore. Sure, I've got a big scene planned for this story, but stuff has got to happen in-between, right? **

**So yeah my main reasons for updating any sooner. Really sorry guys. **

**~Happy Reading **

* * *

Percy's POV:

"KEITH!" I took the headphones off Tyson's head, placing it on my own head. "Keith, Keith, Keith you've gotta listen to me! You cannot-"

"I'm sorry, who am I talking to? Who is this?" a high pitched voice asked rather confused.

"Percy! Percy Jackson! Tyson's older brother and I'm sorry but no time for introductions!" I rushed. My blood pressure was possibly through the roof at the moment and my heart was pounding. This was insane! I seriously did _not_ expect any of this! It's like a Christmas present where you're expecting a pair of socks and then you find a bomb or something of the sort! You just don't expect it! "Keith, you cannot mention anything I just said aloud, alright? It's for our own sake."

"Erm, I hate to break it to you, but I think he's already onto you guys."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Hold on, let me talk to you face to face. Unplug the headphones as well, please." I obeyed, unplugging the wire and turning on the webcam. A picture of a sandy-haired boy and identical blue eyes popped up, smiling cheekily. He may have been ten years old, but be looked like he worked as a secretary in some rich office. Especially because he was wearing a white polo. "Hello."

"Hi."

"You look just like Tyson."

"And you look just like Luke."

"Okay, enough small talk. Back the the subject of my douche bag brother." He ruffled his hair.

"Hey, watch the language." I scolded, even though I couldn't agree more. Tyson joined me on the bed and I ruffled his hair. He rolled his eyes and nudged my shoulder. _'stop it'_, he mouthed.

'_Never_' I mouthed back.

"Okay, um," Keith cleared his throat. "this is probably unknown to the world, but we Callestans are computer geniuses which is one of our many talents." Keith flipped his hair boy band style. Yeah, and not to mention the cockiness that runs in the family as well. "We can hack and track a lot of stuff...like social networking or phones." Again, I felt like I was going to die.

"WHAT. Are you serious?! You can't possibly mean-"

"He *could* have hacked into her Facebook or phone, or if he's really attached to her, Luke will be like hawk-eye and watch you two."

"Is Luke there now?"

"No, said something about going to some guy's party and then to Annabeth's."

"Did he mention the name of the guy?"

"Um, Leonardo? Lequeesha? Something with an L."

"Leo?" Keith snapped his fingers and pointed them at the webcam.

"Yeah, him!" ugh, you've got to be kidding me! This is getting worse and worse!

"To Annabeth's he said he'd be going after the party, yeah?" I grabbed my jacket, buttoning it up as fast as I could.

"Yeah."

"Then that's where I'm going." I ruffled Tyson's hair and kissed his head. "Be back to make you dinner. And Keith, thanks. Don't grow up to be like your brother." Keith chuckled, politely nodding his head.

"Don't worry, I've already taken note of that."

"Good. Now, I've gotta go and save a damsel in distress."

Annabeth's POV:

It was a typical Sunday; went to brunch with my friends, did a little shopping, got coffee-jokes. Do you really think I'm that social? Naw, on Sunday, I'm usually curled up on the couch, reading a best selling novel or a book a friend recommended. Unfortunately and surprisingly, Thalia had recommended Fifty Shades of Gray. 'You'll love it!' she said; 'you'll automatically be hooked!' she said.

Sure, I'm...hooked? I won't call it bad, but some stuff has made me cringe a few times.

I was in the middle of a bath scene (I will not describe ANYTHING) when my phone vibrated. _Message: Luke. View or close._ Automatically, my choice was close. It vibrated again, and then again, and again. I finally gave in, checking to see what the hell he wanted. _open your door_ was sent multiple times. I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch, doing as he said. And there stood Luke , with a bottle on champagne in his stupid, grimy hands.

"I thought I'd toast the happy couple." Luke said sarcastically.

"Us? Happy? Totally." I shot back.

"Shut up, bitch!" He swiped his hand across my face. I was pretty much used to is by now, and I had barely flinched but I still kept my eyes shut avoiding his gaze. "I know that you're dating Jackson behind my back!"

"I'm not! Where the did you get that idea?!"

"Don't you dare lie to me! I found out! i went to his little party today and I've been tracking your conversations with him, everything! You're in love him now, and my heart can't bear it!" His voice cracked. I opened my eyes, and saw hat his we're filled with so much sadness. I looked even deeper, and found that it really was breaking his heart that I loved Percy. "A-Annabeth, believe it or not, I still _love_ you. I-I know I keep hurting you, but I can't let you go..." A single tear ran down his face, and it killed me inside. I stepped forward, using one hand to cup the side of his face the tear ran down, wiping it away with my thumb.

"Luke, I'm really sorry, but it's too late. I've found the perfect guy for me, and you just keep making everything worse." I whispered with my own voice cracking. "Please," I begged. "Just let me go. There are other fish in the sea and I'm clearly not the right one so please I and begging you." His blue eyes met mine, and they were flashing with anger. A ship trapped in a deadly storm, the sailors on the bridge of meeting death.

"Never."

"Luke, please-"

"The only way I can let you go, is if you get rid of him." My hands balled into fists, shaking with fury.

"Never!" I screamed. "I can never, ever get rid of Percy! He is literally my other half and will always be one hell of a better man than you'll ever be!"

"Then you're not going anywhere!" He whispered sterile with that raspy voice of his. He grabbed my wrists, pushing my against the walls and breathed on my neck. "Get rid of him, or I swear you'll get it good." His nails were digging into my wrist, and I had to refrain from screaming loud enough for the neighbors to hear me.

"ANNABETH!" I had left the door open, and I could hear my knight in shining armor running down the block.

"PERCY-" Luke clamped a hand over my mouth. He got really close to my face, with his intimidating eyes string coldly.

"We're good actors, ain't we little Annie? We can act something of, yeah?" I felt a tear fall down, and I refused to answer. "ANSWER ME." He demanded. I flinched at his anger, and nodded slowly. "Good."

"Annabeth!" Percy came in just as Luke pulled me off the wall. Percy's facial expression changed when Luke stepped in front of him, smiling. "Callestan, just the person I wanted to see." He greeted coldly.

"Ah, Percy Jackson. Nice to see ya, yes?"

"Shut up. I know you know about us, all I'm asking is for you to let her out of your grasp and just let her be."

"Oh yes! The happy couple! I even brought champagne to celebrate." He held up the bottle of champagne he had placed on the coffee table. As for me. I didn't move at all. I was too scared to say anything or even breathe. I tried inching toward Percy to even try to hold his hand so I could be less scared, but Luke caught my hand instantly. "Oh, and I believe Annabeth she's something she wants to say, _yes_?"

"Um, yeah." I stepped forward, barely meeting his gaze due to him being like four inches taller than me. "I'll have you know that this is all your fault." Percy did not get the hint that it was all am act. I tried telling him with my eyes, but he refused to read them.

"W-what's my f-fault?" this was the first time I've heard him stutter in a weeks.

"This! I've decided that I don't want to be with you, and can't you see that I'd actually much rather be with Luke?! You're nothing compared to him." I winced at my bad word choice, but I had to do what I had to do to make it seem real. But it was no where near true; Percy was far too kind and gentle to ever be better than Luke. I would promise him later, that Luke is nothing compared to him.

"A-Annabeth what's going on? You said you hated Luke; hell, I-I KNOW you hate Luke. He fucking beats you!" He tried putting a comforting hand on my shoulder but I smacked it away quickly.

"I could have lied. I've decided that Luke is better than you, and will always be better than you." I tried contacting him with my eyes, saying that it was a fraud, a hoax, not real, that I needed to cover up so I could save myself from whatever Luke had in store, to tell him I still loved him. "Now what I need you to do, is t-to get out of my face, and go! I don't want to talk to you, I don't want you talking to me, AGAIN." tears were beginning to form in my eyes, and I could see it in his too.

"A-alright, if that's what you want. Talk to you n-never, I guess. I-I..." Percy, please don't cry...

"I have to go." he ran down the stairs, and off in the direction of the bus stop wiping away the tears I saw in his eyes. I felt my bloc stop rushing for a minute, and my heart stopped. My love, my _life_. I-I didn't know what to do...

"Ha, what a wuss. Crying because he got yelled at boohoo." Luke mocked. In my head, I hissed at his cruelness. I felt his arms make their way around my waist, automatically making me jump in fear. "I'm glad that's over. I'll have you know that you jut saved yourself from your possible death." his voice sent shivers down my spine. I looked to see where Percy had just stood, and saw he had disappeared far away. I felt a choke creep up, but I swallowed it back. _Don't cry, Annabeth. You'll call him tonight, and it will be fine, it's alright. You'll call him, hear his voice, and everything will go back to normal. Don't cry now either, Luke can't see you be weak anymore._

"C'mon. We look stupid standing here lets go get dinner. How do you feel about Chinese? Or Thai? I dunno, something Asian.." he grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the stairs to his car. Luke pushed me into the passenger seat of the car. "So glad that's over, got that ass out the damn picture." I felt a surge of anger run through me. How *dare* he call Percy that.

On the way downtown, I couldn't help but devour myself in guilt from the deed I had done.

* * *

**So yeah, shorter than usual. I guess I'll move the next chapter closer to opening night so I can perhaps start the big scene.  
**

**Its hard not to read,**

**this person's STORY-EY!**

**So there's that button!**

**Review this maybe? Thanks. (Sorry I sound really sound really depressed in the authors notes...) **


	18. Author's note, lightweight important

**Okay, personal opinions guys:**

** So someone pointed out that this story is going downhill, mainly because its not following the summary and it's just really unrealistic with all the violence, 'they haven't mentioned any cops' (well its not like he's outrageously noticeable marks aside from like bruises and rarely a black eye), and what not.**

**I gotta say, I lightweight agree that it's not following the summary but I kinda like where this is going, even though its only half following my original story plot. I was planning for there to be violence, but now I'm thinking its s little too much. And I've red a few other stories that have strayed away from the plot after a while. **

**What do you guys think? Keep going like this, or suddenly change it or starting over so it actually follows what I planned it to be? PM me your opinions.**

**Sorry if this isn't an update, but I'm almost done writing the next chapter. It's back to good old rehearsal adventures! Plus fluffy awkwardness :3**

**Also I'm going to vid con this week! But I also have a slight lung infection ._. Hopefully I can still go! **

**Thanks guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is mentioned later, but I'm keeping it the way it is.**

**AAAH! I forgot to include Grover at the bro party XD let's pretend that Percy told him separately.**

**Also from now on everything will be in Annabeth's POV until, y'know, the huge scene. And I'm so losing track of time. I don't remember how many days it'll be till opening night so bear with me. Besides, time is just a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff.**

**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

Thursday-One week till opening night.

"Cheer up, buttercup. Here, have some nutella sandwich, it'll make you feel better." Thalia cooed. She ripped a part of her sandwich and handed it to me. I angrily took it, mumbling a thanks.

It was lunch, and the weather matched my mood almost perfectly. Dark clouds, no sun, gloomy as could be sky, perfect. Not to mention the 50% chance of rain later. I sat on the concrete, knees up and my arms hanging over, burying my chin. I looked over to my left to see Percy and Calypso, giggling together with her in his jacket. I couldn't believe they had started dating. It's been three days, and he already moves on?! Maybe he really is a jerk, after all. A stupid, annoying, talented, good looking, clever-STOP.

Okay, I haven't moved on at all. In fact, I feel like I never will. My heart is so attached to him, I don't feel like I can ever let him go. I never even wanted to let him go, it was by force and I can't help but let the guilt swallow me whole. The scene replayed over and over again, haunting me every time I saw him. "Thalia, I can't feel better..."

"Yes you can, sweetie, and nutella will help."

"Thalia Grace get out of my life."

"Okay! I'm sorry!" I rubbed my face in a stressful manner, the whole weight of the world was on my shoulders.

"No, I'm sorry, Thalia. It's just like my world has been ripped apart. I called him, he never answered. I texted him, didn't reply. Let alone trying to talk to him ever again." Thalia leaned down, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You'll figure something out, I know you will." Someone called out her name, and her head went up immediately. "Uh-oh, Luke's coming. Look happy."

"Noo!"

"For now, okay?" She turned around and smiled at everyone. "Hey gang! Where'd you guys go for lunch** (A/N: off campus lunch, bros)** ?"

"Oh, just to yogurtland, that's all. Pretty much everyone was craving something sweet." Nico answered. He took a seat next to Thalia giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"Or maybe it's because Leo just *really* wanted some sugar." Reyna rolled her eyes and tossed her braid back.

"Hey!" Leo protested with a mouthful of yogurt in his mouth. "Can't blame me! I can't live without it! It's my best friend!"

"Whatever, repair boy."

"I don't even understand why we got frozen yogurt." Katie sighed. "It's freezing today! We're probably gonna get sick after eating this."

"Who's Percy with over there?" Grover asked. He pointed his crutch in their general direction.

"Is that Calypso?!" Hazel squinted trying to get a good look. "Oh my gosh, I think that is! Are they dating?!"

"Wait, but I thought Percy was-" Both Luke and I shot him a look unexpectedly in unison, and he just shut his mouth. "Oh."

"Yeah, just don't talk, crutch boy." Luke took a seat next to me, an arm snaked around my waist. "Hi."

"Hi." I mumbled back.

"Don't give me that attitude."

"Whatever." he leaned in giving a small peck on the lips.

"You're so cute." I smiled, but it automatically disappeared when I turned the other direction.

"Y'all ready for opening night?!" Octavian asked, all pumped and full of energy.

"Of course!" Travis took a huge spoonful of yogurt ad shoved it in his mouth. "But you guys all know what Zeus is like when we're one week away. It's all the stressful yelling, the 'you're not doing that right', or 'no! It's right, left left, right!'! Oh! Do you guys remember that one time Leo accidentally took his lunch and he screamed-"

"WHO TOOK MY PIE?!" We all said in unison, cackling with laughter. Everyone started staring at us, but we kept laughing on and on. This is why I love being an Apollo player. We have so many memories together, and we're always there for each other. They're just friends I can really rely on. I saw Percy looking in our direction and my smile faded. He had this sad look on his face like he just wanted to be a part of our gang again. I waved slightly, and he just looked away. Maybe I could talk to him later?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Okay will everyone be quiet?! We have work to do!" Zeus rubbed his temples in a stressful manner. He was yelling at us a lot so far and it's only been ten minutes into rehearsal! Not to mention that we were actually already quiet.

"Um, y-yeah, Zeus we're already quiet." Piper pointed out, shyly raising her hand. She got this scared look on her little face like she was afraid he was going to eat her for reminding him. Zeus opened his mouth again. He was preparing to protest, but realized Piper was right, automatically shutting his mouth when he realized his mistake.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just-"

"Last week till opening night." we all finished for him.

"Yeah, that. So, for today, we're finishing up tech week.** (A/N: I don't care if i made it tech week three weeks ago)** Yes groan, moan, do whatever you want. We've still got a few more scenes to go through. After tech week is finished, run through a begin. Okay no time to lose! Wedding scene! Ensemble, Cosette, Marius, Thenadier! Everyone else backstage!" a couple people went backstage, seeing it was almost the whole cast that was needed for the wedding scene. This was gonna be_ so_ awkward since it was "our" wedding. At least it was just tech week so we didn't really have to do anything.

"Okay Marius and Cosette in center stage, right on the X. Everyone else wander around, improvise, dance, do whatever. I suppose you two can move around a bit as well. Okay Grover try seventeen and eight together..." he took out his light chart an began examining which would go with which. I began staring at Percy, who was fiddling with his watch, and Zeus' voice began fading. Even though it'd only been four days since I saw him, he'd looked more handsome than ever and I just couldn't look away.

"Hey." I started. I twirled a piece of my hair, trying to get Percy's attention. I caught it, and he looked down at me sadly. His bright green eyes looked like they'd been darkened and looked slightly red, as of he hasn't been getting enough sleep. I noticed his hair was a little flatter than usual. He gave me a weak smile, but faded as quickly as it came.

"Hello." he replied, blankly.

"So, you're dating Calypso now, huh?"

"Yeah, she's really something..." I could tell he didnt really like her. There was this tone in his voice that made him sound a bit dissapointed. I didn't want to ask him about it, seeing it was his own business. We looked around awkwardly, trying to avoid each others gaze as Zeus shouted more commands at Grover.

"I miss you a lot." I admitted without knowing it. It was the word vomit, I couldn't keep it from coming up. Every word came spilled out of my mouth uncontrolled. "I-I can't stop thinking about you, Perce..."

"You should've thought of that before you did what you did." I felt my heart shatter like a piece of glass. He was right, but I didn't have another choice. I was shaking a little, but stiffened quickly. I couldn't exactly tell him that it wasn't my choice, but the words couldn't come out.

"Percy, I...I-"

"Annabeth, quiet. You of all people shouldn't be talking right now." Zeus snapped at me. I nodded quickly, obeying. He went back to shouting commands, the spotlights fading or brightening every other ten seconds.

"I love you." Percy gave me this look that was hopeful yet disappointing, but shook the thought away.

"T-too late, Annabeth." We looked away from each other again, and I found my heart beating quicker than it should've been and it was tearing slowly. Maybe he was right-it was too late. He was already dating Claypso now, and I'm supposed to be happy with Luke.

"Okay, dance around everyone! Thenadiers, enter!" Zeus commanded. Percy and I began to waltz around, and my heart fluttered at his contact. We still avoided each others gaze, when, "Grover, try 18, 12, and-" all the lights went out. Of course, there were those girls who screamed, and those who panicked. The worst part about the Apollo theater is there aren't any windows in here so there isn't any light coming in and it was literally pitch black. I don't mind the dark, but apparently someone else did. I felt the grip of Percy's hand on my waist and hand get slightly tighter by the second.

"It's alright everyone! We burned a fuse! I'm going to go find Leo so everyone just stay put! We'll have lights back on in a mo!" Zeus exited the theater, letting a little light in but disappeared when the door closed. Mumbling stirred about, and I gently put a hand on Percy's checking to see if he was okay. He jumped at my contact. Everyone automatically went into conversation mode with whoever was closet to them.

"Hey," I said gently. "you alright?"

"I-I hate to admit it, but.." he swallowed hard. "I have an immense fear of the dark." I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his waist, hugging him.

"It's alright, Seaweed Brain. Nothing to be afraid of." I shushed, running my hand up and down his back. His arms were soon around me, holding me tightly. "It's just the dark."

"B-but Annabeth! The theory of which why a lot of people are afraid of the dark is because we're so used to seeing everything around us, and once everything is dark we are unaware of our surroundings and we freak out! So technically we're not afraid _of_ the dark; we're afraid of what's _in_ the dark!" he started panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Careful, don't turn your blood to acid. You're hyperventilating."

"R-right. S-sorry."

"No worries." I mumble, hugging him some more. I missed his salty sea scent that made me melt and the way my arms wrapped around his torso perfectly.

"At least one thing I'm sure of right now is you're here." I couldn't see it, but I knew he was smiling that mischievous smile of his. Even though he'd never been in trouble in his life, there was always a hint of mischief in him.

"Pst! Eh! Percy! Ain't you supposed to be with Calypso?" someone asked beside us. I couldn't see who it was nor could I make out his voice.

"Well, I can't exactly find her now can I?"

"I mean you're dating her, right?"

"Yeah."

"So quit flirting with Annabeth!" Thankfully he couldn't see that we were hugging each other at the moment or else he'd have our heads. I felt his grip on me tighten, and he gently rested his chin on top of my head. I took a step closer but my foot got caught onto something, causing me to lose balance.

"Woah, careful!" Percy caught me before I fell to the ground. Unfortunately due to my clumsiness, I tripped over his feet and we kind of went toppling onto the ground. "Annabeth!" his arms tightened on my waist as we fell, and when we made impact I didn't feel a thing. Unfortunately for Percy, his back was gonna hurt for a while. "Shit, my back..."

"Oh my god! Percy are you okay?!" I panicked. I felt around, and I noticed I wasn't on the ground, I was on something that had really nice abs but was sort of squishy-wait. Oh dear god.

I was lying on top of Percy.

"Oh my god. Am I lying on top of you?" I whispered.

"Yeah, you are, and it's kind of awkward."

"Well you didn't have to drag me down with you!" I snapped.

"Well you're welcome Annabeth, for making sure you didn't get hurt!"

"I would've been just fine!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" the lights came back on, and the horrific moment of everyone staring at us came. All eyes were on me and Percy, and we were staring at each other. My hair was off one of my shoulders and almost in his face. He nervously scanned his eyes around the room.

"Um, h-hello." I whispered.

"H-hi."

"Marius and Cosette!" Zeus' voice boomed throughout the theater. We quickly scrambled off each other, and took a seat on the ground. "I know you two are in extreme love with each other, but could you save that for the honeymoon?!" Everyone began laughing, and we felt our faces match the shade of tomatoes.

This was_ so_ embarrassing. Everyone was gonna know and we'll be the laughing stock for weeks! They're never gonna stop reminding us about this!

"Okay, clearly we fixed the fuse problem so back to work! This scene, done! Marius ad Cosette stay but wait on the sides for your cue, bring in Val Jean and Fantine. Silena, wait on the sides with Percy and Annabeth till called. Okay so Lee's in a wheelchair, candles, the shrine, blah blah blah." we ran into the wings, wanting to hide our faces as quickly as possible.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Silena whispered. Her chocolate eyes darting into mine and her perfect hair swept around her face. "I mean, did you seriously just fall on top of Percy?"

"Shut up, Silena!" Percy and I snapped in unison. She chuckled, and crossed her arms over her chest

"You two are just so perfect. You have no idea..." You could say she was like the love doctor, pairing people together and forcing them to go out. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't gonna work for us this time.

"Okay, Silena enter!" She flashed one more smile before she disappeared.

"I really hope Luke doesn't get the wrong idea when he hears about this." I whispered.

"It's okay. I'll make sure you're fine." Percy replied. He awkwardly began patting my shoulder, as if that were supposed to be comforting.

"Just hug me already."

"Okay." his arms snaked around my waist, just like how they used to always be. I leaned back resting my head on his chest and absorbed his warmth. I turned around so my face was buried in his chest.

"Mmm, Percy, I really want you back..." I mumbled.

"What'd you say?" he whispered.

"Nothing." I respond quickly. I wanted to stay this way forever, but Zeus called us too quickly.

"C'mon." Percy mumbled.

We finished pretty quickly, since Zeus just wanted to stick with one light setting the rest of the scene. And of course, house lights for the end when we all sing "do you hear the people sing."

"Great job, everyone! Even though we're done with tech week, we're not done with rehearsal!" and cue the groans. "Nope! Music rehearsal time! We really need to work on 'One Day More' guys. You guys who are in it, into the band room in fifteen minutes! We have to wait for Demeter to get back from her doctor's appointment. Bianca, I'm putting you in charge of 'Lovely Ladies'. Practice that and make sure your twin brother doesn't come popping up randomly again. For you dudes, practice 'Drink With Me', will you? Okay, work! Now!"

Everyone began scrambling around, when Calypso found Percy and started screaming her head off at him.

"She was on top of you?!"

"Honey, I can explain." he said gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh you better explain!"

"As for you." I heard Luke's voice behind me. "You've got some explaining to do as well." he put a tight grip on my left shoulder, making me cringe from the bruise I had there.

"Oh don't worry. It won't be hard to explain." I reply without a single worry. That past hour and a half with Percy, was totally worth whatever Luke was gonna give me later. "Don't you worry, Luke..." I met Percy's gaze once more, and we seemed like we just couldn't pulled away.

Our "significant" others began pulling us in opposite directions. I flashed a small, but bright smile, as he returned one from himself. His lips silently let out four simple words.

_I love you, too._

* * *

**And it's official, I'm keeping it the way it is. Also this story is coming to a close! I'd say 3-4 chapters and then epilogue and it should be wrapped up.**

**Also idk I'd any of you are YouTubers or anything but VID CON WAS AMAZING. I MET TOBUSCUS, RHETT AND LINK, AVBYTE, ALEX GOOT, AND SO MANY OTHER BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. I didn't get to meet Smosh, Jacksgap, or Pewdiepie though because they were always being mobbed by fangirls.**

**It's hard not to read,**

**This person's story-ey!**

**So there's that button!**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

At night, I laid in bed thinking late night thoughts. Of course, it was mainly about Percy. I thought about him and Calypso. I was jealous without a doubt, but it was better off the way it was now. It was best for the both of us, I guess. He was pretty happy with her and it was safer for the both of us if I just stayed with Luke.

I knew I wouldn't be sleeping for a while, all of the thoughts on Luke, Percy swirling around in my mind, despite the fact it was about midnight. Aunt Ven didn't mind, and mom probably wasn't coming back till at least one. The boys were heavy sleepers, so it was alright if I played a little piano. That is, if I didn't get caught.

Lifting up my grey covers, the warmth escaped from underneath. I slowly, but steadily, opened my bedroom door. Everyone was asleep so the coast was clear. I tip-toed across the hall, and walked into the music room where one of my prized possessions would always be waiting. I slid on the cold bench, goosebumps appearing on my bare skin. My fingers brushed against the keys and I began to play (Fix a Heart, by Demi Lovato).

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck._

I grinned a bit. There was so much truth in that line.

_I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_Baby I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

No one's POV:

Meanwhile in his bedroom, Percy Jackson was too busy mesmerizing a picture of him and Annabeth online. They had a picnic, the Apollo players, and it was the best time of his life. She had begged him for a piggy back ride, and how could he refuse? They were grinning wildly. Annabeth buried her head in the crook of his neck. Her white blouse and perfect, curly blonde hair contrasted with his dark blue flannel and raven hair

He smiled, reminiscing the memories they had. He missed being with her constantly. Just the thought of Annabeth made his heart break and his stomach do flips. Knowing that there wasn't much of a possibility of getting her back was even worse. Without knowing it, he too began to sing.

**Even though I know what's wrong**

**How could I be so sure**

**If you never say what you feel?**

**I must have held your hand so tight**

**You didn't have the will to fight**

**I guess you needed more time to heal**

**Baby, I just ran out of band-aids**

**I don't even know where to start**

**'Cause you can bandage the damage**

**You never really can fix a heart**

_Ooh, ooh_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Yeah_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah_

_You must be a miracle worker_

_Swearing up and down_

_You can fix what's been broken, yeah_

**Please don't get my hopes up**

**No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?**

Percy hung his head, thinking about the words she had said to him that day.

Annabeth closed her eyes, letting the music absorb her.

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts..._

**Baby, I just ran out of band-aids**

**I don't even know where to start**

**'Cause you can bandage the damage**

**You never really can fix a heart**

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no, no, no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

**Oh no, no, no**

**You never really can fix a heart**

_Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh_

She looked over at the closet door, smiling about the time she had to shove him in there to hide from Luke. She got up from the bench, and brushed her fingers the old wood before singing the last line the same time Percy would. Percy kept grinning at the picture on his laptop screen, reaching up towards it. They both pressed their fingers on the items reminding them of each other. Reaching out to one another, their hearts breaking.

_**You never really can fix my heart.**_

* * *

**HEEYY**

**This is possibly the only Demi Lovato song that I can listen to on repeat without getting annoyed. I love it. Not a song from a broadway musical, I know, but I thought it'd fit for something like this. If you've never heard it, check it out!**

**I guess not too bad of a chapter, huh? Just short, quick, something I had in mind. **

**It's hard not to read,**

**This PJO story-ey!**

**So there's that button! **

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, house keeping needs to be done:**

**So school started. Boo. But, I have decided to take an AP class and two other classes at a community college as well (but those are short). My point, I'll be busy as _hell_. I'll still be writing and stuff, but chapters most won't be complete in a month or two, or even three. I know the story is supposed to be ending soon, but looks like the ending will have to wait. Which I'm sure most of you are happy about so you don't have to have the story end just yet. So nobody push me to update because really, I don't have the time. I've got at least five hours of homework a day and its stressing me out.**

**Okay shout outs! Now, many of you are expecting Percy to beat up Luke, but there's a little twist...**

**HiddenBlade: LOLnope.**

**Aria Daughter of Erebos: Guessssss**

**All those people who asked for an update: HERE IT IS I'M SO SORRY**

**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

Three days before opening night:

"Zip me up, will you?" I walked okay to Piper who was busy fixing her hair and making it braid free.

"Sure." she replied shyly. I turned around and pushed my hair to the side. She pulled it up, but it got caught in the middle. "Uh-oh, I think the zipper's a little stuck. Don't worry, I can fix it."

It was three days before opening night, and you know what that means? Haha, of course you don't, I don't think you guys go to Goode high. That means its dress rehearsal day! Basically, we just put on a show right after school. And whoever can't see it over the weekend or whoever wants to see it now can come. Bad news: dress rehearsals are _awful_. I still cringe about the one we had for Bye-Bye, Birdie in freshman year. Someone tripped during one of the dance routines and we all went tumbling down like dominoes. Good news: the worse the dress rehearsal, the better opening night will be! Luckily, Susie didn't trip again on opening night so that was a huge relief. Not to mention that we don't have to put in stage make up or go to sixth period for dress rehearsals!

I felt her cold fingers on my back and I flinched immediately, coming back to reality. "Oh, sorry. Cold hands." She apologized in a hushed voice.

"That's alright." I bit my lip, trying to avoid the awkwardness. I didn't really know Piper that well. She was shy, smart, and really pretty. She's probably one of those people where if you get to know them, they're much more animated and outgoing than you expected. I tried to strike up a conversation that wasn't too awkward, but it was a topic we both knew about. Unfortunately, the only thing I could think of was, "So how are things with Jason?"

Her fingers stopped fumbling for about a second, but began trying to fix the zipper once again. "Fine, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Yeah."

"Why's that?" Piper for the zipper working, and zipped up my teal Cosette dress. "Thanks! Oof, I dunno about the puffy sleeves, never really liked them. Oh, but they're so much fun to play with!" Piper stared at me, unsure if I was talking to her and she was supposed to respond. There was also a hint of 'bro, are you nuts?' in her eyes. Here I go again! Scaring little innocent freshman! Or anybody for that matter. "I, er, talk to myself sometimes. Sorry!"

"No worries. But, um, I'm not sure if he likes me or not anymore..."

"Aw, what makes you say that?"

"I mean, he doesn't really talk to me, he's always gone, and I feel like he's ignoring me." She sighed, leaning onto the back of her chair. "I just hope he'll be here, or at opening night."

"Hey, don't worry kiddo." I gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll make sure he'll be here. I'm best friends with his sister, and I can tell her to kick his ass if he doesn't come." I winked. She breathed out a small laugh, and nodded her head.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Don't mention it."

Someone's annoying loud knock on the door ruined the moment, and quite frankly, it pissed me off.

"What?!" I yelled, irritated.

"Don't give me that attitude! And I'm just here to inform you that warm ups are in 20 minutes!" No wonder that knock was annoying. There was an annoying person on the other side of the door, knocking his annoying knock and yelling in his annoying voice. Typical.

"Yeah, alright! Thanks for telling, Mr. D!"

"You're welcome, Annabel!" I rolled my eyes. Stupid Mr. D. He never gets anything done.

"You better go get changed." I told Piper. She nodded her head, picked up her costume and headed to the bathroom.

**~•** **2 and 1/2 hours later** **•~**

"That...was absolutely awful. Good job, everybody." We were in our closing circle and let's just say our dress rehearsal was a disaster. Ian accidentally knocked over a part of the barricade, Lee accidentally forgot some of the lyrics in 'Bring Him Home', little Cosette's broom handle broke, one of the heels on my shoes came of while Percy and I were dancing. I-it was just...psh...

"Ian, I didn't know you had so much strength to knock a barricade over." Zeus laughed lightly.

"What can I say? I've got guns, baby." he flexed with nothing on his arms. Yeah. Real big guns, Ian. Real big guns.

"Right. So, back on subject. That was terrible. But that's okay! Y'know why? When the dress rehearsal is bad, you know opening night will be good. And seeing how bad it was today, I have a feeling opening night will be great. That's all everyone! See you on Thursday at what time?"

"5:30 at the latest!" we all recited.

"You all got it! Go home, get rest, and keep those grades up! Okay thanks everybody!" Everyone scattered about trying to go home as fast as possible. I was slowly packing my things, far too tired to put in effort. I felt eyes behind my back and turned to see Percy with a small smile on his face. I smiled back ever so slightly, and returned to packing my things. I guess we were back on 'we're not gonna talk to each other' status, and there's not much we can do about it.

"Hey, Anna-banana." Oh great! Just the person I wanted to see! I mentally rolled my eyes and sugar costed myself.

"Hey Luke-the-duke." Oh my god these nicknames were so dumb. I miss hearing Percy call me "Wise Girl". That was like my comfort name. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." He replied casually as he slipped his arms around my waist, hugging me too him. Ack, he puts on way too much axe. I prefer old spice, myself. Percy would wear this one called ocean spray and let me tell you, I just wanted to steal _all_ his shirts. "Just wanted to see if you wanted to go somewhere pretty special."

"Oh?" I asked, with my mouth hanging in a perfect 'O' formation.

"Oh." He laughs. "Y'know that door in the back of the theater?"

"What that door to Narnia? The Pandorica?"

"Or, as Goode calls it, the door to paradise. A door to endless making out, babe. You gotta love that." Ugh, was he serious?! I was not into that, really. Of course, I had to say yes or else he'll get angry, snapping that I never do what he wants.

"Ooh, sounds good..."

"Let's got then." He took my hand, and dragged my back onto the stage. We traveled through the labyrinth of backstage, almost tripping over boxes and cabinets overflowing props, wigs, and other show essentials. "Here we are." This was a door to quote-on-quote paradise? Looks more like a door from a factory that shut down in the industrial revolution. It was all rusted, fused in orange and looked disgusting. I was *not* touching that thing.

Luke pushed the door open, only to reveal...a parking lot. It seemed familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time.

"Luke this is the staff parking lot, what the hell are we doing here." I zipped up my jacket. It was February now, meaning it had gotten colder and the dark skies were coming in sooner. I breathed into my hands to warm them up.

"Correction: this *used* to be the staff parking lot. They moved it to the front of the school after Zeus had gotten too many complaints about the maze of stuff."

"Oh, I see.."

"Yup." There was a hint of mischief in his eyes, as he slowly backed me up against the wall. The cold contact sent goosebumps on my skin, but mainly Luke backing me up caused most of them. "Prepare to soar, baby." He pressed his (**A/N: hi I've never kissed or made out with anyone and its kinda hard to write something, er, "sexy" without experience. Bear with me)** lips on mine, sliding his tongue onto my lip. By force, I slid mine into his mouth. He began sliding his around my teeth, and gently bit my lip.

This was disgusting. I didn't know how I could bear this. I felt disgusted with myself, I had no choice but to follow. There was a burning sensation in me, a raging ball of fire. Growing, and growing as he continued to take advantage of me. That ball of fire was growing and growing. He slid a hand under my shirt, almost trying to do what I thought he was trying to do. That was it, that was the last straw. The ball of raging fire began to expand, turning into a cannon ready to blow at the attacker's ship.

With all the force I had, I pushed him off of me freeing myself from his grasp. He lost his balance, stumbling on his feet but it wouldn't matter if he couldn't regain balance because I pushed him up again the wall with one hand, grabbing his shirt collar with the other, staring him down and I know how damn scary my eyes are. My fist clenched his collar, nearly choking him.

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" I felt I needed for emphasis on my anger, so I kneed him in the sack. Luke screamed in agony, cringing but I didn't allow it. I pulled his shirt collar again, ignoring his mutters of begging me to stop. "You like how this feels, Luke? Do you? DO YOU?!"

"No!" he quickly replied. Luke groaned, holding his lower area. I felt bad, but at the same time I didn't. He treated me this way for over a month, and in my opinion revenge its sweet like sugar. "N-no."

"Well let's have you get a taste of how it feels! That was just the appetizer! HERE COMES THE MAIN COURSE." In this weird training video I once saw, they mentioned it was apparently very painful when you jab someone in the stomach with two fingers, so I decided to give it a try. Guess what? It works **(A/N: It actually does...)**. I punched, I kicked, I clawed, I just wanted revenge. It felt _good. _The feeling of power, overcoming someone, standing over and looking down upon them. Feeling as though you ruled the world, the happiness twisting in your stomach, and devilish smile on your face as you watch the person suffer. It felt _wonderful_. I gave him one last (or was it) good sock in the face before pinning him back onto the wall. By the time I was finished, his left eye was black, there were a couple bruises, and he was breathing heavily. "How did that feel, hm? How does it feel to be beaten, to feel weak and helpless and all you did was nothing? How does it feel, Luke? Tell. Me. TELL ME!"

He shook his head, and in my surprise he let out a chuckle. He breathed sharply, his breath smelled like spearmint and flew in my face. "All I gotta say is you're the first girlfriend to do this. The other's ain't got the guts like you."

I felt everything in my body stop cold. I'm not the first. He's done this _before_. To how many girls, I don't know. Luke Callestan, was a monster. A vicious creature with no soul.

"Y-you...You monster! YOU LITTLE SON OF A BI-"

"ANNABETH, NO!" I felt strong arms grab me out the way before kicking his ass some more. I was _fuming_. The fact that other girls had suffered like me was no fair, that neither of us deserved any of this when we had done nothing. The arms wrapped around my own, trying to hold me down from lashing out. "ANNABETH, STOP, THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING."

"PERCY LET ME GO! YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO DO THIS! PERCY LET GO!"

"NO!" I somehow manged to free myself from Percy's arms, and I ran to Luke giving him one last sock in the face. And you know what? It was a knock out. The leftovers of my anger, sadness, and revenged were all stored in that punch. He fell onto the ground, and did nothing but cringe. I had won. I had finally won.

By the time I had threw that, I was exhausted. I wanted to collapse onto the ground and just never get up. Quite frankly, I almost did if Percy didn't run over and catch me. "Woah!" He caught me as I began to loose balance. His comforting arms wrapped around me, shielding me from the cold air. He helped me straighten up, as I closed my eyes and relaxed a little. "Annabeth." He said sternly. I didn't move. "Annabeth, look at me." He held my chin, making me look him in the eye. I could read them perfectly. There was a mixture of emotions, but the main ones were mainly disappointment and shock. There was a glint of pride, but he looked so disappointed in me. "Annabeth...why?"

"I...I..." I recollected my thoughts, trying to come up with a good answer. "Revenge. I-I was so angry that he was taking advantage of me now, I couldn't help it. I had to, Perce. I had to..." Percy did nothing but hold me, saying absolutely nothing. Apart of my thought he understood, another just made me think he didn't want to think about it. I buried my face in his shoulder, trying to get away from all this. I shut my eyes, trying to imagine a better but place but it I didn't work. I opened my eyes again and tried resting my chin on his shoulder, but I was a little too short.

Movement came from behind Percy, and it quickly caught my eye. Luke was moving, he was trying to get up. There was something in his hand, but I couldn't make out what it was. Sudden realization hit me. No. It couldn't be! He pulled the back, making a click sound. He was grinning evilly at Percy.

His finger was on the trigger.

"NO!" I pushed myself out of Percy's arms, and I didn't have time to see the confusion on his face but I knew it was there. By natural instincts, I jumped in front of him. Protecting him. I didn't see the bullet come, I only felt it. The bone crushing sensation of pain ran down my torso, spreading. I touched where the blood was spilling with my shaky hand, under my right shoulder. I looked at my finger tip. Drenched in blood. I collapsed, and everything was beginning to fade, even the pain.

"Annabeth! ANNABETH!" Percy was holding me, but screaming wouldn't do any good. I began to hear less and less of the cars rushing by on the other side of the school, being replaced by a loud ringing. 'Stay with me!' his lips mouthed. 'You can do this, I know you're strong!' I used all my might to gently touched his cheek, smiling weakly. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

**Yes, what you think just happened just happened. She's not dead, just passed out. I did a little research, and you can basically get shot anywhere without dying except for the brain because you can't replace it (the more you know!).**

**Well I hope that was worth the wait, again I'm sorry it took so long. It was definitely worth getting yelled at by my dad because I loved writing this. See you guys in oh, a month or two? Sorry for the long waits! I will try my best to get chapters written!**

**It's hard not to read**  
**This PJO story-ey!**  
**So there's that button,**  
**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
